Guerrera de Amor
by mercuryakane
Summary: Quién no es capaz de luchar por amor? I&K CAP. 17 UP! Solo falta un capi para el GRAN FINAL!
1. Tarea frustrada

Hola soy mercuryakane, nueva por aquí. Este es mi primer FanFic y anteriormente lo había publicado en Kamikaze; pero aquí le hice unos pequeños arreglos. Aunque es mi primer fic me siento muy orgullosa de él y espero de todo corazón que les guste.

**Lo reglamentario**: Ni Inuyasha ni ninguno de sus originales personajes me pertenecen; sino a la excelentísima Rumiko Takahashi. Para realizar este Fanfic utilizo sus personajes junto con otros salidos de mi loca cabeza.

Disfruten a: **_Guerrera de Amor_**

_**Capítulo 1: Tarea Frustrada**_

---Kagome, estás bien?

_Inuyasha se acerca a Kagome quien se encuentra despalda. Extiende su mano para tocarla, pero no puede. Ella se aleja, intenta acercarse un poco mas, pero ella se aleja de nuevo. Entonces comienza a correr, pero no puede llegar a ella. Se produce un abismo enorme entre ellos. Es desesperante._

---Kagome! Kagome!

_De pronto ella desaparece por completo en la obscuridad, al instante en que se abre una grieta bajo sus pies y cae inevitablemente al vacío_

---Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!

---Inuyasha? Inuyasha! Despierta Inuyasha!

---Ahh! ** _-_**_despierta Inuyasha muy agitado._

---Estás bien? _- pregunta Kagome preocupada_

---Qué? Kagome! Estás aquí! _ - reacciona Inuyasha con una mezcla de miedo y alegría_

---Huh?** -**_ reacciona Kagome extrañada_ - Hay una expresión muy extraña en los ojos de Inuyasha, jamás lo había visto así. _ - pensó_

---Qué pasó? Qué me sucedió?

---No lo sé… quizás tropezastes con una hormiga!_- contesta Kagome para ver si logra obtener una sonrisa de parte de Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha la mira fijamente, Kagome se queda congelada. Inuyasha se levanta del suelo y se aleja sin dar media vuelta, ni dirigir una palabra._

---Lo siento, no creí que te enojaras por lo que te dije, yo solo…Me voy por un par de días a mi casa. Necesito ponerme al día en la escuela, ya sabes, no hemos tenido señales de Naraku así que puedo ir…

---Haz lo que quieras. _- contestó Inuyasha sin voltearse_

_Kagome se queda pensativa, últimamente lo había visto más extraño que nunca. Ni siquiera la detuvo cuando dijo que se marchaba a su casa._

_Mientras tanto en la cabeza de Inuyasha existía un conflicto y un gran desconcierto. No era la primera vez que tenía una pesadilla como esa, le preocupaba demasiado la frecuencia de esos sueños_.

---Tal vez estoy un poco obsesionado con todo esto. No estoy acostumbrado a tener tanta tranquildad. Pero no sé, hay algo que no me agrada, presiento algo muy extraño, pero no logro percibir qué es.

_A los dos días siguientes, Kagome regresa al Sengoku, tensa, preocupada y con una expresión en su cara que muchos conocían y a la vez temían. Miroku que se encontraba junto a Sango en ese momento, al observar quién era la persona que se acercaba y la expresión que traía consigo, se preparó para lo que según él sería un desastre. Kagome se les acerca y los saluda._

---Chicos, cómo están?

---Ya regresastes _- dice Sango_

---Si… Pero quisiera pedirles un favor.

---Qué clase de favor? _ - pregunta Miroku tembloroso_

---Lo que pasa es que tengo una tarea muy importante _- contesta Kagome_ - y pensé que ustedes podrían ayudarme.

---Ahh, srta. Kagome, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por tí. _- dijo Miroku con una voz tierna-_ pero mañana voy a ayudar a unas personas que me pidieron sacar un demonio de una casa; si no fuera tan importante iría contigo.

---Um, y tú Sango… podrías ayudarme?-

_Al ver la mirada de Kagome puesta sobre ella, Sango sintió un corrientazo que le subió de los pies a la cabeza, erizándole así los cabellos._

---Lo siento Kagome, pero yo…yo…umm…voy a acompañar a Miroku!!! El me preguntó si podría acompañarlo y le dije que sí. Lo siento.

---En serio vienes conmi… _- dice Miroku en el momento en que siente un grán pisotón en el pie por parte de Sango._

---Sí su excelencia, le dije que lo hiba a acompañar, no se acuerda? Ah?!

---Oh, oh, sí, sí, ahora me acuerdo!!! Es verdad Kagome, perdónanos. Pero si prefieres que no vayamos… ** _-_**_ dijo Miroku en un tono desgarrador._

---No, no!!! Esta bien. Se los agradezco de todas maneras.

---Oye, pero podrías pedirle ayuda a Inuyasha _- dice Miroku con una sonrisa burlona_

---No lo sé. Pero gracias de todas formas. Que les vaya bien. Adiós.

---De la que nos salvamos. Acompañar a Kagome en una tarea es decirle adiós al mundo. No crees Sango?

---Al fin estoy de acuerdo contigo. La primera y última vez que intentamos ayudarla, terminamos perdiéndonos en tan "poca" tarea. Además nunca las puede entregar.

---Es verdad, pero sólo espero que le pida ayuda a Inuyasha. Sólo me imagino cómo quedará si acepta ayudarla.

---Qué cruel es. _ - dijo Sango_

---No soy cruel. Es que pienso que Inuyasha debería iniciarse en lo que se refiere ayudar a Kagome en una tarea. _- contesta resuelto y a la vez acordándose de algo-_ pero sabes?… Vas a estar sólo conmigo Sanguito… _ - dice muy orgulloso_

---Uff! _ - reacciona Sango resignada (pero no parecía desperdiciar esa oportunidad), en el momento en que se sobresalta al sentir las resbaladizas manos del monje, como siempre, tocando su trasero._

---Excelencia!!! _ -grita enojada Sango en el momento en que le da una cachetada._

---No te enojes, que vas a pasar todo el día conmigo _-termina de decir con aire de triunfo_

---A Inuyasha no. No puedo pedirle ayuda. Seguro que está enojado por lo que le dije la otra vez. Pero necesito ayuda. _- pensaba Kagome mientras buscaba encontrar señal alguna de su única esperanza **-**_ Ah! Ahí está! ** -** _dijo al ver a su ayuda, sentado muy pensativo en la rama de un árbol_ **-** Inuyasha! Inuyasha! _- gritaba Kagome intentando atraer la atención del personaje por quién gritaba. Por más que gritaba no lograba que la escuchara.-_ Por qué siempre me ignora…Osuwari!!! (Abajo)-_Inuyasha que se encontraba sumido en sus pensamientos, fue a caer de cara directito en el suelo._

---Ka...gome…#$??•÷)!!!

---Perdón Inuyasha, pero no me respondías.

---Todavía no me acostumbro… _- pensó Inuyasha_

_Inuyasha se levanta del suelo, se dirige a ella y bruscamente (como siempre) pregunta:_

---Qué quieres?

---Quisiera primero que todo, pedirte disculpas por la broma de la otra vez. Sólo quería hacerte sonreir, te veías muy agitado. _ - le dijo Kagome con una voz tan sublime que podría calmar hasta la más peligrosa fiera. (y así lo hizo)_

---No necesitas hacer una broma para hacerme sonreir. _ - Inuyasha le responde casi susurrándole, haciendo que los dos se sonrojen levemente. El momento es propicio para desbocar emociones, pero es interrumpido por una rama que necesariamente cae de un árbol en dirección a la cabeza de Inuyasha, haciendo que éste se caiga cómicamente._

---Mmm, me querías decir algo, Kagome? _- reacciona Inuyasha frotándose la cabeza mientras mira a los alrededores intentando no mirarla a los ojos._

---Yo…yo…Sí!!! Quería pedirte un favor, si no te molesta, que me ayudaras en una tarea. _( XD:no sé como se le ocurrió pedirle ayuda, al revés, ella lo tendría que ayudar a él) - le responde Kagome intentando calmarse._

---Ayuda en una tarea? _ - preguntó -_ Y cómo hago eso? _ -pensó_

---Lo que pasa es que es una tarea especial de recolectar insectos, y si no la hago reprobaré. _- contesta intentando mostrar necesidad de ayuda._

---Pero es que yo no sé. Yo…

---Por favor!-

---Esta bien, intentaré ** -**_dijo Inuyasha previniendo que se sintiera mal_

---Gracias Inuyasha! ** -** _dice Kagome a la vez que le da un abrazo llena de agradecimiento. Inuyasha se queda perplejo, subiendo una mano detrás de su nuca un poco sorprendido. Kagome se aleja, no sin darse media vuelta y decirle **-**_ Vendré mañana temprano, iré a buscar mis cosas. ** _-_**_ le dice mientras se aleja_

---Adiós Kagome _-pensó_

_La claridad de la mañana haciéndose evidente en todo el cuarto, hace ver más claramente cómo una lluvia de ropa cae del armario a la cama y por todo el suelo, formando enormes montañas._

---Ah! Es muy tarde. Jamás me había pasado._ (Qué raro! XD)_ Inuyasha ya debe estar esperándome y yo aquí acabándome de levantar. Sólo me pasan éstas cosas a mí _-decía Kagome muy exaltada._

---Kagome que no llega. Se ha tardado mucho. Qué se cree? _ - se preguntaba Inuyasha_

_De pronto un silencio envolvió el ambiente. Sólo se escuchaba y se sentía cómo una ráfaga de viento comenzaba a rodear el lugar. Se oyen pisadas sobre las ramas que se encuentran tiradas en el suelo, las hojas de distintos colores denotando la cercanía del otoño caen y los árboles se mueven al compás del viento._

---Quién anda ahí? - pregunta Inuyasha - Quién quiera que sea, dé la cara. _- El perro-demonio espera un momento para obtener respuesta, solo escuchaba ruidos, porque no podia olfatear nada, como no consigue respuesta alguna…_ -Muy bien, pues será por las malas!!!- _grita al momento en que prepara sus garras para hacer salir al responsable de esos ruidos._

---No, espere!!! No me haga daño!

---Quién dijo eso? _ - pregunta Inuyasha mientras miraba a su alrededor, intentando encontrar a alguien_

---No quería asustarlo, solo pasaba por aquí. _-contesta la voz_

---Quién eres?

_En ese momento algunos rayos del Sol que lograron penetrar por los huecos de el denso follaje de los árboles, revelaron la identidad de esa extraña sombra que se encontraba ante él. Era una joven muy hermosa, blanca como la nieve, sus cabellos eran negros con rayos color bronce, su cara denotaba un par de ojos color verde aceituna. Traía una vestimenta sencilla color naranja claro, pero que lograba acentuar suavemente el contorno de su cuerpo. Traía consigo una canasta llena de toda clase de frutas y con una voz profunda y casi hechizante dijo:_

---Mi nombre es Iku. Solo pasaba por este lugar para recoger algunas frutas para llevarles de comer a mi familia. No quería asutarlo. Lo siento _ -dijo la joven_

---No se preocupe_.(XD:por qué tan amable?) **- **le dice Inuyasha en el momento en que gracias al gran deslumbramiento que le producía esa hermosa criatura , le golpea sin intención a la canasta de frutas que llevaba en sus manos, dejándola caer al suelo._

_Inuyasha rápidamente se agacha para recoger las frutas avergonzado, siguiéndole la chica. Ella miraba atentamente a Inuyasha, viendo como éste, sonrojado de la pena, intentaba recojer las frutas a toda prisa. De pronto Iku acerca su cara a la cara de Inuyasha y sin éste percatarse, ella le da un beso tierno, pero que logró que Inuyasha se quedara perplejo, sin decir ni hacer nada. Luego lo abrazó y él sólo se dejó._

---Inuyasha debe estar esperándome, qué verguenza! Debe estar muy preocupado por... mí!?

_Kagome al atravesar el pozo e ir corriendo en busca de Inuyasha, se queda sin aliento al presenciar algo que no esperaba. Quien ella creía que estaba esperándola, se estaba besando con otra chica. En ese momento sintió que todo el bosque se caía sobre ella e intentaba tragársela; en realidad era lo que más deseaba, deseaba todo lo peor, menos presenciar lo que sus ojos llenos de profunda tristeza estaban obsevando. Sin poder más, salió de allí corriendo._

_**Continuará...**_

mercuryakane: Hasta aquí el primer capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado, así que espero sus críticas, tanto constructivas como las menos constructivas.


	2. Deseo cumplido

**Capítulo 2: Deseo cumplido**

**---**Espera un momento _-dice Inuyasha intentando separarse de Iku_.

---Lo siento mucho. Fue mi culpa. Me dejé llevar. _ - respondió Iku llena de verguenza intentando remediar aquella penosa situación._

---No, no. No es tu culpa. El culpable fui yo. No debí dejarme besar por tí. ** -** _dijo Inuyasha también con una gran verguenza._

**---**Por qué? Por qué no debiste dejarte besar por mí? Es que no soy atractiva?_- pregunta con inocencia sin saber si estaba diciendo lo correcto._

**---**Lo que quiero decir es que no te conozco. Eres muy hermosa, pero no debo. Discúlpame, pero estoy esperando a alguien y no quiero que me vea contigo. _(XD y eso por qué?)- le dice con delicadeza y a la vez tratando de que se marche._

---Esa persona es una chica? _ - le pregunta Iku_

**---**Eso no viene al caso, y no creo que te interese. _-le dice en forma firme y resuelto_

**---**Lo siento, no debí meterme en tus asuntos. Pero gracias por tu cortesía, nadie se había portado tan bien conmigo. La que logre ganar tu corazón, va a ser la mujer más afortunada. Ahh!... Espero que a quien esperas, llegue muy pronto. Adiós. _- se despidió Iku con un aire de resignación, conformidad y agradecimiento. Aunque Inuyasha lo sintió como una especie de ironía._

_Inuyasha se sienta a los pies de un árbol, para seguir esperando a Kagome, tratando de olvidarse de lo que había pasado._

_Mientras tanto, Kagome corría sin rumbo, no sabía a dónde se dirigía, en realidad no le importaba, sólo quería irse muy lejos, a donde nadie la encontrara. Mientras corría, sus lágrimas caían al viento, como pequeños diamantes que se desintegraban, dejando paso a otros que sustituían a los ya desaparecidos. El bosque hiba desapareciendo cada vez más, hasta que se encontró frente a ella un gran río. Jamás lo había visto, pero no le prestó mucha importancia, sino que caminó cabizbaja por el muelle que allí se encontraba, y se sentó en el borde al final del mismo. El viento soplaba suavemente rozando su rostro, haciendo que las aguas formaran pequeñas olas que al golpear los soportes del muelle, producían una especie de melodía relajante._

**---**Por qué me afectó tanto lo que ví? Uff! Ya resígnate, sabes muy bien que lo que sientes por Inuyasha es algo muy profundo... lo amas. _ -pensaba Kagome ya calmada mientras lanzaba al aire tristes suspiros._ **-** Por qué hace ésto? Por qué lo hace a escondidas? Lo más probable esa chica logró lo que yo no pude,... hacer que se olvidara de Kikyo. Pero... siento que mi corazón está destrozado.

_Diciendo ésto comenzó a llorar sin consuelo, deseando irse muy lejos. De pronto, una neblina comenzó a llenar el lugar. Kagome alzó sus ojos para ver lo que pasaba, pero no podía ver nada. Secó sus aguados ojos intentando ver mejor, pero no funcionó. En ese instante, frente a ella, comenzó a disiparse un poco la niebla. Esto le permitió ver algo muy raro._

**---**Qué pasa? Qué es eso?_ -dijo Kagome mientras se ponía de pie.-_ Parece un... remolino?

_Frente a ella, en el agua, se estaba formando un remolino muy extraño. Era muy oscuro y se podían ver pequeños destellos de colores traslúcidos que seguían el contorno del agua._

**---**No me gusta para nada ésto. _-dijo Kagome_

_Kagome se acerca al borde del muelle, pero se echa hacia atrás sorprendida al ver cómo una pequeña barca levitaba desde el fondo del río en dirección a la superficie. Cuando la barca estuvo frente a la joven asustada todo se vuelve rojo, Kagome se queda petrificada, siente como si la empujaran desde atrás, trayendo como consecuencia su caída dentro de la barca. _

**---**Descansa pequeña miko, descansa _ -dijo una extraña voz mientras la barca comienza a descender hacia el fondo del río; el remolino se deshizo, los cubrieron las aguas y todo quedó en la normalidad._

**---**Kagome se ha tardado mucho _-pensaba Inuyasha mientras miraba al cielo con las manos cruzadas dentro de las mangas de su haori.-_ Qué le habrá pasado? _-decidió esperar un poco más, pero a los pocos minutos le ganó la impaciencia, así que salió a buscarla._

_Inuyasha cruza el pozo, llega a la casa de Kagome, vé al hermano de ella jugando en el patio y se dirige a él._

**---**Oye Sota. No has visto a Kagome?-

**---**Hola, amigo orejas de perro. A mi hermana?...La ví esta mañana, hiba hacia el pozo. -_contestó el niño mientras se dirigía de nuevo a jugar._

**---**Ella no pudo haber ido allá. _ -pensaba extrañado_**-** A lo mejor, y me está haciendo otra broma. Pero ya casi oscurece.** -**_diciendo ésto se marchó de nuevo al Japón Antiguo esperando encontrarla._

**---**Despierta, jovencita, ya llegamos.

_Poco a poco, la joven que se encontraba durmiendo dentro de la barca comenzó a abrir sus risueños ojos. Se sienta, se estruja los ojos, y al abrirlos completamente creyendo que todo lo que había vivido era un sueño y que al despertar todo hiba a estar en la normalidad, se da cuenta que está equivocada._

**---**Qué bueno que despertastes, por que yo no podría cargarte _-dijo de nuevo la voz._

_Kagome dirige su vista hacia donde provenía la voz y así pudo ver quien era su dueño. Era un anciano vestido de ropa sencilla, su cabello era largo y de color plateado, pero estaba amarrado en una coleta baja y no se encontraba revolcado como su barba, que escondía una parte de su cara, dejando a la vista sus enormes y hermosos ojos, cuyo color se distribuía entre azul celeste y púrpura._

**---**Quién es usted? Dónde estoy? _ -pregunta Kagome extrañada_

---...pequeña no te asustes. No te voy a hacer daño. Yo soy el Sr. Shimazaki y estamos en Kosure.

**---**Y por qué me trae aquí?

**---**Tú me llamastes. Los que llegan a éste río queriendo desaparecer, lo consiguen. Debes sentirte muy triste para haber deseado tal cosa.

**---**No quiero hablar de eso, y mucho menos con un extraño _-dijo Kagome entre enojada y desconcertada_

**---**Entiendo, pero quiero decirte algo, no quiero que me veas como un extraño; mas bien como un...amigo.

**---**Entonces, usted me secuestra y me trae a un lugar que no conozco y quiere que lo vea como a un amigo? _-contesta irónicamente_.

**---**Sé lo que sientes. Quieres regresar?

**---**Claro que sí!!!

**---**Segura?

**---**Este...debo volver _-dijo Kagome bajando su cabeza_

**---**Pues bien, te haré regresar...con una condición.

**---**Una condición?

**---**Quiero que me acompañes, para que conozcas Kosure. Creo que te va a interesar.

**---**No tengo otra opción?

**---**La verdad es que no tienes que hacerlo, pero quiero que acompañes a este pobre viejo y que también te distraigas y no pienses por un tiempo por lo que hayas pasado. Además, sientes que soy maligno?

---...no. Bueno... iré _-dijo, pensando así que no era tan mala idea mantenerse lejos por un tiempo, aunque no conociera en donde se encontraba.-_ pero...me promete que me va a regresar?

**---**Te lo prometo

_Diciendo ésto, los dos bajan de la barca que ya había encallado en la orilla del río de ese lugar. Se encaminaron a una pequeña aldea que allí se encontraba. El anciano se detuvo frente a una familia que al parecer lo esperaba y éste le dió un saco lleno de panes y frutos, que se lo agradecieron con un abrazo. Kagome al ver ese gesto de amabilidad, pensó que ese anciano no era tan malo después de todo. Llegaron al umbral de la puerta de una casa un poco más apartada de las demás. Estaba un poco maltratada, al parcer había recibido muchos golpes. El anciano toca la puerta, le abre una mujer muy joven y entre sus faldas se escondía un pequeño niño, que se quedó mirando fijamente a Kagome y al ésta sonreirle, se escondió asustado detrás de la joven._

**---**Puedes esperarme un momento aquí? _-le dijo el señor Shimazaki a Kagome_

**---**No se preocupe, aquí lo esperaré

_El anciano entra a la casa, se escucha una conversación y al poco rato, sale._

**---**Aquí nos quedaremos. Es muy humilde, pero es segura. _-los dos entraron a la casa, se sentía un olor muy rico, al parecer estaban preparando la cena._

---Es muy bonita la casa _-dijo Kagome intentando comenzar una conversación_

---Aquí vive mi hija y mi nieto _-dijo el anciano_

**---**Y su esposo?

**---** _... - se quedó pensativo el anciano_

**---**Mi esposo murió _-contestó la joven mientras se dirigía a la mesa_

**---**Lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar. Yo... _- rápido contesta Kagome avergonzada_

**---**No te preocupes, eso fue hace mucho tiempo _-le responde el Sr. Shimazaki_- Mira, te presento a mi hija Harumi.

**---**Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi _-le respondió sin pasar aún la verguenza_

---El mío es aún más _-dice Harumi mientras se saludan_

---Y ese que está detrás de las faldas de Harumi es mi nieto Enishi _-prosiguió el anciano_

**---**Hola. Cómo estás pequeño? _-dijo Kagome intentando obtener una sonrisa del niño. No lo consiguió, mas bien el niño salió corriendo de allí._

---No te preocupes _-dijo Harumi-_ el es muy tímido. Toma, come, debes alimentarte.

**---**No tengo hambre, gracias.

**---**Debes comer aunque sea un poco. Si no lo haces, pensaré que no te agrada mi comida.- _terminó de insistir Harumi_

---Esta bien. Lo haré por eso.

_Harumi salió del lugar, en dirección a la cocina. De pronto llega Enishi y se sienta al lado de su abuelo mirando curiosamente a la visita y Harumi se sienta al lado de Kagome. Cuando todos cenaron y reposaron, Harumi le indica a Kagome donde dormiría._

**---**Este será tu cuarto, es pequeño pero muy cómodo y además tiene una puerta que conduce al jardín. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en llamarme. Que duermas bien.

---Gracias por todo _-le contestó Kagome_

**---**Lo hago con mucho gusto. Buenas noches

**---**Buenas noches.

_Kagome se sienta en la cama y se puso a pensar en todo lo que había vivido durante ese día. No podía entender lo que pasaba. Aunque ya había vivido y visto cosas extrañas, había algo que le preocupaba. En ese instante escuchó un ruido de algo que se acercaba. Kagome mira atenta hacia la puerta. Se corre la misma y aparece una sombra muy pequeña. Era Enishi que había entrado al cuarto._

**---**Qué haces aquí Enishi? Ese es tu nombre, verdad?

**---**Hola, no te asusté?

**---**Un poco.

**---**Mi abuelo dice que te tengo que tratar muy bien, por que eres una persona muy especial _ -dijo Enishi mientras con curiosidad se sienta al lado de Kagome, quien le responde con una sonrisa_

---El te dijo eso?

**---**Si. _-diciendo ésto el niño mira fijamente a Kagome con una especie de cariño_

**---**Tus ojos... se parecen a los del señor Shimazaki. _-dijo Kagome_

**---**Si, mi abuelo y yo, somos los únicos que tenemos este color de ojos. No te gustan?

---Si, son muy hermosos.

---Oye... quieres ser mi amiga?

---Claro que si...

**---**Gracias!!! _ -diciendo ésto salió corriendo del cuarto, sin dejar terminar a Kagome_

---Qué niño tan extraño, pero es muy simpático... Uff! Creo que mejor descanso, estoy muy tensa y cansada. Además...pronto regresaré a casa...eso es lo que quiero? Mejor duérmete, ya no te soportas ni a tí misma. _-pensó Kagome quedándose dormida._

**---**Donde estará Kagome? Que ni piense que estoy preocupado por ella**. -**_murmuraba Inuyasha muy enojado mientras daba saltos de un árbol a otro.-_ Lo más seguro es que está con sus amigas divirtiéndose a mi costa. Me ha tomado como un ton...to _ -concluyó cuando divisó algo muy familiar que lo sacó de sus furiosas murmuraciones. De un salto cayó al suelo y se dirigió hacia las raíces de un árbol, poniendo su mirada en un objeto. Cuando se agacha para descubrir que era, se da cuenta que eso pertenecía a Kagome._

**---**Es su mochila. Entonces...si estuvo aquí...pero, dónde está? _-terminó de decir con una especie de inquietud en su voz.-_ Sniff, Sniff _-comenzó a olfatear. Inuyasha no logró percibir muy claramente_**-** Siento la escencia de Kagome, pero hay otra escencia que la opaca.

**-**Espero que todo salga bien _-murmuró con un tono de complicidad una extraña figura que se encontraba escondida en un árbol aledaño a Inuyasha, observando así todo lo que sucedía._

_Continuará..._


	3. Extranjera conocida

Perdonen la tardanza. Sorry!!!! Pero es que me han matado en la escuela con tanta tarea. Pero ya tomé un respiro, así que les traigo un especial 2x1 (les dejo mis dos siguientes capis); además intentaré actualizar más seguido.

Gracias a **DenisseKagome** (estoy de acuerdo contigo) y a **Pink.Prongs x.HHr.x** por sus reviews, en verdad aprecio sus comentarios.

Capítulo 3: Extranjera conocida

_Los primeros rayos del sol entraban por los huecos de la maltratada ventana del cuarto de la joven huésped. Reinaba un profundo silencio con excepción de los cantos hermosos de las aves y el sonido que producía el vaivén del río cercano. La hermosa joven que dormía plácidamente entre las sábanas de la cama -a pesar de la agitación que había pasado el día anterior, sentía que todo ese ambiente era casi perfecto, era tranquilo y ..._

---Despierta amiga, ya salió el sol, despierta! _-gritaba Enishi mientras entraba en el cuarto. Kagome se levanta exaltada, ya que los gritos del niño la sacaron de la paz en que se encontraba sumida._- Levántate, es un nuevo día _-dijo nuevamente pero ahora con un tono diferente. Susurraba en vez de gritar; al parecer se había dado cuenta que sus gritos habían ocasionado un susto a la preciada huésped.- _Perdona si te asusté._-concluyó un poco avergonzado._

---No te preocupes, además tenía que levantarme, no crees? _-dijo Kagome con ternura y brindando una sonrisa_

---Te espero en el desayuno_ -dijo despidiéndose el niño_

---Esta bien, voy en un minuto _-le contestó la chica_

---Se me olvidaba... _-se voltea antes de salir de la habitación al acordarse de algo_- Mi madre te dice que puedes tomar un baño, si lo deseas, antes de bajar a desayunar.

---Dile que tomaré su palabra. Gracias de nuevo Enishi.

_La joven se levanta de la cama, la arregla y se dirige al baño. Preparó un rico baño de agua caliente, era el mejor relajante. Kagome pensaba en la delicia que estaba disfrutando, a pesar de que no se encontraba en su época podía disfrutar un rico baño dentro de una casa, ya que en el Sengoku cuando se bañaba tenía que hacerlo en una terma y con la expectativa de que a el monje Miroku o algún otro pervertido no le diera con espiarla. Después de un corto rato, salió del agua, envolvió la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y se dirigió un poco avergonzada -temiendo que la vieran- hacia su temporal cuarto. Allí se topó con que le habían preparado ropa limpia sobre la cama. Así que se arregló y se dirigió a donde se encontraban los demás._

_Todos se encontraban desayunando. El Sr. Shimazaki hablaba con Enishi mientras comían y Harumi se encontraba en la cocina. Kagome se dirigió hacia ellos al momento en que Harumi aparece._

---Veo que te pusistes la ropa que te preparé. Te queda perfecta.

---Si es muy bonita, gracias.

---Ven siéntate a comer _-le invitó el sr. Shimazaki a Kagome, mientras Enishi se quedaba mirándola fijamente._

---Te sientes bien estando aquí, Kagome? _-le pregunta Harumi mientras le servía el desayuno_

---A pesar de todo...me siento muy bien.

---Por qué a pesar de todo? _-pregunta Enishi inesperadamente_

---Enishi!!! _-responde Harumi un poco ofendida con el comentario_

---No lo regañes Harumi _-intervino el sr. Shimazaki-_ solo preguntaba. Yo te contestaré Enishi...Ella está lejos de su casa, no conoce este lugar y no le gustó la forma en que llegó aquí. No es cierto, jovencita?

---... _-se quedó callada Kagome, el anciano había dado justo en el clavo_

---No la molesten! Es nuestra invitada y tenemos que tratarla bien. Si? _-dijo Harumi ya perdiendo la paciencia_

_Hubo un gran silencio en ese instante, continuaron comiendo y al finalizar el Sr. Shimazaki y Enishi se levantaron y se marcharon. Así las jóvenes se quedaron conversando en la casa._

---Quisiera pedirte disculpas a nombre de mi padre por la forma en que te trajo. Pero... mi padre me dijo que te había encontrado llorando antes de traerte. _-Harumi se dirigió curiosa a Kagome_

---No era nada _-contesta la miko, bajando su cabeza y comenzando a jugar con sus dedos_

---Yo soy también mujer, y a mi parecer no creo que haya sido nada. No me quieres confiar que te pasó?

---... _-Kagome solo se limitó a suspirar_

---Problemas con tus padres? O tal vez... un chico?

---No! _-respondió Kagome agitada- _Perdóname, pero no quiero hablar de eso. Aprecio tu preocupación, pero... Umm, hace mucho tiempo que viven aquí? _-rápidamente la miko recurre al viejo escape de cambiar de tema_

---Bueno...me cambiastes la conversación de golpe, pero te voy a contestar... Yo vivo aquí desde que tengo memoria. Kosure ha sido mi único hogar. Nací, crecí, y creo que también moriré aquí.

---Y como era su esposo?

---Mi esposo? Era un hombre excepcional. Era buen compañero y muy buen padre. Enishi lo adoraba, era su héroe.

---Y de qué murió? Perdón!!! Lo siento, no debí. _-vuelve a meter la pata la chica_

---No te preocupes. Mi esposo murió en un accidente. _-intentó tranquilizar a Kagome-_ Una vez salió de pesca y lo alcanzó una tormenta; su barca no pudo aguantar más y se estrelló contra unas rocas. Eso fue muy duro para Enishi. _-dijo Harumi con tristeza y nostalgia-_ Quieres preguntarme otra cosa?

---... y este lugar cómo es?

---Kosure, a decir verdad era un lugar muy tranquilo, todos vivían en paz unos con otros. Todo era una perfecta armonía.

---Era? Ya no es así?

---Lamentablemente todo cambió.

---Por qué?

---Bueno, pues por muchas razones... Creo que debo ir a conseguir algunas cosas para la comida _-dijo Harumi mientras se ponía de pie._

---Ahora digo yo que me cambió la conversación de golpe- _pensó Kagome intrigada_

---Te quedas en tu casa. No tardo mucho, solo voy a conseguir algunas cosas. Está bien?

---Puedo ir contigo?

---Con...migo? No! Quédate aquí. Necesitas descansar. _-reaccionó intranquila Harumi_

---Es que no me quiero quedar sola. Además quiero conocer el lugar.

---No lo sé. Pienso que no es conveniente.

---Por qué no es conveniente?... Por favor,...sí? _-preguntaba suplicante Kagome_

---...no puedo tenerla encerrada, no es justo para ella. Qué hago? _-pensaba nerviosa Harumi- _Sabes? Ven conmigo. Creo que necesitas aire en vez de más reposo._ -le dijo-_ Espero no equivocarme _-pensó dudosa_

---En serio? Gracias! -chocando sus manos, de un salto se levantó con alegría.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Por qué viven ustedes tan alejados de las demás personas? _-preguntó Kagome mientras se dirigían al mercado de la aldea._

---Nos gusta estar más tranquilos. _-contestó Harumi_

---Harumi...eres tú querida? _-preguntó una anciana que se acercaba poco a poco a Harumi, estaba muy maltrecha, además de que al parecer estaba ciega._

---Sí soy yo abuela Tae. _-Harumi se acerca a la anciana para que ésta notara su presencia_

---Oh querida...dile a Shimazaki que le agradezco mucho su ayuda. Si no hubiera sido por él, nos hubiéramos muerto de hambre.

---No se preocupe abuela Tae, se lo diré y me alegro que se encuentre bien. Bueno, hasta luego._ -intentó Harumi despedirse con cortesía_

---No me vas a presentar a la jovencita que te acompaña, Harumi? _-Harumi se detuvo en seco ante la petición de la anciana_

---Ahh, si, si, claro. Este...abuela Tae te presento a...Kagome, una...amiga de la familia.

---Hola jovencita. _-saludó la anciana a Kagome_

---Hola señora _-respondió Kagome mientras saludaba con reverencia_

---No me digas señora. Para todos soy la abuela Tae. Qué te trae por aquí?

---..., descanso. _-dijo en el momento en que miraba a Harumi_

---Oye, puedo tocar tu cara?

---S...si, claro. No veo por qué no.. _-esa pregunta no se la esperaba, pero no queria importunar a la abuela con un desplante_

---Eres muy bonita _-decía la anciana mientras rozaba con sus manos toda la cara de Kagome- _Tienes unos hermosos ojos color chocolate y una saludable cabellera negra. Kagome Higurashi, verdad?

---Cómo sabe todo eso? _-se asombra la miko ante tal acierto _

---No tengo el privilegio de la vista _-respondió-_ pero mis manos hacen sus función y con ellas puedo ver hasta lo más profundo del corazón.

---Ahora si nos tenemos que ir abuela Tae. Ven Kagome _-interrumpió Harumi tomando a Kagome de la mano_

---Adiós abuela Tae, fue un gusto conocerla. _-se despidió Kagome _

---El mío aún más. Oye querida... _- le dice la anciana a Kagome mientras se acercaba a su oído- _No te sientas mal por lo que viste ayer en el Sengoku. No todo es lo que parece.

---E..en el Sen..goku? -se aturde grandemente la chica.

---Veo hasta lo más profundo del corazón, recuerdas?

---Pero... _-no pudo decir ni una palabra más, ya que la anciana se encontraba alejada por el camino opuesto _

---Ven Kagome, no le hagas mucho caso. Ella es un poco...desatenta _-le dijo Harumi mientras se la llevaba._

---Cómo ella supo lo que ví? _-pensó Kagome intrigada. Nadie además de ella, sabía lo que había visto entre Inuyasha y aquella chica, bueno, eso ella creía. _

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Al acercarse a la casa, Harumi y Kagome quedaron asombradas. Bajo el umbral de la puerta había una gran cantidad de canastas de frutas, flores hermosas y otros muchos regalos interesantes. Junto a todas esas cosas se encontraba una pequeña niña; la cual al ver a las dos jóvenes llegar, se dirigió hacia ellas. Saludó a Harumi, pero al acercarse a Kagome hizo una especie de reverencia especial. Le tomó de la mano e hizo que se agachara, la niña se acercó a su cara y le dió un beso en la mejilla._

---Todo esto es para tí, la aldea te esperaba. Te queremos Ai no senshi (Guerrera de Amor) _-al decir ésto se marchó, quedándose Harumi nerviosa y Kagome confundida_

---Harumi? _-reacciona Kagome sin voltear_

---Si?

---Por qué esa niña me dijo Ai no senshi?

---Creo que está sospechando algo _-pensó Harumi- _Kagome, creo que deberás hacerle esa pregunta a mi padre.

---Está bien. Pero...quiero que le regresen toda esta comida a la aldea, yo no me puedo quedar con esto mientras ellos no tienen nada.

---Esta bien, mandaré a alguien para que lo regrese. Eres muy considerada.

_Al esperar por un tiempo, hasta que cayó la noche al sr. Shimazaki; Kagome se dirigió a su temporal habitación, que ahora se encontraba cubierta por el resto de los regalos que Harumi no pudo entregar y se recostó a descansar un poco. No hizo mas que cerrar sus ojos y la imagen que se clavó en su mente, fue nada mas y nada menos que la de su amada desdicha, Inuyasha, y cómo ese terrible momento en el bosque la había conducido a un lugar que no conocía, pero que no estaba segura de que ese pensar fuera compartido por la aldea, ya que no cabía duda de que todos allí conocían o pretendían conocerla._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

---Padre, que bueno que llegastes. No sabes lo que sucedió._ -Harumi muy exaltada se acerca a su progenitor_

---Sabemos lo que pasa. _-dijo el sr. Shimazaki, refiriéndose también a Enishi que se encontraba junto a él- _El rumor de que una joven extranjera arribó a la aldea, llegó hasta nuestros oídos.

---Pues deberías hablar con ella. No es justo que le ocultemos la verdad de su llegada.

---Abuelo, sabes que ella tiene razón _-añadió Enishi preocupado_

---Entonces estás preparado para revelarle todo sobre nosotros? _-dijo el anciano_

---Sí, lo estoy. Ella no merece que le ocultemos las cosas, además, sabes que ella debe saberlo, y mientras más pronto mejor.

---Muy bien, y cuándo se lo dirán? _-interrumpió Harumi_

---Mañana la llevaremos al templo _-respondió el anciano con un dejo de misterio en el aire._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

---Ya toda la verdad será dicha..."El velo de oscuridad que cubre este lugar será quitado para dar paso a la luz" _-pensaba una extraña silueta que se encontraba sentada fuera de la puerta de la habitación de Kagome que daba al jardín, mientras lanzaba suspiros al aire a la vez que su mirada se dirigía a las estrellas- _También...mi destino será trazado. Si ella supiera. _-decía mientras frotaba la sortija que llevaba en su dedo._

---Umm _-murmuraba Kagome mientras daba vueltas en la cama intentando dormir- _Qué me pasa? No puedo dormir, ...Inuyasha. _-después de dejarse vencer por el insomnio, a su mente regresa la imagen de su amado de orbes doradas, tenía que admitir que hiciera lo que hiciera no podía sacarlo de su mente y menos aún de su corazón- _Tal vez un poco de aire fresco me caería bien. _-diciendo esto se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la puerta del jardín. Cuando abre la puerta y sale, se encuentra con la presencia de esta extraña figura, a la cual la oscuridad de la noche no le permitía revelar su faz.- _Qué? _-reacciona Kagome en el momento en el que el sombrío personaje la mira fijamente a los ojos asustado; sus miradas se encuentran; la joven busca en sus ojos la razón de su presencia- _Quién eres? _-reaccionó nuevamente intentando obtener una respuesta. La criatura no da ninguna señal de pretender contestar, solo sale huyendo perdiéndose así entre la noche- _Espera!!! _-grita Kagome para poder detenerlo, pero no lo logró- _Uff! _-suspira en el instante en que su atención es desviada a un brillante objeto que se encuentra tirado en el piso._

_Kagome se agacha para recoger el objeto. Al tomarlo entre sus manos se pudo percatar que era nada más y nada menos que una lustrosa sortija. Poseía un refulgente color plateado, además, tenía una gran piedra azul incrustada en medio de otra placa de piedra color púrpura que sorprendentemente comenzó a emitir un resplandor en el momento en que la joven lo había tomado entre sus dedos. Pero al observar detenidamente la piedra azul, pudo ver algo semejante al agua moviéndose dentro de la misma. Kagome ni tan siquiera pudo asegurar si había escuchado el sonido de las aguas que al parecer allí se encontraban._

---Pero...quién será el dueño de ésta sortija? Por qué huyó? Aunque...esos ojos...los he visto.

_Continuará..._


	4. Dejando la aldea atrás

Capítulo 4: Dejando la aldea atrás

---Buenos días Kagome. Dormistes bien? _-preguntó Harumi cuando Kagome llegó a la cocina. Esta simplemente le contesta con una leve sonrisa._- Ven a desayunar. Necesitas energía para el viaje.

---Viaje? A dónde voy? _-la miko si se encontraba todavía bajo los efectos del cansancio, logró despertar rápidamente al escuchar la noticia_

---Vamos a enseñarte todo el lugar _-irrumpió el sr. Shimazaki_

---Pero...ustedes no...

---Nuestra condición quedó en que tú conocerías Kosure y yo te regresaba a tu hogar. _-dijo el anciano- _Además, no quieres saber por qué todos te conocen?

---En realidad sí. _-esto sí le interesó a Kagome, era por lo que había estado esperando el día anterior- _Lo que pasa es que me tomó de sorpresa.

---Entonces todo está arreglado. Solo falta Enishi. _-dijo Harumi mientras servía el desayuno_

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

---Cómo te la pasastes Sango? _-le pregunta Miroku a la exterminadora_

---Eliminando las chicas a las que le propuso matrimonio, a las que le golpearon por propasarse, sus miradas pervertidas, sus manos resbaladizas... _-Sango un poco enojada (un poco? XD)comenzaba a enumerar una a una las peripecias que había tenido que soportar mientras anduvo con el monje hentai._

---Estás celosa? _-le pregunto el monje muy descaradamente_

---No entienda mal. _-respondió rápidamente Sango mientras sus mejillas se hiban ruborizando notablemente. Miroku se dió cuenta del sonrojo e inesperadamente se le acerca suavemente, con un toque de ternura le toma la barbilla elevándole así un poco la cabeza, al mismo tiempo haciendo que ésta lo mirara tomándole así las manos._

---Quiero decirte... _-comenzó a hablar Miroku suavemente intentando acoplar su voz al ambiente de paz que se sentía alrededor de ellos- ..._que eres una chica muy especial... -seguía diciendo mientras acercaba su cara a la de la exterminadora intentando tocar sus labios- ...yo no aguanto más esto, quiero que sepas que te...

---Hola!!! Qué bueno que regresaron! _-apareció de momento Shippo muy alegre por el regreso de sus amigos. Pero gracias a éste estruendoso saludo departe de este pequeño personaje, interrumpiendo así el momento perfecto entre Miroku y Sango (hay que admitir que era mas perfecto para Miroku; él es el enamorado-compulsivo-rechazado XD), hizo que a ésta pareja les diera casi un infarto._

---Interrumpí algo? _-prosiguió el pequeño kitsune_

---Qué haces aquí, Shippo? _-Miroku intentó ser lo más paciente con el niño, pero creo que se le contagió lo Inuyasha ya que terminó gritándole _

---Lo siento mucho _-dijo Shippo en el momento en que tomaba la apariencia de un inofensivo gatito. Sus ojitos eran tiernamente desgarradores y su voz sonaba abatidora. Miroku cuando logró calamrse a raíz de esa transformación aprovechó para decir que Shippo pronto tendría un amigo con quien jugar, por que Sango "hiba a darle un hijo" . Además esta inventada noticia la acompañó de nuevo con sus inquietas manos. Todo esta mezcla provocó que Sango se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. _

---Su excelencia!!! _-grita Sango a la vez que le daba un buen zarpazo al monje que lo hace cómicamente estrellarse contra el suelo._

---Esta bien. Sólo interrumpías nuestra conexión, Shippo._-dijo Miroku mientras se levantaba del suelo. (en verdad este monje es masoquista XD)_

---Nuestra qué? _-gritó aún mas furiosa Sango, al tiempo en que Shippo se interponía entre ellos dos para no permitir que se abalanzara de nuevo sobre el monje._

---No te enojes. Solo quería preguntarles si han visto a Kagome? _-dijo Shippo ya un poquito asustado_

---A Kagome? _-Sango rápidamente se calma, Miroku respira tranquilamente y ésta le contesta algo confundida-_ No la hemos visto en todo el día. Además ella hiba a estar realizando una tarea. En estos momentos debe estar en su casa, con Kaede...

---Pero no está allí. Yo la ví llegar esta mañana, pero no pude ir donde ella porque la anciana Kaede me lo impidió _-dijo Shippo _

---Y no has visto a Inuyasha? _-preguntó Miroku ya un poco repuesto de la embestida e integrándose a la conversación_

---No por qué?

---Bueno...por que ella tal vez le pidió ayuda y... _-prosiguió el monje_

---Es verdad puede que esté con ese perro malo. _-Shippo contesta con inocencia, muy alejado de los pensamientos morbosos del monje hentai_

---No pienso que estén juntos hasta esta hora haciendo una tarea. _-dijo Sango mientras se daba cuenta del pensar de Miroku_

---Quien sabe_ -dijo Miroku con una sonrisita maliciosa que muchos ya conocemos. _

---Pues yo pienso que no. Podría ser que estén juntos, pero ellos nunca se van sin avisar. Hay algo que no me gusta _-se quedó Sango un poco preocupada._

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

---Entonces, a dónde nos dirigimos? _-pregunta Kagome mientras emprendían el viaje_

---Ya lo sabrás. _-dijo el anciano mientras se hiban adentrando en el bosque dejando así la aldea atrás. _

---Muy bien, llegamos. _-dijo el anciano después de haber caminado por un par de horas, mientras se detenían frente a un precipicio._

---Qué hacemos aquí? _-dice Kagome dándose cuenta que no había más camino adelante._

---Hasta aquí llega el territorio de la aldea. _-Enishi habla observando al mismo tiempo todo el alrededor_

---En estos momentos vamos a ir a un lugar que no es del todo agradable. Kagome, te hemos ocultado muchas cosas, pero te revelaremos toda la verdad _-el sr. Shimazaki posa sus ojos sobre la chica para infundirle tranquilidad_

---Necesitamos que prestes mucha atención y te mantengas junto a nosotros. Vamos a seguir el camino. Cruzaremos el precipicio _-dijo Enishi con la mas profunda tranquilidad _

---Está bien, lo haré, no es algo peligroso _-declara Kagome con una paz y tranquilidad envidiable. (yo estuviera muriéndome de miedo XD)_

---Qué bueno que pienses así _-dijo el pequeño sorprendido por aquella serena reacción_

---Qué!!! No entienden lo que es sarcasmo, ironía... No voy a hacer ese acto suicida ni loca! _-dijo Kagome con una fuerte voz saliéndose de esa falsa tranquilidad y cayendo en una locura desbordante_

---No va a pasar nada. Esto no es lo que parece. En realidad esto no es un precipicio _-dijo el anciano intentando tranquilizar a la ahora gritona Kagome_

---No entiendo! _-decía mientras apretaba sus manos contra sus cabeza al estilo niña pequeña haciendo perreta_

---Muy bien, te mostraré. _-el anciano comienza a dirigirse al borde del precipicio. Kagome lo observa confundida, Enishi se mantiene tranquilo. De pronto cuando pone un pie en el precipicio, el anciano desaparece en la nada._

---Dónde está? Qué paso? _-ahora si que Kagome no entendía nada_

---El acaba de cruzar al otro lado. Ahora es nuestro turno._ -le contesta sereno el niño_

---No, No! _-la miko comienza a alejarse del precipicio y de Enishi dando a entender que por ninguna forma lo hiba a cruzar._

---No te preocupes, no te va a pasar nada. Confías en mi? _-Enishi se acerca a ella y la mira infundiéndole confianza y tranquilidad_

---Si. _-Kagome no pudo negarse, por una extraña razón sabía que podía confiar en ese niño, ya que de alguna manera sentía que este la podía proteger._

_Enishi la toma de la mano y comienzan a correr. Kagome se asusta, se sujeta fuerte de la mano de Enishi cerrando los ojos en el momento en que llegan a la orilla del precipicio. De pronto, ellos desaparecen._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

---Puedes abrir los ojos _-Enishi le da a entender que todo se encuentra bien_

---Estamos vivos? -_Kagome le pregunta con miedo a la respuesta_

---Si _-le contestó el niño con un poco de risa _

_Poco a poco Kagome comenzó a abrir sus apretados ojos. Cuando los abrió totalmente se encontró con algo inesperado. Habían dejado atrás -aunque humilde- a una soleada y tranquila aldea, para dar paso a un ambiente totalmente opuesto. Se encontraban en medio de un oscuro bosque, donde los árboles carecían de vida y una densa bruma sobrellenaba el lugar. El manto del cielo ya no albergaba al sol, pero tampoco a la luna o las estrellas; sino que en cambio tenía adherido a sí una especie de agujero en forma de espiral, algo así como el vórtice (Kazana) en la mano de el monje Miroku, el cual absorbía unos destellos que provenían de todas partes._

---Dónde estamos? _-entra en estado de confusión al observar ese abrupto cambio_

---Estamos en Kosure _-el anciano le contesta mientras se acercaba a ellos_

---No comprendo, qué pasó?

---Mira detrás de tí.

---Qué es ésto? _-preguntó asombrada Kagome al ver una gran capa gris tras sí- _Parece una especie de... barrera.

---Lo que ves es un campo de fuerza, _- prosiguió el anciano-_ con el cual protegemos nuestra aldea.

---De qué la protegen?

---De todo ésto _-dijo Enishi señalando todo a su alrededor-_ Nuestra aldea no es tratada gratamente en este lugar, por lo cual sufre constantes ataques y ésto es lo único que la protege.

---Pero por qué la atacan?

---En verdad quieres saber?

---Si, quiero saber.

---Por...tu causa.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Inuyasha! Dónde está Kagome? _-preguntó Shippo al ver a Inuyasha que llegaba a la aldea_

---Ella no está con ustedes? _-preguntó Inuyasha_

---Ella no hiba a estar contigo? Qué pasó? _-preguntó Sango_

---Volvistes a tratarla mal, verdad? _-dijo Shippo enojado_

---Cállate, enano! Y sí, se suponía que llegara esta mañana, pero nunca llegó.

---Y la fuistes a buscar en su casa? _-preguntó Miroku_

---Sí, pero tampoco saben dónde está.

---Y si Naraku tiene algo que ver. _-el pequeño kitsune se asusta_

---Ya hubiéramos sabido algo -_dijo Miroku_

---Es muy extraño. Dónde estará? _-Sango comienza a preocuparse_

---Niña tonta, dónde estarás? _-pensó Inuyasha ya intranquilo con esa situación. Ya es de saber que cuando Kagome no estaba nuestro híbrido se ponía de malas, pero cuando esta se ausentaba sin avisar, esa intranquilidad se convertía en extrema preocupación._

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

---Por mi causa? Yo nunca he estado en este lugar. Cómo va a ser por mi causa?- _pregunta muy aturdida Kagome _

---Debes estar muy confundida y a la vez sorprendida. Pero en realidad tú tienes que ver en todo ésto. _-dijo el anciano- _Necesito que confíes en nosotros. Te vamos a explicar todo. Pero debemos ir a un lugar primero.

---No quiero seguir. No sé que pensar. _-Kagome se sentía incómoda y muy insegura. Tantas cosas habían sucedido antes de su llegada a Kosure y ahora lo de su supuesta culpa de la destruccción del lugar, no la dejaban pensar claramente, se sentía perdida entre tantos pensamientos._

---Kagome, puedes estar segura que no te haremos daño. Al lugar que nos dirigimos es donde podemos darte respuestas que tú misma confirmarás. _- le dijo Enishi-_ Vendrás? _-Kagome se queda pensativa. Sentía que necesitaba respuestas._

---Sólo acompáñanos y si después decides marcharte, lo comprenderemos _-dijo el anciano para no hacerla sentir presionada_

---Qué dices? _- le pregunta Enishi a la miko_

---Yo... yo...Está bien. _-contestó Kagome ya convencida que de otra forma quizás no podría aclarar sus dudas._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Luego de caminar por alrededor de una hora entre árboles despedazados, pantanos gigantescos y ruinas, se detuvieron frente a un muro cubierto por musgos y enredaderas. El anciano comienza a arrancar toda la cubierta vegetal de la pared, mientras a la vez la rozaba con sus manos, al parecer buscando algo. De pronto se detiene, llama a Enishi y le habla al oído. El se aparta de su abuelo y mira a Kagome._

---Pasa algo? _-pregunta Kagome ante ese misterioso acto_

---Tenemos un problema, no podemos continuar. _-dijo el sr. Shimazaki al parecer un poco molesto_

---Por qué?

---Olvidamos algo. _- dijo el niño muy avergonzado_

_Kagome se acerca al muro, buscando el lugar en donde se detuvo anteriormente el anciano. Rozó con su dedo el pequeño agujero que había en el muro, entonces saca discretamente el anillo que encontró la noche anterior y pone la piedra del mismo dentro del agujero. De pronto el muro comienza a temblar, abriéndose en él una puerta. Los compañeros miran a Kagome y se turban._

---Podemos pasar. _- dijo Kagome agarrando rápidamente el anillo _

---Pero... cómo lo abristes? _-preguntó Enishi sin entender lo que había sucedido_

---No lo sé... Vamos a continuar. _-Kagome se hizo la desentendida, para así evitar preguntas; así que al ver la indecisión y la sorpresa en la cara de los dos acompañantes, decidió tomar la iniciativa y pasar por la puerta_

_El sr. Shimazaki y Enishi se miran confundidos y asombrados, pero decidieron continuar. Pensaron restarle importancia a lo sucedido, ya que aunque no era lo planeado, habían conseguido pasar el muro. Kagome quien entró primero, al lograr pasar la abertura de la pared, queda sorprendida ante lo que se alzaba frente a sus ojos._

---Un templo?! _-no le había pasado por la mente encontrarse tras ese muro un templo, y mucho menos encontrarlo en tan buenas condiciones, a juzgar por el desastre que estaba ocurriendo en Kosure._

---No sé por qué te sorprendes, al fin y al cabo vives en uno, no? _-el anciano al notar la sorpresa en la joven comienza a hablarle ya en una forma más abierta, dando a enteder que muchas cosas sabe de ella y que no se las reservará sino que las develará ante ella para hacerla salir de su incertidumbre._

---Cómo sabe eso? _-Kagome comenzaba a desconfiar más y lo seguiría haciendo hasta que sus dudas fueran disipadas_

---Entremos.

_Los viajeros comenzaron a caminar sobre una vereda empedrada que hacía de entrada al templo y que a su vez se encontraba en el lado derecho de un pequeño estanque. Al llegar al umbral de la entrada del templo, Enishi se detiene frente a Kagome, la toma de la mano y la insta a entrar._

_Continuará... _


	5. Sacrificio de amor

Primero que nada quiero pedirles disculpas. Sé que prometí actualizar más seguido; pero con lo que no contaba era que hiba a estar sin teléfono. Así que ya saben qué significa, NO internet (qué depresión!!!!)

Pero aquí les envió el siguiente capi. De este en adelante todos van a ser más largos porque me está llegando mucha inspiración. Cuando vuelva a actualizar -y espero que sea pronto-, les dejo 2 capis.

Quiero agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado reviews, en verdad me siento muy emocionada de que les guste mi historia. Gracias a ustedes es que sigo escribiendo. Gracias!!!!

Capítulo 5: Sacrificio de amor

---Entra Kagome. _-le toma las manos Enishi mientras la dirige al interior del templo_

---... _-Kagome entra callada pero con su sentido de la vista atento a todo el interior del lugar_

---Ven siéntate, jovencita _-dijo el anciano llevándola hacia una mesa que se encontraba en el centro del cuarto. Todos se sientan alrededor de la misma, Shimazaki toma una bocanada de aire y comienza a hablar- _La razón por la que te hemos traído aquí es para contarte toda la verdad de tu llegada y de nosotros. Estás dispuesta a escuchar y a tratar de entender todo lo que te vamos a contar?

---Eso...creo. _-le responde no muy decidida la chica pero sumamente intrigada_

---Comenzaré desde el principio. _-el anciano comienza a extender su brazo derecho señalando a las paredes del templo tomando así la atención de sus acompañantes-_ Como puedes observar, en las paredes que comprenden este templo se encuentran grabados textos y escenas. Estos representan las cosas que sucedieron y que han de suceder en Kosure. _-ahora junta sus manos sobre la mesa y baja levemente su cabeza continuando con la narración- _Hubo un tiempo en que Kosure era muy distinto a lo que se ha convertido ahora. Todo tenía vida y energía. Cada uno de los cuatro reinos vivían en paz unos con otros.

---Cuatro reinos? _-interrumpe Kagome sin dejar de observar los grabados_

---Kosure _-prosiguió el anciano-_ está constituído por cuatro reinos. Cada reino tiene su guardián, el cual se encarga de mantener el balance en su reino correspondiente. Cada uno de los reinos representa los cuatro elementos principales de la Tierra. El reino mizu (agua), el reino tsuchi (tierra), el reino kaze (viento), y el reino hi (fuego). Estos reinos se encuentran unidos alrededor de una montaña, llamada SetsuzokuYama (Montaña Unión), pero comúnmente llamada AiYama (Montaña Amor).

---Montaña...Amor... -_susurró la chica- _Por qué la llaman así y no por su nombre original? _-pregunta curiosa_

---Esa es una buena pregunta. _-dijo el sr. Shimazaki teniendo la intención de disiparle la duda-_ SetsuzokuYama se debe a que esa montaña se encarga, como te dije anteriormente, de mantener la unión y el balance entre los reinos, ya que en la cima de la misma se encuentra un altar en el cual reposan cinco piedras. Cuatro de las piedras representan cada uno de los reinos y por consiguiente a cada uno de los elementos.Lo que ocurre con las piedras es lo que se refleja en los reinos. Pero AiYama tiene que ver con la quinta piedra. Esta piedra es muy importante, por que es la que se encarga de mantener juntas y en balance a las demás piedras. En un principio no se necesitaba de ésta piedra para mantener a las demás en balance, ya que hubo una sacerdotisa llamada Aiko, que se encargaba de esta función.

---Una sacerdotisa? _-preguntó Kagome intrigada y a la vez sorprendida_

---Sí, como tú. _-dijo Enishi al percatarse de su asombro_

---Cómo sabe eso? _-pensó la chica mirando extrañamente al niño. La incomodidad la invadía al pensar que sabían demasiado de su vida._

---Aiko _-prosiguió el anciano- _vivía en la montaña cerca del altar. Ella mantenía a las cuatro piedras en su lugar y en balance. Era una gran sacerdotisa. Aunque al principio no la aceptábamos...

---No la aceptaban? _-interrumpió Kagome_

---Lo que pasa es que... ella no era igual que nosotros, ella era... humana, como tú.

---Pero qué tiene que ver eso? Acaso... ustedes no lo son?

---En cierto sentido no lo somos del todo.

---Cómo? Entonces,... qué son? _-Kagome comienza a sentir desconfianza extrema a raíz de esta declaración_

---Somos una especie de espíritus, pero con forma. Somos como cualquier humano, pero con la diferencia de que somos visibles sólo en nuestro mundo y mucho más resistentes.

---Pero... cuando usted se me apareció en el río, yo lo pude ver. _-prosigue Kagome sin entender_

---Eso es por que ese río es parte de nuestro mundo. Nosotros estamos en una dimensión paralela a tu mundo. Nosotros somos los que balanceamos los elementos naturales en la Tierra.

---Oh, entiendo! _-exclama la chica al comprender al fin lo que se le estaba explicando-_ Ustedes son los encargados de que la Tierra esté en armonía, en equilibrio natural.

---Exacto... _-el anciano le da un afirmativa hacia su deducción y continúa con la narración-_ Aiko llegó aquí como una bebé, en realidad no sabemos cómo, ya que aquí llegan los que son traídos por uno de nosotros y un humano no era permitido. Pero tampoco podíamos dejarla abandonada. El tiempo fue transcurriendo y Aiko crecía y aprendía a ser uno de nosotros. Pero también se sentía diferente. Un día la encontramos curando a unos niños que habían sido atacados por unos akuryôs(malos espíritus). Entonces comprendimos que ella era la elegida.

---Elegida?

---Una de las profecías, que también en este templo se encuentran grabadas, dice que una mujer humana con poderes espirituales, que luchaba contra los malos espíritus, llegaría a este mundo para ayudarnos a mantener a salvo las piedras. Por que al igual que en tu mundo, aquí existe la maldad y éstos malos espíritus desean ver a Kosure bajo su dominio. Aiko pronto entendió que ese era su destino y se mudó a la montaña cerca del altar; allí se encargaba de que las piedras se mantuvieran en su lugar y de que ningún mal espíritu las contaminara; cuando esto ocurría, ella las purificaba. Pero... _-hace el anciano una melancólica pausa- _un día se enamoró.

Se enamoró de un akuryô. Ella sabía que estaba mal, pues un mal espíritu solo traía daño, pero su corazón no escuchaba razones. Curiosamente ella era la única que podía controlarlo, ya que él también se había enamorado de ella. El comenzó a cambiar su forma de ser, pero los demás akuryôs no lo aceptaban por estar relacionado con ella. Eso a él no le importaba sino que llegó a la decisión de irse a vivir con ella.

---Eso se parece un poco a un historia que conozco. _-pensó triste la chica acordándose de la historia de amor de Inuyasha con Kikyo. _

---Ese amor que se tenían, _-prosiguió el anciano- _hacía crear algo que jamás habíamos creído que pudiera pasar... hacer nacer un sentimiento puro en un mal espíritu. Al poco tiempo se casaron. Esto hizo que los malos espíritus se enojaran aún más, así que decidieron hacer un complot para destruir esa alegría. Un día... cuando los enamorados estaban de paseo, escucharon una explosión en la cima de la montaña. Aiko corrió hacia lel fuego, temiendo lo peor. Su amado la siguió. Cuando llegaron, encontraron un sinnúmero de akuryôs alrededor del altar. Estaban contaminando las piedras para así ocasionar un desequilibrio en Kosure y por consiguiente en la Tierra. Aiko desenvainó su espada, que era su arma y uniéndola con sus poderes espirituales intentó aniquilar a los espíritus y purificar las piedras, pero no lo consiguió. Había una gran concentración de energía negativa que no podía ser penetrada por más que ella lo intentaba. Su amado intentó ayudarla, pero lo que consiguió fue que todos los malos espíritus se posesionaran de él. Aiko trató de ayudarlo, intentando sacar de él a todos los akuryôs, pero como su naturaleza también era negativa, comenzó a vencer el mal. Aiko lo abrazaba sintiéndose impotente, pero de pronto pudo sentir que todavía existía un pequeño rayo de sentimiento de amor en él.

_-----------------Flash Back-----------------------_

"Eh?" _-reacciona su amado al sentir ese abrazo de parte de Aiko. _

"Despertastes!" _-se alegra muchísimo la sacerdotisa. _

"Vete Aiko, no te acerques a mí, salva tu vida. Por favor, vete!" _-su amado intentaba apartarla de él , para que ésta no saliera lastimada. _

"No! No me ire! No te dejaré aquí!" _-lloraba Aiko aferrándose aún más a él. _

"No entiendes? Se están apoderando de mí. Vete!" _-seguía insistiendo el enamorado. _

"Sabes que no me iré! Lucharé, es mi responsabilidad. Además no voy a perderte. Lucha tú también. Podemos vencerlos. Lucharemos juntos! Debemos hacerlo por nuestro amor." _-termina diciendo la miko ahogada en dolor y llanto _

_------------------Fin Flash Back----------------_

Así que la sacerdotisa concentra todo su poder para poder purificarlo a él y a las piedras; él también lo hace, pero usando como recurso ese sentimiento que aún se mantenía dentro de él. Fue tanto el despliegue de energía que allí se formó, que el cuerpo de Aiko, de su amado y de los malos espíritus desaparecieron; sólo quedaron bolas de energía concentradas; la de los amantes juntos y la de los akuryôs en otro lado. En ese instante de la unión de las energías de los amantes salió disparado un rayo de luz que penetró a las energías de los malos espíritus y a las piedras. Este rayo purificó las piedras y destruyó a los espíritus. Había vencido el amor...aunque de una forma trágica. Se había ido Aiko... pero Kosure se quedaría con un consuelo. Las energías de los enamorados se mantuvieron unidos, creándose de esa unión una piedra en forma de corazón que fue a reposar en el altar en medio de las demás piedras... Aiko ya no estaría presente en físico, pero su poder estaría aún protegiéndolos y manteniendo el equilibrio. Además podría mantener esa unión junto a quien más amaba. A raíz de esa demostración de amor fue que desde ese entonces los pobladores de Kosure llamaban a la montaña, la Montaña Amor. Por que allí se había librado una batalla en la que el amor había prevalecido y vencido.

---Qué triste... pero hermoso _-dijo Kagome con un tono bajo y nostálgico_

---Eh? _-reacciona Enishi al sentir que Kagome murmuraba_

---Ejem... solo decía que ese acto de amor fue algo muy hermoso que no ocurre mucho en nuestros días. _-dijo melancólica-_ Mientras uno intenta todo por hacer feliz a alguien, esa persona no se da cuenta de ese amor y y menos se deja querer. _-terminó diciendo ya en voz alta levantándose así de golpe de la mesa._

---Estás bien? _-volvió a preguntar Enishi medio asustado ante esa abrupta reacción_

---Upps! Perdón. Solo fue un arranque. _-contestó un poco avergonzada_

---Pero ya no hay armonía en Kosure _- interrumpió el sr. Shimazaki_

---Ah? _-reaccionó Kagome_

---Las piedras han sido contaminadas. _-prosiguió el anciano_

---Por akuryôs?

---Algo mucho peor.

---Mucho peor?

---Las piedras fueron contaminados por...la hermana gemela de Aiko _-respondió cabizbajo Enishi_

---Tenía una hermana gemela? _-se asombra Kagome_

---Poco tiempo después de la muerte de Aiko _-comenzó a relatar el anciano- _una joven llegó desde la Tierra a Kosure. No sabemos como llegó, solo sabemos que al verla, nos sorprendimos muchísimo con el gran parecido que tenía con Aiko. Pero solo era eso, el parecido... ya que sus sentimientos eran distintos. Había una gran maldad dentro de ella. Lamentablemente, también tenía los poderes de una miko, pero en vez de luchar contra los malos espíritus, simplemente estaba departe de ellos. Directamente después de su llegada subió a la montaña e intentó tomar las piedras, pero no pudo ya que la piedra corazón tenía un campo de fuerza alrededor del altar. Pero no duró mucho, ya que los poderes malignos de Ariasu, que así se llama, eran tan elevados que con unos cuantos intentos logró destruir la barrera. Tomó la piedra corazón y la guardó en un cofre sellado. Luego comenzó a contaminar las piedras. Los cuatro reinos comenzaron a sentir los estragos. La oscuridad se adueñó de ellos...todo comenzó a perder vida. Los guardianes intentaron detener a Ariasu, pero no lo lograron, consiguiendo así ser perseguidos, obligándolos a marcharse de sus reinos. Cada guardián levantó una barrera alrededor de la población de su reino que pudieron rescatar; los demás... fueron capturados por Ariasu.

---Entonces? Por eso es que la aldea está rodeada por la barrera. _-Kagome deduce rápidamente la razón de la existencia de el campo de fuerza _

---Al ser contaminadas las piedras, Ariasu provocó que un gran agujero se abriera en el firmamento. Este agujero desde ese entonces ha estado absorbiendo los poderes de Kosure y cuando absorba toda energía aquí, la Tierra entrará en un gran caos.

---Pero que se puede hacer? _-pregunta la joven ya preocupada._

---Necesitamos que nos ayudes. _-dirige una mirada fija y suplicante a Kagome_

---Yo? Pero en qué puedo ayudar? _- se desconserta ante tal petición de ayuda_

---Eres también una miko. Necesitamos que purifiques las piedras y nos ayudes a detener a Ariasu. _-dice sin rodeos el anciano_

---Pero cómo sabían que soy una sacerdotisa? _-se conmociona aún más_

---Los textos de este lugar dicen que solo una joven humana con poderes espirituales, o sea, una sacerdotisa; que viaja continuamente a través del tiempo, llegaría a Kosure para restablecer el orden.

---Pero cómo sabían quién era?...Bueno... creo que soy la única chica que puede viajar a través del tiempo... Mmm...Pienso que respondí yo misma la pregunta _- dijo tontamente la chica_

---Además, la sacerdotisa tendría una habilidad en el uso del arco. _-añadió el anciano_

---Sip, creo que soy yo _-dijo nuevamente con voz sarcástica y llevándose un dedo a la mejilla mirando hacia arriba_

---Enviamos unos espíritus a la Tierra para encontrarla, así fue como dimos contigo. Decidimos traerte, pero tu llegastes antes al río; así fue como arribastes a Kosure. Gracias a que Ariasu conoce de tu existencia, para prevenir que tú restablezcas el orden, en vez de capturar a la población de Kosure, se ha propuesto destruírlos.

---Así que necesitan mi ayuda. _-( claro!!!, te lo han dicho desde el principio xD)_- Por dónde comenzamos? _-finalmente dijo después de una pequeña pausa_

---En serio aceptas ayudarnos? _-el anciano se sorprende ante ese rápido aceptamiento_

---Claro! No voy a permitir que ese gran sacrificio de amor por parte de Aiko haya sido en vano, además no quiero que la Tierra se dañe. _-dijo muy firme-_ En realidad no quiero que le pase nada a este pueblo ni a esta familia, les tomé aprecio, mas aún al pequeño Enishi. Por otra parte...mis amigos y mi familia están en la Tierra y no permitiré que nada malo les suceda. Inuyasha... _-pensó Kagome con remembranza. A pesar de el dolor que le había causado Inuyasha, ella no quería que le sucediera nada malo, ella lo amaba, a pesar de todo lo amaba y no era capaz de concibir que le sucediera algo._

---Muchas gracias _-dijo Enishi sacando así a Kagome de los pensamientos en que se encontraba sumida_

---Entonces comenzaremos! -_empezó a decir el anciano-_ Necesitamos reunir a los cuatro guardianes. Así que enviaré una señal para que los tres guardianes que faltan se encaminen hacia aquí.

---Tres? Dónde está el otro? _-preguntó turbada Kagome. Al parecer todavía no se habían acabado los secretos._

---Yo soy el cuarto _-irrumpe Enishi mientras volteaba su mirada hacia un extremo del recinto_

---Tú?... Pero... no eres un... niño? _-le pregunta muy estupefacta _

_En ese momento un resplandor azul rodeó a Enishi. Kagome miraba sorprendida. La luz envolvía por completo el cuerpo del niño casi como un remolino de agua alrededor de él. Cuando la luz se fue disipando, quedó a la vista de Kagome una criatura muy cambiada. El pequeño niño había dejado de ser eso, un niño, para transformarse en todo un joven. Era un apuesto chico de largo y lisado cabello gris, pero con unos irremplazables ojos azul-púrpura._

---No soy un niño _-dijo Enishi con una mirada penetrante_

---Kagome...te presento al guardián del reino mizu (agua). _-dijo el sr. Shimazaki presentando a Enishi_

---Te ves...muy... _-Kagome no sabía como reaccionar ante tal cambio. Jamás pensó que el pequeño niño con el que había compartido durante su estancia en la aldea, en realidad era un muchacho._

---Perdón por no habértelo dicho antes pero es que sentía pena...no sabía cómo ganarme tu confianza. _-le dijo muy apenado Enishi_

---Mi confianza te la ganastes por tu forma de ser, no por tu apariencia. _-le dijo regalándole una sonrisa, confirmando que había salido del shock en que había estado segundos antes- _Pero, eres normalmente un niño o...?

---Esta es mi apariencia normal, pero para poder pasar inadvertidos los guardianes tomamos la apariencia de niños.

---Cuando lleguen los guardianes elaboraremos un plan para así destruir por completo a Ariasu y lograr de nuevo el equilibrio. -interrumpió el anciano

---Destruirla? _-reaccionó exaltado Enishi_

---Tienes algún problema Enishi? _-le dijo en forma seria el anciano_

---Pero no sería mucho mejor detenerla e intentar hacerla entrar en razón? _-intentó persuadirlo Enishi de una forma persistente_

---Hacerla entrar en razón? Pero qué estás diciendo? Estamos hablando de una sacerdotisa oscura. No existen buenos sentimientos en ella. Pareces un niño pensando de esa forma. -le dijo el sr. Shimazaki enojado

---Por qué nunca intentas pensar en otras posibilidades? _-al gritar esto, el muchacho salió del templo muy enojado y frustrado._

---A veces no lo entiendo. -_terminó de decir Shimazaki un poco abstraído ante la intransigencia de el chico_

---Iré a ver qué le pasa. _-dijo Kagome _

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Kagome salió del templo y se dirigió al estanque que allí se encontraba, entonces poco a poco se fue acercando a Enishi que se encontraba sentado en un banco a la orilla del mismo, concentrando su mirada en las ondas que se formaban en el estanque a consecuencia de las pequeñas rocas que eran lanzadas con fuerza._

---Creo que ésto te pertenece. _-le dijo Kagome sentándose al lado de él y sacando el anillo que se había encontrado la noche anterior._

---Pero como sabías...? _-se desconcerta el guardián_

---Tus ojos son especiales, tú mismo me lo dijiste. Por eso supuse que tú eras el dueño.

---..._- _se quedó callado Enishi acordándose de la noche anterior en que se encontraba fuera de la habitación de Kagome y salió huyendo cuando está salió, cayéndosele así en la huida el anillo.

---Por qué estas tan enojado? _-le preguntó la chica intentando buscar respuesta ante su reacción hacía unos minutos dentro del templo_

---No tiene importancia. _-dijo un poco cortante_

---Acaso ya no soy tu amiga?

---No es eso...Lo que pasa es que es algo difícil de explicar.

---Aquí estoy para escucharte y no condenarte. Siento un gran aprecio por tí y me preocupas, amigo.

---Gracias, confío en tí. -dijo Enishi acercándosele, tomando así las manos de la chica para posar sus labios sobre una de ellas. Esto hizo que Kagome se ruborizara, por que no se podía negar que Enishi era un muchacho muy apuesto. - Lo que pasa es que... no quiero que destruyan a Ariasu.

---No? Y por qué? _-le pregunta tratando de esconder su sonrojo_

---Es que pienso que las personas, por más malvadas que sean, tienen derecho a cambiar.

---Esto lo dices por que has hablado con ella?

---...si.

---Y qué ha dicho?

---No lo sé... Ella piensa de formas distintas. Unas veces es tan dulce y otras veces es...despreciable.

---Tu abuelo sabe esto?

---Claro que no! Si se enterara que he hablado con ella y no la he intentado matar, se enojaría muchísimo; pero se decepcionaría aún mas si supiera que... _-se detiene en seco al darse cuenta de lo que había estado apunto de decir_

---Saber qué? No tengas miedo.

---...estoy enamorado de ella. -decidió expresarle sus sentimientos, no tenía caso ocurtárselo ya que confiaba muchísimo en ella.

---Qué? Enamorado de Ariasu _-se asombra Kagome_

---Lo sé, lo sé, eso no se puede perdonar...

---Qué romántico! Y ella...lo está de ti? _-le interrumpe emocionada y mirando hacia la nada con sus manos juntas pegadas a su pecho_

---Claro que no! _-le dice pensando que eso sería algo imposible._

---Por qué no? -_le pregunta la chica saliendo de su trance psico-emocionado _

---Ella ha venido a destruir Kosure. Está llena de maldad. No creo que mis sentimientos le importen... Por favor no le digas al abuelo. -le dice con voz suplicante

---Claro que no se lo diré. _-le dijo Kagome brindándole una sonrisa. De pronto unas luces pasaron sobre ellos y entraron al templo._

---Son los guardianes. Vamos! _-dijo el muchacho mientras se dirigían al interior del templo_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Ven Kagome, quiero presentarte a los guardianes de los demás reinos. _-dijo el sr. Shimazaki mientras instaba a Kagome a acercarse a él y a los tres nuevos personajes que se encontraban en el cuarto. Kagome se dirigió hacia donde se encontraban los guardianes frente a Shimazaki - _Te presento a Etsuko, guardiana del reino kaze (viento ) _- joven hermosa de cabellos azules y ojos verdosos-_ , Takeshi, guardián del reino tsuchi (tierra) _-joven alto, fornido, de cabellos y ojos marrón- _; y Akako, guardiana del reino hi (fuego) _-sensual joven de cabello rojo como el fuego y ojos azabache intenso-_ Guardianes...les presento a la sacerdotisa Kagome Higurashi.

---Mucho gusto _-saludó Kagome un poco nerviosa_

---El gusto es nuestro, gracias por haber aceptado ayudarnos Ai no senshi. _-_dijeron a coro los guardianes haciendo a la vez una reverencia.

---Ai no senshi? Por qué vuelven a llamarme así? _-preguntó Kagome desconcertada_

---Lo siento, se me olvidó esa parte. _-dijo Shimazaki mientras todos se sentaban alrededor de la mesa-_ En los textos grabados, llaman a la sacerdotisa, o sea, a tí, Ai no senshi (Guerrera de Amor).

---Y por qué?

---No tenemos muy claro por qué. _( y eso que le hiban a despejar todas las dudas XD)_

---Perdón, pero cuándo iremos a la montaña? _- preguntó la guardiana Etsuko._

---Iremos mañana _-contestó el anciano_

---Mañana? Pero cómo podremos atacar, pues lo más seguro Ariasu estará rodeada de una cantidad inmensa de akuryôs _-preguntó asustada Kagome_

---Para eso utilizaremos la ayuda de los guardianes además de la tuya. Cada uno de ellos posee la habilidad y el poder de controlar los elementos del viento, el agua, la tierra y el fuego. Mientras ellos se encargan de los malos espíritus, tú...

---Me encargo de Ariasu y las piedras... Está bien. Todo sea por el bienestar de Kosure y la Tierra. _-contestó Kagome muy seria y decidida _

---Entonces, mañana a primera hora, nos encaminaremos a SetsuzokuYama. Ahora todos debemos descansar...mañana tendremos una difícil batalla.

_Continuará..._


	6. La aparición de Ariasu

Tengo internet!!! Así que lo prometido es deuda, les traigo el especial 2x1. Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo 6: La aparición de Ariasu**

---Anciana Kaede, estoy muy preocupada. Kagome ha desaparecido y no sabemos nada de ella. _-Sango se encontraba muy tensa sin saber del paradero de su amiga_

---No tendrá algo que ver Naraku? _-preguntó el pequeño Shippo_

---Naraku no ha tenido nada que ver en la desaparición de Kagome, sino ya hubiéramos tenido alguna noticia. Esto es... algo más. _-respondió pensativa Kaede_

---Qué quiere decir anciana Kaede? _-preguntó Miroku dándose cuenta de que al parecer la anciana podría tener un presentimiento de dónde podría estar Kagome_

---Siento que Kagome no se encuentra en el Sengoku o... al menos no cerca de aquí.

---Pero en su casa no está. Bueno, según lo que dijo el tonto de Inuyasha. _-respondió Shippo con su característica inocencia_

_Inuyasha se encuentra sentado en una esquina de la cabaña escuchando a los demás. Por primera vez no se enojó con el comentario de el pequeño kitsune, sino que su atención estaba centrada en decifrar dónde podría encontrarse Kagome, no sabía donde más buscarla, ya había cubierto todo el lugar y sin ninguna señal de ella. En realidad le preocupaba mucho._

---A dónde vas Inuyasha? _-dijo el monje al observar que Inuyasha salía de la cabaña._

---No me voy a quedar aquí esperando! _-dijo fuertemente Inuyasha sin dar media vuelta_

---Pero...

---Déjalo Miroku. El sabe lo que hace. _-dijo serenamente la anciana Kaede _-Estoy segura que si alguien la puede encontrar, es él. _-pensó_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Todos en el templo dormían, descansando y guardando todas sus energías para el día siguiente, al fin y al cabo hiban a necesitar todas las fuerzas posibles para la batalla que se avecinaba. En las afueras del templo reinaba un profundo silencio, como anticipando lo que ocurriría al instante._

---Que pasa!!! _-se levantan todos sobresaltados al escuchar una explosión y rápidamente salen del templo para ver qué pasa._

---Parece que los desperté. Lo siento mucho. _-una voz femenina se escucha y a la vez, a través de todo el humo y por el hueco que la explosión provocó en el muro de la entrada, se puede divisar una silueta que se acerca. _

---A...ria...su _-susurró asombrado Enishi al ver claramente la persona causante de todo ese desastre. Era una hermosa joven de melena azabache con mechones color azul y ojos negros. Su hakama (vestimenta tradicional de las sacerdotisas) era a diferencia del tradicional rojo, de un color violeta oscuro y el aura que la rodeaba daba crédito a su reputación de sacerdotisa oscura._

---Hola a todos! -_sonreía hipócritamente Ariasu mientras se acercaba cada vez más-_ Con que aquí se escondían. Saben que me han causado muchos dolores de cabeza? Pero ahora... me toca el turno a mí de ocasionárselos. _-en ese momento decenas de akuryôs comienzan a atacar._

---Kagome, quédate conmigo, te protegeremos. _-dijo el sr. Shimazaki mientras la ponía tras él. Los guardianes se posisionan despalda a el anciano y a la chica, preparados para contraatacar._

---Ráfagas de viento! _- Etsuko expande sus brazos hacia los lados mientras salían de éstos fuertes vientos que mandaban a volar a muchos akuryôs_

---Tornado de fuego! _- Akako elevaba sus manos haciéndolas girar hasta hacer brotar de ellas un remolino de candentes llamas que quemaban al instante a los malos espíritus._

---Terremoto! _-Takeshi se arrodilla posando sus manos en el suelo provocando un fuerte temblor que abría la tierra y tragaba a algunos akuryôs y se cerraban de nuevo dejándolos atrapados._

---Inundación! _- Enishi junta sus manos y las estira hacia el frente saliendo disparadas violentas corrientes de agua_

_Cada uno de los guardianes usaba sus poderes para destruir a los malos espíritus, poco a poco lo estaban logrando._

---Creo que estás perdiendo escolta. _- le dijo sarcásticamente Kagome a Ariasu. Extrañamente quería provocarla, ni ella misma sabía porqué lo hacía._

---Qué tenemos aquí, una humana? _-voltea Ariasu hacia la chica-_ Ahh! Tú debes ser la chiquilla con aires de sacerdotisa del que todos hablan. "Tú vas a ser quien restaure el equilibrio" Jajajaja!!! _-rió maliciosamente _

---De qué te ries? _-le contesta enojada Kagome_

---De tí niña estúpida... Nadie podrá detenerme, voy a destruirte. _-Ariasu comenzó a acercarse a Kagome_

---No te le acerques. Antes tendrás que pasar sobre nosotros. _-dijeron los guardianes mientras formaban un escudo frente a Kagome_

---Será un placer. _-Ariasu dirigió su mano hacia los guardianes y con solo señalarlos los lanzó contra el suelo. Enishi logró esquivarse, arrojándose sobre Kagome- _Enishi, con que protegiendo a esta niñita? _- en ese momento llegaron otros malos espíritus y comenzaron a atacar a Enishi, a Shimazaki y a los demás guardianes mientras que Ariasu se encaminaba de nuevo hacia Kagome-_ No creo que estés haciendo algo para ayudar a Kosure.

---Pues yo no creo que tú estés haciendo algo para impedírmelo. _-le contestó Kagome con actitud desafiante_

---Insolente! _-rápido la agarra por el cuello y la tira contra el suelo - _Vamos! Haz algo! _- se acerca de nuevo y la golpea. Kagome ni tan siquiera podía esquivarla era muy ágil- _Sabes? Quiero enseñarte una habilidad que tengo con la espada. _-levanta la espada que tenía consigo y cuando dispuso a atacar a Kagome, ésta la detiene extendiendo su mano y dejando salir un resplandor rosa. Ariasu se sorprende y Kagome aún más, a pesar de que ya lo había hecho una vez, pero era cuando tenía la Shikón no Tama dentro de ella-_ Entonces... sí eres sacerdotisa después de todo... Pero no eres más poderosa que yo. _-se acerca de nuevo a Kagome y lanzando un rayo de energía por su espada, la golpea. Acerca la espada a la cara de la joven que se encuentra lastimada en el suelo y cuando se dispone a atravesarla..._

---Barrera de hielo! _-aparece Enishi en el momento perfecto para proteger a Kagome con una pared gruesa de hielo_

---No durarás mucho guardián. _-dijo Ariasu sorprendida y enojada ante esa abrupta protección. Entonces malos espíritus comenzaron a atacarlo. Los guardianes ya restablecidos del ataque que recibieron anteriormente por parte de la sacerdotisa oscura ahora dirigen sus poderes hacia ella , mientras que el sr. Shimazaki saca a Kagome del lugar. Enishi se une a ellos después de despejar un poco el camino que se encontraba repleto de malos espíritus._

---A dónde me llevan? _-preguntaba Kagome adolorida por los golpes recibidos _

---Perdónanos. _-se disculpó el anciano- _te han lastimado por nuestra culpa. Te sacaremos de aquí. _-y dirigiéndose a su nieto-_ Enishi, yo me encargo de los espíritus, tú llévala al estanque.

---Estás seguro? _-le preguntó el chico indeciso_

---Sí. _-le respondió firmemente su abuelo_

---Te sacaré de aquí, amiga. Te lo prometo. _-le decía Enishi a Kagome mientras la llevaba cargando hacia el estanque._

---Enishi, cuidado! _-le gritó Kagome al momento en que los espíritus comienzan a atacarlos._

---Kagome, te protegeré. Golpes de agua!!! _-Enishi despeja a los espíritus y luego se dirige hacia Kagome que había caído a unos metros lejos de él por el ataque sorpresivo de los akuryôs- _Escucha muy bien Kagome, te regresaré a la Tierra. Estarás más segura allá. _-le decía tomándola de los brazos_

---Enishi, yo no me quiero ir. Pelearé con ustedes. _-le decía la lastimada chica intentando sacar fuerzas_

---No creo que estés en condiciones. _-le decía mientras la examinaba parcialmente buscando sus heridas_

---Pero...y Kosure?

---Lo que importa ahora es tu bienestar. _-le dice mirándola directamente a los ojos_

---No me quiero ir , ustedes cuentan conmigo... No quiero dejarte. _-le decía la chica llorando _

---Comprende que tengo que protegerte. Escucha... te encerraré en una burbuja, esta te llevará al fondo del estanque, entonces cuando llegues al mismo habrá un portal que te regresará a tu mundo. Entiendes? _-intentaba que su amiga le prestara atención mientras la sentaba en la orilla del estanque_

---... _-Kagome no respondía a nada, solo deseaba quedarse y ayudar a su amigo. El la necesitaba más que...si, temía recordarlo... él la necesitaba más que Inuyasha._

---Entiendes? _-la obliga a contestar_

---Si, pero...

---Entra. _-Enishi no la deja terminar, encerrándola así en una burbuja y ésta a la vez comienza a descender en el agua._

---Amiga, te quiero mucho, recuérdalo! _-se despedía Enishi con aflicción _

---Enishi!!! _-grita Kagome intentando salir de la burbuja, en el momento en que vé cómo unos akuryôs atacaban al guardián._ -No!!!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Mire sr. Sesshomaru, un río. _-dijo una pequeña mientras daba algunos saltos _

---Niña tonta, deja de estar molestando con tus impertinencias al amo Sesshomaru _-le contestó groseramente Jaken_

---Este río _-pensó Sesshomaru-_ no pertenece a Kosure?

---Hay algo allá! _-volvió a decir la niña señalando hacia un pequeño claro en el río en el que se podía ver una sombra _

---No vayas para allá Rin! _-le grita Jaken. Rin comienza a caminar por el muelle y al acercarse a la barca encuentra dentro de ella a una chica. _

---Señor Sesshomaru, hay una chica aquí. Creo que es la señorita Kagome.

---Ven Rin, eso no le importa al amo. -_volvió a decir la criatura verde_

---Tenemos que ayudarla. Parece que está desmayada. Por favor sr. Sesshomaru! _-le suplicaba la niña al frío youkai_

---Sigamos. _- dijo cortante el inuyoukai_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Dónde estás? Por qué siempre tengo que estar perdiendo el tiempo en buscarte? Niña tonta. _-el hanyou buscaba a Kagome enojado, bueno, quería pretender que era enojo, pero si nos fijábamos en sus ojos se podía notar claramente que era preocupación- _Sniff, sniff; ese olor... Sesshomaru, qué haces aquí? _-Inuyasha le pregunta al youkai cuando veía que se acercaba_

---Si estás buscando a la humana, se encuentra en aquella dirección. _-dijo su medio hermano sin tan siquiera detener su marcha. _

---Kagome? _-salió corriendo Inuyasha hacia la dirección que le había dicho Sesshomaru_

---Gracias sr. Sesshomaru _-le dijo Rin ofreciendo una sonrisa. La niña se había dado cuenta de que el youkai no dejó que ella ayudara a Kagome ya que sabía que Inuyasha estaba cerca y la estaba buscando. A pesar de que él aparentaba ser muy frío, algo dentro de él estaba cambiando. Aunque tenía que admitir que era a pasos de una tortuga coja, pero algo era algo._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Inuyasha corría mientras se acercaba al río. Al fin había dado con el paradero de Kagome aunque haya sido con la ayuda de su irritante hermano. Comenzó a sentir la escencia de Kagome ligada a olor de sangre y corrió hacia el muelle deseando que ella se encontrara bien. Al ver una barca y al acercarse a ella:_

---Kagome?! _-dice mientras se lanza a la barca intentando despertarla, pero Kagome se encontraba desmayada y muy lastimada _-Qué te pasó? Despierta Kagome!

---I...nu...ya...sha _-Kagome había abierto sus ojos encontrándose con Inuyasha, pero por las fuertes heridas vuelve a desmayarse. El hanyou la toma entre sus brazos y se dirige corriendo a la aldea._

---Resiste Kagome, pronto llegaremos. Te lo prometo _-Inuyasha corría con todas sus fuerzas para poder llegar rápido a la aldea. Su semblante había cambiado por completo. Su supuesto enojo ahora estaba sustituido por una mezcla de preocupación y angustia._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Inuyasha? Kagome!!! _-grita Sango emocionada al ver a Inuyasha entrar con su amiga._

---Qué le pasa a la srta. Kagome, Inuyasha? _-preguntó el monje Miroku al observar el estado de la chica_

---Kagome, qué te pasa? _-preguntó lloroso el pequeño Shippo_

---Qué le pasó, Inuyasha? _-le pregunta la anciana Kaede_

---No lo sé. La encontré desmayada. _-contestó Inuyasha agitado_

---Acuéstala aquí. Shippo, podrías buscar agua? _-dice Kaede_

---Sí. _-contestó el kitsune saliendo de prisa a buscar lo que le habían encargado_

_Inuyasha acuesta a Kagome, la anciana Kaede la arropa con una manta y se dispone a ponerle un pañuelo con agua que Shippo acababa de traer, en la frente de la joven lastimada. En ese cuarto se podía sentir la extrema preocupación de todos sus ocupantes hacia la chica herida._

---Voy a preparar un té con hierbas para que reponga sus fuerzas. Mientras tanto dejémosla descansar. _-dijo la anciana Kaede_

---E...ni...shi _-comenzó a murmurar Kagome cuando el grupo se disponía a salir de la cabaña_- E...ni...shi

---Que dijo? _-preguntó el pequeño kitsune_

---Dijo Enishi _-contestó Sango _

---E...ni...shi _-volvió a repetir Kagome_

---Está llamando a un hombre? Inuyasha, creo que ya sabemos con quién estaba la srta. Kagome. _-dijo el monje con su natural doble sentido. No entendía ese monje hentai que no era el momento para sus morbosidades._

---Qué dices? Claro que no! Yo la encontré sola. _-dijo Inuyasha turbado_

---E...ni...shi No...quiero...dejarte. E...ni...shi _-vuelve a murmurar Kagome_

---Eh? _-reacciona Inuyasha como si le hubiera caído un balde de agua fría encima._

---... _-comenzó a llorar Kagome inconscientemente_

---Por favor chicos, salgan. _-dijo Kaede-_ Debemos dejarla descansar. Inuyasha, quédate.

---Qué pasa? _-preguntó Inuyasha sentándose cerca de la anciana_

---Necesito que me digas todo sobre cómo la encontraste.

---Simplemente la encontré desmayada en una barca.

---En una barca?

---En un río que en realidad, ahora que lo pienso, nunca lo había visto.

---No? Y estaba sola?

---Ya te dije que si.

---No habían rastros de demonios, o tal vez de Naraku?

---No. No había nada.

---Y conoces al tal Enishi que ella menciona?

---No se quién es ese tipo. _- dijo muy enojado Inuyasha cruzándose de brazos(Por qué será? XD)_

---Pero quién la pudo lastimar así? _-Kaede intentaba encontrar una respuesta_

---Kagome _-susurró preocupado- _esto es mi culpa. No estuve contigo para protegerte. Si tan solo hubiera podido encontrarte a tiempo, tal vez esto no te hubiera pasado. _-Inuyasha se sentía agobiado e impotente al no haber podido proteger a Kagome._

---No te sientas culpable. Cuando despierte nos dirá que pasó. Ahora, vete a descansar.

---Me puedo quedar aquí? Digo...este... _-Inuyasha deseaba quedarse para al menos cuidarla aunque fuera mientras dormía_

---E...ni...shi _-volvió a murmurar Kagome_

---Creo que mejor me voy. Me avisas si algo pasa. _- se fue enojado después de escuchar lo que de nuevo había murmurado Kagome._

_Kaede se queda curando las heridas de Kagome mientras Inuyasha salía medio enojado de la habitación, saltó a un árbol y comenzó a contemplar las estrellas._

---Enishi... Quién será ese tipo? Con que no se apareció en el bosque por que estaba con él. Grrr! _-decía para sus adentros muy irritado-_ Pero, quién la lastimó? Quien haya sido me las pagará...Qué tendrá que ver ese tal Enishi? _-volvió a pensar rabioso -_ Estará enamorada? Feh! Y eso a tí que te importa? No es tu problema _-terminó de decir enojado y confundido._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_A la mañana siguiente Sango, Miroku y Shippo se encontraban en la cabaña para visitar a Kagome. Esta comenzaba a despertar y al encontrarse con sus amigos se sobresaltó._

---Dónde estoy? Qué hago aquí? _-comienza a mirar a su alrededor_

---Estás en la aldea de la anciana Kaede. Cálmate estás muy lastimada. _-le dijo Sango _

---Dónde está Enishi?

---Enishi? _- preguntó Miroku- _Quién es, srta. Kagome?

---Debo irme. _-respondió Kagome_

---No vas a ningún lado y mucho menos en ésas condiciones. -_le dijo firmemente Sango_

---Pero debo irme. Auch! _-se queja de dolor Kagome al intentar levantarse._

---Quédate acostada Kagome. Debes reposar. _-dijo el pequeño Shippo._

---Es que no entienden. Debo ir a buscar a Enishi. Debe estar en problemas. _-respondió en modo de súplica_

---Srta. Kagome _-comenzó a decir en forma de regaño Miroku- _usted no va a salir y con respecto a ese tal Enishi, no sabemos quién es, ni dónde está. Inuyasha la encontró muy lastimada y...

---Inuyasha? Dónde está? _-preguntó Kagome_

---Está afuera. Le digo que pase? _-le responde Sango_

---No! No quiero que pase. _-Kagome le dice evidentemente asustada y nerviosa _

---Por qué no? _-le pregunta el monje muy intrigado_

---No quiero verlo. No quiero que se me acerque. _-le seguía diciendo la chica muy nerviosa_

---Qué te pasa amiga? _-le pregunta Sango extrañada por ese comportamiento_

---Nada. Solo no quiero verlo.

---Te hizo algo? El fue quién te lastimó? _-le pregunta Shippo asustado_

---Qué cosas dices. Claro que no pudo ser él. El no le haría daño a Kagome. _-le contestó Sango a Shippo_

---No lo creas. _-contestó melancólica Kagome- _A veces el daño se hace en el interior y no en el cuerpo.

---O sea, que fue él? _- le preguntó Sango preocupada y asombrada_

---No se preocupen. Si se refieren a mis heridas, no fue Inuyasha.

---Kagome? _-se escucha la voz de Inuyasha que se va acercando a la cabaña_

---Por favor no quiero hablar con él _-le suplica Kagome a sus amigos_

---Kagome? _-Inuyasha entra a la cabaña y rápidamente ésta se da mediavuelta para no tener que verlo a los ojos. _

---Ya despertó y nadie me avisó? _-pregunta enojado Inuyasha_

---Cálmate. _-le dice Miroku_

---Kagome, te sientes mejor? _- le pregunta Inuyasha_

---Si, solo quiero descansar. Puedes irte. _-le respondió fríamente Kagome_

---Irme? _-se turba Inuyasha_

---Solo quiero que te vayas. _-le responde la chica, pero ahora con un leve tono triste en su voz _

---Qué le pasa? _-le pregunta Inuyasha a sus amigos, ya que él no entendía esa actitud en la miko_

---Piensa qué le habrás hecho _- dijo serenamente Sango_

---O qué le habrás dicho, como siempre. _-le dijo Shippo_

---Qué les pasa? Yo no le hecho nada. _-se defendía Inuyasha_

---Por favor. Déjenme sola. _-les dijo Kagome no queriendo escucharlos discutir_

---Pero? _-respondieron todos ante esa petición_

---Por favor _-volvió a suplicarles_

_Cuando el grupo salió, Kagome comenzó a llorar. Había recordado la escena de Inuyasha besándose con otra chica en el bosque y por consiguiente no quería ver a Inuyasha, le hacía mucho daño. Pero también se acordaba de Enishi y los demás. Se sentía impotente por no haber podido ayudarlos._

---Puedo pasar? _-le preguntó la anciana Kaede a Kagome mientras se adentraba en la cabaña. Kagome solo atina a quedarse callada. - _Algo te molesta? -_Kagome sigue sin responder - Por qué no quieres ver a Inuyasha? Te hizo algo?_

---...nada. Ya no importa. _-al fin responde_

---Bueno, no quieres hablar del tema, verdad?

---Sinceramente, no

---Entonces hablaremos de lo que te pasó. Y espero que me cuentes la verdad.

_Kagome no tuvo mas remedio que contarle a la anciana Kaede todo por lo que había pasado, omitiendo por supuesto la escena de Inuyasha con la chica._

---Entonces tú eres la Ai no Senshi. Interesante. Yo no pensé que Aiko tuviera una hermana gemela. Pero siempre uno se entera de cosas nuevas. _-le dijo la anciana Kaede_

---Usted conoce Kosure? _- le preguntó asombrada Kagome al observar cómo hablaba de Aiko como si supiera quién era_

---No he ido. Pero conozco la historia... Entonces, si Kosure está siendo destruído, pues la Tierra está en peligro.

---Si. Por eso debo volver.

---Estas en muy malas condiciones. Qué piensas hacer así como estás?

---No lo sé. Pero si soy verdaderamente la Ai no senshi como ellos dicen, no puedo defraudarlos. Además, Enishi me necesita.

---Quieres mucho a ese muchacho, verdad?

---La verdad, sí. Le tomé mucho cariño mientras conviví con él. Es un niño, mejor dicho, un joven muy especial. El piensa que todos los seres por más malvados que sean, tienen una oportunidad para cambiar... Por eso tengo que volver a Kosure.

---Pero cómo piensas llegar?

---No lo sé.

---Deberías contarle a los demás, para que te ayuden.

---Creo que esto lo debo hacer sola. No quiero ponerlos en peligro. _-le dice la miko- _En realidad no quiero la ayuda de Inuyasha _-pensó_

---Primero que nada tienes que descansar. Recupera tus fuerzas y luego veremos que vas a hacer.

---... _-aceptó no muy animada la chica_

Continuará...


	7. Explicaciones

Capítulo 7: Explicaciones

_Cayó la noche, todos se encontraban dormidos. Pero un par de personas no conciliaban el sueño. Inuyasha le daba vueltas a su cabeza buscando la razón del comportamiento de Kagome hacia él. Kagome se encontraba sentada cerca de la ventana de la cabaña pensando en Kosure y en la decisión que hiba a tomar._

---Necesito hablar contigo _-dijo un chico de melena plateada mientras entraba a la cabaña_

---Qué haces aquí, Inuyasha? _-preguntó algo sorprendida Kagome_

---Necesito saber qué te hice para que te comportes de esa forma.

---Nada. Vete _-le contestó bajando su cabeza_

---Nada? Entonces, por qué quieres que me vaya?

---Vete.

---No me iré hasta que me des una respuesta. _-dijo decidido-_ Además me debes una explicación.

---Una explicación?

---Por qué no llegastes al bosque como lo acordamos? Me dejaste esperando.

---No creo que te hayas aburrido.

---Qué quieres decir?

---Creo que debiste haber estado muy bien acompañado.

---Qué? _-Inuyasha no sabía de lo que estaba hablando Kagome y se sentía perdido_

---Sabes de lo que hablo.

---No sé de lo que hablas _-le responde Inuyasha sin todavía entender_

---Por qué siempre tienes que ser así? _-le pregunta la chica aún con la cabeza baja, pero soltando una lágrima_

---Así cómo?

---Estar haciendo todo a escondidas. No diciendo las cosas claramente.

---Tú eres la que no estás diciendo las cosas claramente. _-ya estaba muy irritado_

---Yo no hablo claramente? Pues te diré para ver si entiendes mejor o para refrescarte la memoria _-comenzó a decir Kagome ya no aguantando más el dolor - _Te ví besándote con esa chica en el bosque! _-le gritó _

---Qué? _-se quedó atónito Inuyasha -_ No es lo que tú piensas. Yo...

---Inuyasha, yo no pienso nada. Lo único que creo es que si estás enamorado de ella, por qué lo ocultas y haces que todos pensemos otra cosa sobre tus sentimientos?

---Pero yo...no quise. Todo fue un malentendido.

---Para qué intentas ocultarlo. Yo te ví. _-le seguía reclamando Kagome_

---Déjame explicarte. _-Inuyasha no sabía qué hacer para que Kagome le dajara explicarle_

---No me debes ninguna explicación. Yo no soy nada tuyo, no es cierto? _-volvió a bajar la cabeza, así como también su tono de voz-_ Solo quiero que entiendas que no puedes andar por el mundo creyendo que todas las mujeres se mueren por tí. Todos creyendo que seguías enamorado de Kikyo y tú queriendo a otra a escondidas.

---Eso no es cierto. Yo no amo a esa chica. _-le dijo Inuyasha intentando aclararle_

---Entonces, a qué estás jugando? Eres un idiota! _-dijo levantando su cabeza dejando a la vista su rostro empapado de lágrimas que no dejaban de brotar- _Vete!

---Pero no es como piensas. Déjame explicarte. _-Inuyasha no sabía como reaccionar, le afectaba muchísimo ver a Kagome sufrir por su culpa._

---Vete! _-le gritó de nuevo, pero con más fuerza_

_Kagome no escuchaba razones e Inuyasha no sabía como explicarle que todo lo que vió fue solo un malentendido. Las cosas se habían salido de control. Así que Inuyasha se marchó mientras Kagome se quedó llorando._

---Por qué me comporté tan hostil? No creí que hiba a reaccionar así. Pero... es que él se lo buscó. Mintió hasta el final... Siento un dolor tan grande. _-comenzó a llorar de nuevo la chica mientras apretaba su mano contra su pecho_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Por qué me habló así? No tenía ningún derecho de hablarme de esa forma. Ahhh! Qué tonto, soy un estúpido! Ahora qué hago? Cómo le explico que todo fue un malentendido? Ahh! _-se lamentaba Inuyasha mientras caminaba de un lado a otro-_ Aunque se moleste, tengo que hablar con ella. No puedo dejar que piense lo que no es. _-cuando se dirigía de nuevo para hablar con Kagome, la anciana Kaede lo detiene muy preocupada._

---Se ha ido _-dijo Kaede. Inuyasha entra de prisa a la cabaña y la encuentra desocupada. Kagome ya no estaba, se había ido. No estaban sus ropas y se había llevado el arco y las flechas de Kaede._ -No está en condiciones para irse. Por favor Inuyasha, encuéntrala. _-Inuyasha sale de allí tras la pista de Kagome. Comenzaba a_ _olfatear su escencia y se dió cuenta de que se dirigía hacia la dirección en donde la había encontrado lastimada._

---Qué pretendes con ésto? _-pensaba mientras intentaba alcanzarla_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Enishi, voy en camino. Voy a ayudarlos. No importa lo que tenga que hacer. _-pensaba Kagome mientras corría con dificultad. Ya cuando se acercó a donde ella creía que estaba el río, se topó con la sorpresa de que el río ya no estaba allí- _Qué? Estoy segura que era aquí...Ahhh! Soy una inútil. No podré ayudar a Enishi! _-decía arrodillada en el pasto - _Quiero ir a Kosure!!! _-al terminar de decir ésto, algo se presentó frente a ella- _El río!! -al pasar por el muelle y llegar al borde del mismo vió que allí se encontraba la barca en la que había ido a Kosure. Cuando se dispone a entrar a la misma, algo la toma del brazo.

---A dónde crees que vas?

---Inuyasha? Qué haces aquí? _-preguntó sorprendida_

---Qué crees? Te voy a llevar de nuevo a la aldea. No estás en condiciones para irte de paseito.

---No me voy de paseito. Tú no entiendes.

---Si me lo explicaras a lo mejor te entendería.

---Voy a ayudar a Enishi

---De nuevo ese nombre? Quién es ese tipo?

---No es de tu incunvencia. Déjame ir. _-le dijo mientras lograba safar su brazo_

---Acaso es tu novio y te vas con él?

---Y si así fuera, qué? Eso no te debe importar, tú ya tienes con quien pasar el tiempo.

---De eso quería hablarte.

---En estos momentos no me interesa nada, solo irme.

---No vas a ningún lado. Por dónde entiendes?

---Tengo que irme, es mi responsabilidad y mi deber. Es mi destino.

---No te voy a dejar ir. _-le dijo mientras la tomaba fuertemente por los brazos_

---No me lo impedirás. Osuwari! Osuwari! Osuwari! _-cae contra el suelo el pobre de Inuyasha. Kagome aprovecha para entrar a la barca. Entonces comenzó a abrirse el remolino como la primera vez y la barca comenzó a descender._

---Ka...gome?! _-decía Inuyasha intentando levantarse del suelo._

---Lo siento Inuyasha; pero necesito ir. Tal vez te vea de nuevo. Adiós! _-decía mientras se despedía llorosa. Entonces la barca descendió y todo volvió a quedar en la normalidad. _

---Kagome!!! _-gritó Inuyasha cuando logró levantarse del suelo. Miraba y buscaba alguna señal de ella en el agua, pero no encontró nada_- Dónde estás?

---No es la forma correcta de buscarla. Si quieres te puedo decir como. _-dijo una voz_

---Uh? _-se sorprende Inuyasha- _Quién eres?

---Quieres mi ayuda si o no? _-le pregunta la criatura que no se dejaba ver en la oscuridad, pero por su actitud, silueta y voz se deducía que era una mujer mayor._

---En verdad me puedes decir cómo encontrarla? _-le pregunta Inuyasha desesperado_

---Toma._ -extiende su mano el extraño personaje para darle una especie de collar_

---Qué es esto?_ -pregunta Inuyasha tomándolo entre sus manos_

---Es un amuleto. Llévalo puesto.

---Y para qué me servirá ésto? _-dijo el hanyou_

---Eres un poco desconfiado.

---Feh! No me ayude. Lo haré solo. _-se comenzaba a a retirar Inuyasha_

---Ella necesita tu ayuda. Se va a enfrentar con algo que es muy peligroso y podría perder hasta la vida.

---Qué? _-se detuvo en frío Inuyasha al escuchar esa declaración_

---Este amuleto lo debes llevar puesto. Esperas aquí en la orilla del muelle y desea fervientemente ir a Kosure. Si no lo haces, no podrás ir. Luego subes a la barca y esperas. Cuando llegues a la orilla de el río cerca de una aldea, te bajas. Te adentras al bosque y cruzas lo que parece pero no es.

---Cruzo..._-Inuyasha que estaba mirando el amuleto, levanta la vista y se calla al ver que ya la mujer no estaba.- _Se fue...no importa. _-Inuyasha comienza a seguir las instrucciones pero como siempre intentó hacerlo a su manera- _Quiero ir a Kosure. _-dijo sin mucho deseo-_ Esto no funciona, no pasa nada. Mejor busco de otra forma. Pero...y si es cierto lo que dijo y esta es la única manera de ayudarla? _-se calla por un momento y piensa en Kagome- _Quiero ir a Kosure por tí Kagome! _-entonces la barca apareció de nuevo. Inuyasha se sorprende pero sube a ella, se abrió el remolino, bajó la barca y todo volvió a quedar en la normalidad._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Anciana Kaede, escuchamos ruidos...Dónde está la srta. Kagome? _-pregunta el monje Miroku que había aparecido con los demás._

---...Inuyasha la llevó a su época para que pudiera descansar mejor. _-le contestó la anciana_

---Pero si estaba muy lastimada. _-pensó la exterminadora_

---Ojalá y regrese pronto _-dijo triste el pequeño Shippo_

---Por que será que no creo nada? _-pensó Sango_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Y este lugar es Kosure? No es la gran cosa. _-dijo sarcásticamente Inuyasha cuando la barca encayó en la orilla del río en la aldea de el sr. Shimazaki- _Al menos, sé que estoy en buen camino. _-dijo mientras bajaba de la misma y miraba a todos lados- _Y éstos qué me ven? _-pregunta irritado cuando la gente de la aldea lo observaban sorprendidos ya que era un extranjero- _Sniff, sniff, el olor de Kagome _-se percató mientras se encaminaba tras el rastro de la chica. Comienza a cruzar la aldea hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque- _Kagome entró aquí. _-pensó mientras entraba al mismo. Saltaba de árbol en árbol cruzando el bosque hasta que llegó a un precipicio-_ Huh? Qué hace estre precipicio en el mismo medio? Grrr! Sabía que no podía confiar en esa mujer. No veo por ningún lado a Kagome. _-caminaba enojado de un lado a otro por la orilla del precipicio- _Un momento, sniff, Kagome estuvo aquí y no fue hace mucho tiempo. Dónde está? Ah! Se cayó por el precipicio _-miraba preocupado hacia el fondo del abismo- _No pudo haber sido tan tonta. Pero estaba lastimada...Espera!

-----------------Flash Back-----------------

---Entonces cruzas lo que parece pero no es...

----------------Fin Flash Back--------------

---Claro! Esto no debe ser un precipicio. Ya lo sabía. _(sí, claro!!!gota estilo anime)_ Entonces debo cruzarlo. Muy bien, aquí voy. _-Inuyasha se prepara para cruzar el precipicio, toma la iniciativa y se acerca al borde del mismo. Cuando puso un pie fuera del risco; desapareció._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Ah?! _-se queda sorprendido Inuyasha- _Este lugar es...pero qué pasó? _-se voltea y se encuentra con la barrera_- Una campo de fuerza. Entonces sí debe ser peligroso este lugar... pero no para mí _-comenzó a caminar atento a todos lados, pero al sentir de nuevo el aroma de Kagome, fue tras su pista_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Enishi... sr. Shimazaki... guardianes...!!! _-gritaba Kagome al llegar al templo intentando obtener alguna respuesta- _Dónde están todos? _-se arrodilla en el suelo agotada-_ No llegué a tiempo. Lo siento.

---Qué haces aquí?

---Uh? _-Kagome se voltea al escuchar esa voz tan familiar-_ Enishi!!! Estás bien!

---Por qué no te quedastes en la Tierra? _-le recrimina el muchacho-_ Se supone que hicieras lo que te dije. Qué haces aquí?

---Yo... _-Kagome intenta levantarse del suelo_

---Estás lastimada. No debiste de haber venido, te hizo más daño. _-se agacha preocupado para ayudarla_

---Yo quería...ayudarte _-Kagome mira con tristeza a Enishi_

---Lo siento... yo también quería que estuvieras aquí _- le responde con un abrazo_

---Ka...go...me?! _-Inuyasha que había llegado hasta el templo, no habiendo ningún muro, ya que Ariasu lo había destruido cuando atacó la última vez; se quedó sin palabras al ver la escena de Kagome con el chico._- Entonces...por eso quería venir. Está enamorada de él? Feh! Que sea feliz! -_dijo evidentemente celoso-_ Yo me voy _-y decidió retirarse_

---Inuyasha? _-Kagome se sorprende al ver a Inuyasha allí- _Espera! _-deja de abrazar a Enishi, se levanta del suelo y se encamina hacia el hanyou- _Inuyasha!- _Inuyasha no se detiene, pero Kagome lo alcanza sacando fuerzas de la poca que tenía-_ Por qué no te detienes?

---Qué quieres? _-dijo al fin deteniéndose_

---Qué haces aquí?

---Eso es lo único que quieres saber? _-le pregunta frustrado_

---... _-se queda en silencio Kagome_

---Pensé que estabas en peligro y vine a ayudarte, pero veo que estas muy bien, y no necesitas de mi ayuda _-dijo fríamente_

---... _-se queda sin entender la chica-_ Ah!, lo del abrazo _-pensó creyendo darse cuenta de lo que pasaba- _Enishi y yo...no es lo que tú piensas.

---Con que ese es el tal Enishi. Pues te dejo a su cargo.

---No, espera! El y yo somos amigos. _-intenta explicarle_

---No me tienes que explicar nada. No soy nada tuyo, no es cierto?_ (se acuerdan de esa frase? xD)_

---Pero, no quiero que pienses...mal _- pierde sus fuerzas y se desmaya. Inuyasha rápidamente la logra agarrar antes de que tocara suelo, intenta despertarla pero Kagome no reacciona. Enishi al darse cuenta de lo ocurrido, corre hacia donde estaban._

---Kagome! _-se acerca Enishi tocándole la cara a la chica para ver si reaccionaba_

---No la toques! -_reacciona enojado Inuyasha_

---Está muy lastimada, llevémosla adentro del templo.

---Me la llevaré. No dejaré que se quede aquí y mucho menos contigo. _-le vuelve a contestar cortante _

---No sé quien seas tú, ni el problema que tengas conmigo. Pero no podrás llevártela en estas condiciones. Si lo haces, empeoraría más. Ahora lo importante es ella. Qué dices?

---Grrr! _-Inuyasha no quería hacerle caso, pero mira a Kagome fijamente y decide aceptar_

---Vamos! _-Enishi hace entrar a Inuyasha, quien llevaba a Kagome en brazos, al templo y le indica una cama improvisada en donde podía acostar a la chica- _Voy a buscar unas hierbas. Mientras tanto, podrías ponerle un pañuelo con agua en la frente? _-el guardián sale del templo e Inuyasha hace lo que le indicaron. (Aleluya! él nunca hace lo que le mandan XD)_

---Kagome...reacciona. Lo siento...no quería hacerte sentir mal. _-le decía Inuyasha preocupado- _Reacciona, yo te...

---Llegué _-anuncia Enishi al llegar con unas plantas envueltas en un pañuelo. Se sienta y comienza a moler las plantas intercalando con agua. Cuando termina de moler toma la mezcla y se acerca a Kagome para hacer que se la tomara. Cuando hizo que la inconsciente chica tomara la mezcla, la tapó con una manta y limpió el desorden._

---Lo que le diste la hará mejorar? _-pregunta Inuyasha desconfiado_

---En un par de horas mejorará. Las plantas medicinales de Kosure son muy potentes, además Kagome es una chica muy fuerte.

---Eso espero. _-pensó Inuyasha_

---Todavía no nos hemos presentado. Mi nombre es Enishi _-continuó el guardián_

---Ya lo sé _-dijo cortante_

---...y el tuyo debe ser Inuyasha, bueno, así te llamó Kagome, no?

---Feh!

---Tienes algún problema conmigo?

---... _-Inuyasha no pretende responder_

---Hay algo que te incomoda de mi?

---Si, no quiero que te acerques mucho a Kagome.

---Eres el novio de Kagome? _-Enishi le pregunta, ya que sería una excusa para no querer que él se acercara a ella_

---Qué!? _-se queda petrificado y sonrojado Inuyasha al escuchar esa pregunta-_ Claro...que no! _-respondió_

---No? Entonces?

---Soy...un amigo _-dice en tono bajo_

---Tener como amiga a Kagome es un privilegio. Pero el que logre ganar su corazón va a ser muy dichoso. _-le dijo con una sonrisa (que indirecta tan directa xD)- _Si no es su novio, por qué se comporta tan celoso y posesivo? Hum! Esto me huele a ... _-pensaba el guardián cuando Inuyasha lo interrumpe_

---Pero tú y ella son...?

---Amigos. Somos amigos. Aunque en otras circunstancias, seguro me hubiera enamorado de ella.

---Eh? _-se irrita pero a la vez se alivia por que Kagome no tenía nada que ver con Enishi_

---Tú no eres humano, verdad? Eres un demonio?

---... _-se queda callado Inuyasha, es obvio que no le gusta hablar de ese tema _

---Oh, entiendo eres un hanyou. No pareces tan despreciable como catalogan a los de tu clase.

---Huh? Pruébame y lo verás _-pensó sarcásticamente- _Pero tú no eres humano tampoco.

---Es cierto...soy una especie de espíritu.

---Espíritu eh?

---Soy un espíritu pero con cuerpo humano, visible solo en Kosure.

---ahhh _-se quejó Kagome interrumpiendo la conversación de los chicos. Ya la joven comenzaba a despertar y al ver a Enishi a un costado de ella y a Inuyasha en el otro costado se sorprendió muchísimo. _

---Estás bien?! _-le preguntaron al unísono los chicos_

---Yo...

_Continuará..._

_mercuryakane: Gracias a **Denisse, Kagome 2789 y a serena tsukino chiba** por sus reviews. En verdad significa mucho para mí que les guste mi historia._

_Serena... intentaré complacerte en cuanto al lemon, pero no te prometo mucho._


	8. Pasadizo secreto

Aquí les dejo el siguiente capi. Espero q les guste ya q tiene un poco de lo q me pidieron I&K. Gracias por los reviews, y espero q sigan escribiéndome ya q eso es lo q me ayuda a escribir; el saber q a ustedes les gusta.

Capítulo 8: Pasadizo secreto

---...me siento bien _-respondió Kagome a la vez que interiormente examinaba sus heridas_

---Mejoraste antes de lo que pensé. _-dijo el guardián ofreciéndole una sonrisa_

---Tú me curaste? _-le pregunta la chica aturdida_

---Si...pero sin la ayuda de Inuyasha no hubiera podido. _-le contesta Enishi con complicidad mientras miraba de reojo a Inuyasha_

---Inu...yasha _-volteó a ver al hanyou que la observaba tranquilo. _

---Estuvo todo el tiempo a tu lado, por si necesitabas algo. _-prosiguió el guardián con su alardeo hacia Inuyasha con rotundo propósito_

---Yo...este... _-al fin responde Inuyasha medio sonrojado y llevándose así una mano tras su nuca _

---Te sientes mejor, verdad? _-interrumpió Enishi ya que no se decidían a decir algo un poco más claro, sólo tartamudeaban entre ellos._

---Sí, gracias. Creo que solo necesito descansar un poco. _-le contestó Kagome dándose cuenta que si no descansaba no podría recuperarse_

---Bien pensado _-le dijo en forma de regaño Enishi_

---Inuyasha... _-se voltea de nuevo Kagome hacia el hanyou_

---Si? _-Inuyasha pone atención a la chica _

---Creo que estorbo _-pensó Enishi- _Saldré a dar una vuelta para ver como están los alrededores. _-el chico informa mientras se marcha y se queda la pareja sola_

---Ten cuidado! _-le grita Kagome con un poco de preocupación_

---Está bien. No soy un niño, recuerdas? _-dijo bromeando desde afuera Enishi_

---Querías decirme algo? _-pregunta Inuyasha intentando volver a la conversación que Kagome pretendía comenzar. Le interesaba muchísimo el que Kagome al fin haya querido hablar con él._

---Yo... _-traga saliva la chica e intenta incorporarse frente a Inuyasha para poder dirigirse más claramente a él- _...yo...quería pedirte...perdón. _-su cara denotaba tristeza_

---Eh? _-Inuyasha no se esperaba esa excusa, al contrario, sentía que él debía disculparse por no haberla comprendido _

---No debí de haberte tratado tan mal como lo hice. _-continuó Kagome-_ Yo sé muy bien que no debo meterme en tus cosas y mucho menos en tus sentimientos. Por eso te pido perdón...por mi actitud infantil. Si tú y esa chica...

---Déjame explicarte. _-el hanyou la interrumpe al darse cuenta que volvía el tema del beso con Iku y no quería permitir de nuevo el malentendido- _Yo no tengo nada...

---Shhh! _-Kagome le tapa la boca con su fino dedo, haciendo que éste desistiera de excusarse y le brindara la oportunidad a ella de expresarse-_ Ya no tienes nada que explicarme, yo...entiendo. _-dice actuando como siempre de forma comprensiva-_ Sabes? No me importa a quién ames. Si tú eres feliz...yo soy feliz _-dice bajando su cabeza para intentar ocultar su angustia- _Yo lo que deseo es tu felicidad sin importar con quién lo seas. Pero hay algo que quiero que sepas...estoy feliz de que estés aquí conmigo _-terminó de decir mientras bajaba una solitaria lágrima por su mejilla- _Yo estaré a tu lado Inuyasha, aunque no sirva de mucho...

---Cómo se te ocurre decir que no sirves? _-la interrumpe airoso Inuyasha- _Tú eres...indispensable.

---Sí, lo sé. Para recolectar los fragmentos de la Shikón _-dice dando una falsa sonrisa_

---No es por eso! _-le vuelve a decir fuertemente Inuyasha mientras la toma de los brazos acercándola un poco más a él._

---Inu...yasha?! _-se sorprende la miko ante tal reacción del hanyou_

---Eres muy importante _-dice serio y con una mirada tierna que albergaba esos ojos ámbares que tanto estremecían a la chica-_ Eres importante para tu familia, para tus amigos... _-hace una pausa y mirándola a los ojos concluye la oración- _...para mí.

---... _-Kagome se sorprende ante tal declaración. Su corazón comienza a latir a mil por hora. Un calor comienza a recorrer todo su cuerpo haciendo que ella se estremeciera. _

---Tú nunca seras nada... _-continuó indescriptiblemente inspirado-_ ...serás todo. _-de pronto comienza a acercar su cara a la cara de la estupefacta chica, casi como para tocar sus labios- _Yo soy quien está feliz por que tú estás conmigo. _-continuó esta vez susurrando a unos pocos centímetros de la boca de la sacerdotisa. Era tanta la cercanía entre ellos dos que podían sentir la respiración agitada del otro. Todo a su alrededor dejó de importar, los problemas dejaron de rondar por sus mentes, solo estaban allí ellos dos, nadie más. Sus cuerpos reaccionaban ante tal cercanía y por una extraña sensación para nuestro hanyou, sentía que los labios de Kagome le hacían un llamado imposible de ignorar; lo invitaban a ser probados y deleitados. Kagome solo permanecía quieta, no atinaba a reaccionar, solo se mantenía estupefacta. A juzgar por la escena, la miko no parecía darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, pero esto cambiaría cuando comenzó a sentir el respirar de Inuyasha rozando sus labios. El beso era inminente, nada podría detener el deseo incontrolable de Inuyasha por degustar los labios carmesí de la sacerdotisa._

---Vamos!!! Tenemos que escondernos! _-irrumpe Enishi muy exaltado cortando así el momento lleno de sentimientos a punto de confesar entre Inuyasha y Kagome._

---Inoportuno. _-susurra Inuyasha sonrojado. Para él era muy difícil hablar de sentimientos y cuando al fin los dejaba salir, algo se interponía. Estos pensamientos a la vez lo confundían ya que al darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer no comprendía cuál era la causa._

---Qué pasa?! _-Kagome pregunta asustada ante esa entrada tan abrupta y sonora por parte de Enishi. Su mente volvió a la realidad y a la vez su corazón todavía seguía palpitando acelerado por la situación pasada hacía unos segundos, pero su sonrojo lo ocultaba mucho mejor que Inuyasha._

---Se acercan akuryôs. Tenemos que salir de aquí. _-dice agitado el guardián_

---Feh! Quienes quiera que sean esos malos espíritus, no podrán conmigo. _-Inuyasha comienza a levantarse para salir al encuentro de esos akuryôs que tanta algarabía habían ocasionado en Enishi y que por consecuencia habían hecho que los interrumpieran._

---No._ -dice Kagome mientras toma la mano de Inuyasha haciendo que se detuviera- _Tenemos que hacer lo que dice Enishi.

---Qué? _-Inuyasha se confunde. Kagome más que nadie sabía que él no era de esos que se rendían y huían._

---Hazle caso a Kagome. Tenemos que irnos. _-prosiguió Enishi_

---No lo haré. No dejaré que nada toque a Kagome. _-prosiguió más terco que nunca el hanyou_

---Si no salimos de aquí, entonces sí le pasará algo. _-le dijo Enishi intentando convencerlo_

---Qué quieres decir? _-dijo Inuyasha de forma amenazante. No le gustaba para nada que le dijeran lo que tenía que hacer en una pelea. _

---Inuyasha, ya deja de discutir. Por favor, hazle caso a Enishi. Te lo pido. _-le suplica Kagome_

---Grr! Esta bien. _-Inuyasha estaba enojado pero no podía negarle algo a la chica, no quería que nada la incomodara._

---Tenemos que salir muy rápido. Kagome, podrás caminar? _- le pregunta Enishi a la miko_

---Yo la cargaré. _-Inuyasha se dirige a ella y se agacha para que Kagome suba a su _

_espalda._

---Vamos, síganme! _-les exhorta Enishi_

_Enishi los dirige rápidamente a una puerta que daba a la parte trasera del templo. Al salir, el grupo se encamina hacia una angosta vereda cubierta por hojas secas y enredaderas de espinas. Inuyasha comienza a tornar su paso más cuidadoso para que ninguna de las espinas lograra herir a Kagome. La chica se da cuenta de esa acción por parte del hanyou, dando así una leve sonrisa y aferrándose más a su espalda. Enishi mientras tanto, busca sigiloso, rozando con sus pies todo el suelo. De pronto se detiene, se arrodilla y comienza a sacudir las hojas que cubrían el piso. Inuyasha y la_ _miko lo observan curiosos preguntándose qué buscaba. Casi en ese instante, su duda es disipada al ver como Enishi tomaba entre sus manos un aro de metal, que con tan solo verlo se podía deducir que llevaba mucho tiempo allí, ya que tenía claramente señales de oxidación. El guardián comienza a halar el aro con todas sus fuerzas y con cada halón se podía escuchar el leve rechinar de algo que se abría._

---Ya está! _-exclama Enishi al lograr abrir una especie de entrada subterránea-_ Bajemos, aquí estaremos a salvo.

---Feh! Yo no pienso llevar a Kagome ahí. _-dijo Inuyasha con desprecio_

---Inuyasha, podemos confiar en él. Además, no me pasará nada, tú estás conmigo. _-le susurró Kagome cerca de la oreja a Inuyasha, haciendo que este se sonrojara levemente y confiara; pero no en Enishi, sino en ella._

---Vamos! _-Enishi toma una antorcha que se encontraba allí tirada, la roza bruscamente contra el suelo y se enciende, dando visión a las escaleras que conducían al interior de esa entrada. El guardián comienza a bajar las escaleras siguiéndole Inuyasha con Kagome en su espalda. Cuando llegan al último escalón, se detienen y todo el lugar se ilumina al encenderse antorchas en todas sus paredes dejando ver el húmedo túnel subterráneo que hiban a cruzar._

---Qué es este lugar? _-pregunta curiosa Kagome_

---Es un pasaje que se conecta con otros túneles en todo Kosure. _-contestó Enishi_

---No podría ser menos oloroso? _- se quejaba Inuyasha por el fuerte olor a humedad que emanaba del lugar._

---Es la primera vez en muchos años que se utiliza este túnel. En realidad, yo nunca

había ingresado a uno._ -prosiguió Enishi mirando detenidamente el oscuro lugar_

---Y cómo sabías que existían? _-preguntó Kagome_

---Mi abuelo me contaba desde pequeño muchas cosas de Kosure. Me dijo que se habían construído unos túneles para poder desplazarse por todo Kosure sin ser vistos. Esto se debió a que una vez un demonio llegó de la Tierra para apoderarse de las piedras y destruir Kosure. Ocasionó un caos terrible, algo así como ahora. Entonces construyeron estos pasajes para poder sobrevivir. Los anteriores guardianes de los reinos lograron destruírlo y a raíz de eso dejaron de utilizar estos túneles. Pero por cosas del destino, tenemos que volverlos a utilizar por una situación similar.

---Muy bien...de qué me he perdido? _-preguntó turbado Inuyasha al no saber de lo que hablaban_

---Es una larga historia. _-le contesta Kagome_

---Te diré todo en cuanto podamos ponernos a salvo. _-dijo el guardián_

---A dónde nos dirigimos? Por que como mencionaste, nunca habías venido._ -le preguntó Inuyasha_

---Vamos a una cabaña escondida en la falda de la montaña. Y no se preocupen, sé donde queda. Nunca vine pero mi abuelo siempre me dijo todos los pasajes y a dónde se dirigía cada uno. _-dijo Enishi_

---Pero no es peligroso que vayamos a la montaña? _-preguntó Kagome_

---No te puedo negar que sí. Pero en esa cabaña no nos encontrarán, es un lugar podría decirse...protegido. _-dijo Enishi_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Estuvieron caminando por mucho tiempo por los semioscuros y acuosos pasillos del conducto subterráneo hasta llegar a una especie de salida. Cuando se detiene la marcha, los viajeros quedan frente a unas escaleras que encaminan hacia la superficie._

---Esperen aquí. Veré si todo está bien. _-Enishi sube por la escalinata y abre la puerta que daba al exterior-_ Pueden subir. _-apareció el guardián después de un par de minutos de ausencia. Inuyasha con cautela sube por la escalera y se encuentra con un claro de luz que los ciega por una fracción de segundo a él y a su acompañante, por el haber estado tanto tiempo entre las sombras. Cuando él y la miko pudieron observar mejor, se encuentran frente a ellos una hermosa cabaña, humilde pero hermosa, que extrañamente no había sido víctima de la destrucción que ocurría a su alrededor._

---Este lugar... _-Kagome siente una extraña sensación al llegar a ese lugar_

---Pasa algo, Kagome? _-pregunta Inuyasha al notar en ella un cambio de actitud_

---Nada. Solo que este lugar...olvídalo._ -no prestó mucha atención a su sentimiento_

---Vamos a entrar. _-Enishi los conduce al interior de la cabaña que estaba perfectamente amueblada y reluciente._

---Alguien vive aquí? _-pregunta Inuyasha al observar todo el interior_

---No, esta cabaña lleva tiempo abandonada. _-contestó el guardián_

---Pues parece todo lo contrario. _-dijo Inuyasha mientras bajaba a Kagome de su espalda y la ayudaba a a recostarse sobre un futón que allí se encontraba_

---Necesitas algo Kagome? _-preguntó Enishi_

---No, gracias. Solo reposar un poco. _-le contestó la chica_

---Cof, cof! Creo que me deben una conversación._ -interrumpió Inuyasha_

---Es cierto, se me olvidaba. _-contestó Enishi. Así fue como comenzó a contarle todo a _

_Inuyasha sobre Kosure, las piedras, Aiko, su hermana, y la llegada de Kagome._

---Y todo eso pasó en un par de días? _-preguntó Inuyasha_

---Lo que pasa es que hay diferencia de tiempo en Kosure y la Tierra. Mientras que aquí puede parecer que ha pasado mucho tiempo, en la Tierra solo se refleja un corto período. _-le contestó Enishi_

---Entonces, Kagome es la Ai no senshi de la profecía?

---Sí Inuyasha, eso parece. _-responde Kagome después de un tiempo en silencio_

---Pues no me importa si lo eres o no. No dejaré que te expongas._ -dice Inuyasha-_ Te llevaré al Sengoku. Por mí que destruyan Kosure.

---No puedes hacer eso._ -le dice enojada Kagome_

---Claro que sí. Tú no te mandas.

---No me digas. Entonces quién?

---Estás bajo mi cargo.

---Qué quieres decir con eso? Tú no eres mi niñera.

---Niñe... qué? -_no entiende la palabra Inuyasha pero sigue discutiendo_- Pero tienes que hacer lo que yo te diga.

_Enishi observa atónito la discusión entre esta pareja. Primero se llevaban mal, luego se llevaban bien y ahora se encontraban discutiendo.- _Claro que no son novios...parecen casados._ -pensaba confundido, pero en realidad le causaba mucha risa esa pelea._

---Osuwari! _-Kagome se levanta de golpe del futón y activa el rosario de Inuyasha._

_Enishi se sobresalta al escuchar el grito y cómo de pronto Inuyasha pegaba su cara contra el suelo._

---Por qué lo hicistes? _-le reclama Inuyasha a Kagome mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo_

---Eso es para que dejes de intentar mandarme. _-le contestó la chica_

---Grr!

---Cómo hiciste eso Kagome? _-pregunta asombrado y curioso Enishi_

---Es un tranquilizante que siempre llevo conmigo para cuando el perrito no se comporta. _-le contestó la miko cruzándose de brazos_

---Perrito? _-Enishi no entendía a lo que se refería pero lo que sabía era que Kagome era de temer cuando se enojaba_

---Cómo que perrito? No me digas así! _-le ordena Inuyasha a Kagome cuando ya se hubo levantado del suelo_

---Pues entonces...

---Basta! _-interrumpe Enishi agitado- _Ya dejen de pelear, o quieren que nos descubran? No sé cómo no se han casado. _-esta última oración la dice casi susurrando_

---Qué?!!! _-responden al unísono la pareja_

---Nada...Solo digo que no sé cómo no se han cansado de pelear. _-responde rápidamente para no tener que enfrentarse a esos dos.-_ Este... Kagome... ya veo que te sientes bien. _-cambia de prisa de tema y observa a Kagome_

---Si...creo que ya me siento mejor. _-dijo ya dándose cuenta que sentía más energía_

---Feh! _-exclama Inuyasha haciendo que no le prestaba importancia, pero estaba tranquilo de que Kagome ya no estuviera herida, aunque tuviera que soportar sus osuwaris._

---Oye Enishi...quería preguntarte...qué pasó con el sr. Shimazaki y los demás guardianes? _-pregunta Kagome al acordarse de los demás. Enishi pone una cara de tristeza y de preocupación_

---Ariasu los tiene prisioneros. _-contestó_

---Tenemos que hacer algo. _-propuso Kagome_

---No soy capaz de hacer algo. Si no pude evitar que los atraparan, menos voy a poder ayudarlos._ -contestó_

---Feh! No me digas que no solo usas la apariencia de niño para pasar inadvertido, sino que eres un niño en todos los sentidos. _-interrumpe Inuyasha_

---Inu...yasha _-Kagome se sorprende_

---Eres un guardián. No se supone que debes proteger tu reino? _-prosigue el hanyou-_ En verdad te comportas patéticamente.

---No entiendes _-diciendo ésto, Enishi sale enojado de la cabaña_

---Inuyasha, porqué lo trataste así?_ -le recrimina Kagome_

---Alguien tenía que hacerle entender que es un hombre y tiene responsabilidades que cumplir.

---Inu...yasha... _-Kagome se queda sin palabras al escuhar la respuesta de Inuyasha. No pensó que el hanyou hiba a decir algo tan directo y con mucha profundidad.-_ Tienes razón. _-concluyó la chica_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Ellos no entienden. No soy capaz... El tiene toda la razón, me comporto como un niño -_pensaba Enishi sentado en el balcón de la cabaña mirando un punto fijo_

---No te martirices tanto. _-aparece Kagome_

---Quiero estar solo. _-le responde Enishi muy cortante_

---No te quitaré mucho tiempo. _-prosiguió la chica sentándose al lado de él mientras alzaba sus ojos al oscuro firmamento_

---Lo siento, yo... _-Enishi intenta disculparse ante su comportamiento_

---No te preocupes, te entiendo. _-le calma la miko- _Pero sabes...Inuyasha tiene razón.

---Eh? _-Enishi se turba_

---Eres un guardián. _-comienza a decir Kagome-_ Debes proteger tu reino. Esa es tu responsabilidad. Además... tu abuelo que es tú familia, está en peligro. _-hace una leve pausa y continúa- _Sabes por qué yo regresé? _-Enishi se queda callado, pero se encuentra muy atento-_ Por la simple y sencilla razón de que me necesitan... Sé que no soy muy fuerte y que siempre termino siendo un estorbo, pero cuando mi familia y mis amigos están en peligro; no me importa lo peligroso que sea la situación, yo llegaría a dar hasta mi vida por ellos. Kosure está en caos y aunque yo no sea de este lugar, sé que si algo le pasa, la Tierrra tendrá repercusiones...Ahora tengo mucho por qué luchar. Por mis amigos y familia en la Tierra y por mis nuevos amigos aquí...Enishi, sé que debes tener miedo. Pero tú eres fuerte y encontrarás una solución para no sacrificar tu amor.

---Amor? _-reacciona Enishi ante esa palabra_

---Sé que tu temor se funda mas en el de tener que destruir a Ariasu.

---Cómo sabes...? -_Enishi se queda pasmado ante esa deducción por parte de Kagome. Ella había dado justo en el clavo._

---Enishi, estás enamorado ya me lo dijistes. Yo... _-Kagome hace una corta pausa-_ también estoy...enamorada _-Enishi se asombra ante esa declaración pero ya sospechaba que estaba enamorada y especialmente de quién-_ y sé que es muy difícil el pensar que pudiera pasarle algo malo al ser que amas. Pero en vez de pensar negativamente y darnos por vencidos; no crees que sería mucho mejor buscar una solución? No tienes que destruir a Ariasu. Puedes hacerla cambiar de pensar. Tú mismo lo dijiste, todos los seres por más malvados que sean tienen derecho a cambiar.

---Ya no creo en eso -_le responde bajando su cabeza_

---Pero yo sí. Y lucharé contra quien sea si es necesario. No dejaré que nada dañe a los seres que amo... Piénsalo. _-y diciendo esto se levanta para entrar de nuevo a la cabaña._

---Kagome... _-Enishi la llama_

---Si? _-Kagome se detiene_

---En verdad crees que soy fuerte?

---Claro que sí. Además, quién fue el que me protegió de los akuryôs?...Bueno, veré que puedo preparar de comida con los pocos alimentos que hay en la cabaña. Te avisaré cuando esté lista.

---Esta bien. _-Enishi se queda muy pensativo. Kagome tenía razón. Tenía que luchar por el bienestar de sus seres queridos. Nuevos pensamientos lo invadieron. Ahora estaba más seguro de lo que tenía que hacer._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Hablaste con él? _-pregunta Inuyasha cuando Kagome entra a la cabaña_

---Si. Creo que lo hice reflexionar. -_le contestó la miko mientras dirigía su mirada a él- _Inuyasha?...Gracias por tu ayuda. Enishi es fuerte e inteligente, pero necesitaba que alguien lo hiciera caer en cuenta. Fue un gesto muy noble de tu parte.

---Feh! Tonterías! Lo que necesitaba ese niño era una buena paliza.

---Ahhh, nunca cambia. _-pensó Kagome sonriendo- _Iré a preparar la comida. _-le dijo_

---Kagome? -_Inuyasha hace que se detenga_

---Uh? -_Kagome se voltea hacia él_

---Yo...este...bueno... -_Inuyasha comienza a tartamudear _

---Me quieres decir algo?

---Bien...lo de hace un rato en el templo...yo... -_el hanyou comienza la conversación, pero vuelve a caer en estado de tartajeo. Inuyasha quería hablar sobre la situación acalorada en el templo, pero no sabía como decirlo._

---Si?

---mmm...pues...nada. Olvídalo. -_Inuyasha se da por vencido y desiste de la idea de aclarar lo sucedido_

---Estás seguro? _-Kagome le pregunta al ver la indecisión del chico_

---Si. -_Inuyasha contesta no muy decidido_

---Esta bien. _-Kagome se dirige a la cocina_

---Qué le hiba a decir? _-Inuyasha al esperar a que Kagome se alejara comienza a pensar en lo que le estaba a punto de decir, bueno lo que quería intentar decir. De alguna forma quería explicarle lo sucedido en el templo, pero al fin tuvo que desistir ya que él menos que nadie sabía lo que ocurrió. No lograba entender esa reacción en él hacia Kagome, el no tener la respuesta le ocasionaba mucha confusión. Así que comenzó a sumirse en sus pensamientos para ver si al menos lograba poner su mente en claro._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Qué me habrá querido decir Inuyasha?...Oh, no!!! Estuvo a punto de besarme...o fue mi imaginación? _-se preguntaba Kagome mientras se tocaba sus mejillas que estaban acaloradamente rojizas a causa de recordar el casi beso en el templo (Dios mío, cayó en cuenta dos horas después. Esta mujer sí que es lenta xD)-_ No! Que cosas dices! El no hubiera intentado eso, el sólo ama a Kikyo...o a esa chica... Ya basta! Mejor piensa en lo que hay que hacer para detener a Ariasu..._-hace una leve pausa- _...y qué hago de comer?

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Excelencia, cree usted que Kagome haya regresado a su época? _-Sango quien se encontraba junto a Miroku después de haber hablado con Kaede se encuentra preocupada y dudosa con respecto a la supuesta salida de Inuyasha y Kagome a la época de ésta última._

---Ahhh mi querida Sango, no dudes de la anciana Kaede, hizo un gran esfuerzo para mentirnos. _-le responde el monje de forma satírica_

---Entonces? -_Sango se sorprende. Al parecer no era la única que estaba viendo visiones, sino que también Miroku pensaba lo mismo._

---Yo tampoco lo creo. Pero aunque me preocupo, estoy seguro que Inuyasha está con la señorita Kagome y no permitirá que le pase algo malo.

---Eso espero. -_decía la exterminadora un poco preocupada_

---Descuida, ellos estarán bien, así como nosotros. _-dijo Miroku con tranquilidad enfatizando lo último que dijo_

_PLAF!!!!_

---Por qué me pegas Sanguito? _-le pregunta el monje mientras se acaricia la mejilla_

---Pervertido. Debería avergonzarse._ -le dice enojada la exterminadora después de haberle propiciado un golpe al monje hentai por "resbalar" sus manos donde no debía_

_---No me culpes. Es mi mano maldita. -le dijo el monje intentando excusarse_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_En la cima de Setsuzokuyama, en una especie de temporal fortaleza, se encontraba Ariasu sentada en una habitación observando detenidamente el agua dentro de un vaso que sostenía en sus manos. Parecía como ida, perdiéndose así entre las ondas que se formaban en el agua gracias al temblor que sus manos producían en el envase._

---Agua...tan clara...tan pura _-pensaba la joven_- es capaz de refrescar el alma... _-suelta un triste suspiro-_ ...Enishi...Ahhh!!! _-el vaso de agua cae al suelo como consecuencia de la reacción de llevarse las manos a la cabeza. Un dolor le había atacado de momento pareciendo así como dagas punzantes dentro de su cabeza, era insoportable; solo podía gemir de dolor. De pronto, este se detiene y la cara de Ariasu cambia por completo, ahora se refleja en su faz un maldad increíble_- Te mataré, guardián. _-concluyó_

_Continuará... _


	9. Confusiones y consecuencias

Aquí estoy, más tarde que nunca , pero llegué. Hace 1 semana q estaba este capi listo pero todo se me complicó. Me acabo de graduar de high school (yes!!!), y he estado con el revolú de la Universidad (ya saben, muuucho papeleo).

Nota: Contiene algunas partes un poquitito subiditas. Así que chiquitos , piensen antes de seguir leyendo. Lo dejo a su discreción.

Capítulo 9: Confusiones y consecuencias

---Inuyasha? _-Enishi después de un tiempo a solas en las afueras de la cabaña, entra a ésta llamando a Inuyasha que se encontraba sentado, como solía hacerlo siempre (brazos y pies cruzados, recargando en su hombro -de forma vertical- su Colmillo de Acero), en un rincón. El hanyou al ver quien procuraba por él, solo atinó a voltear la cara._

---Qué quieres? _-le preguntó de forma indiferente_

---Podrías salir un momento? _-le preguntó Enishi seriamente pero con un leve tono tímido_

---Qué te pasa niño? _-le pregunta cortante el hanyou_

---Solo sal. _-a Enishi no le gustaba que le dijeran niño, pues era todo un joven hecho y derecho. Pero qué podría esperarse de Inuyasha? Esa era su forma de ser, al parecer, así que no le quedaba más remedio que no discutir, para así obtener lo que buscaba._

---Feh! Cómo molestas. _-Inuyasha se levanta del suelo y sigue al guardián. Enishi se sienta donde había estado anteriormente e Inuyasha hace lo mismo pero de muy mala gana- _Lo que vayas a decir, dílo ya. No me hagas perder el tiempo.

---Primero que todo, _-comenzó a decir Enishi- _sé que no te he caído bien desde que nos conocimos...

---Cómo es que adivinas? -_le dijo el hanyou tan él mismo_

---Yo no te he hecho nada y tú tampoco a mí. Así que quisiera que comenzáramos de cero. _-le dijo el guardián_

---Eso es lo único que querías decirme? Qué pérdida! _-este comienza a levantarse para marcharse_

---En realidad, quisiera que habláramos de hombre a hombre. _-le dice el guardián rápidamente para evitar que se marche_

---Eh? _-Inuyasha se detiene- _No creo que valga la pena.

---No tengo a otra persona para hablar así.

---Y por qué crees que yo puedo ser esa persona?

---No lo sé. _-Enishi adopta una melancólica faz. Inuyasha pensaba que para ser un joven, pareciera como si estuviera perdido y no tuviera una razón particular para ser feliz. (Mira quién habla )_

---Aaaah! Tardarás mucho? _-Inuyasha cede y decide aceptar su propuesta_

---Gracias. _-Enishi le dice al hanyou al notar que éste aceptaba_

---Escucho. _-dice el peliplateado mientras se sienta de nuevo_

---Mmmmm...te has enamorado alguna vez? _-le pregunta medio indeciso el guardián_

---Eh? _-se congela Inuyasha- _Y a qué viene esa pregunta? _-se estremece y se pone sumamente nervioso. No le gustaba por dónde había comenzado la conversación. Esto le recordaba muchísimo cuando tuvo una plática similar con el hermano menor de Kagome, Sôta._

---Solo quisiera saber...si el amor tiene que doler. _-Enishi torna su voz apagada, triste y a la vez deseoso de respuestas_

---Más de lo que tú crees. _-Inuyasha que se había quedado aturdido por la pregunta, logra componerse y le contesta desde lo más profundo de su corazón. Al fin y al cabo él sabía que era sufrir en el amor y esos recuerdos del pasado aún seguían atormentándolo y más aún ahora que comenzaba a tener serias dudas sobre su __relación con Kagome._

---Cuando era pequeño, mi madre me decía que el amor era un sentimiento puro y hermoso que te hacía ver la vida de una forma especial. Ahora que he llegado a mi juventud, veo las cosas muy diferentes con respecto a esa definición. En estos momentos no lo veo de esa forma. Ahora puedo apreciarlo como un sentimiento que te debilita y no te deja hacer bien las cosas.

---Entonces todo indica que te has enamorado. _-saca rápidamente la deducción el hanyou_

---No qusiera haberlo hecho. Sé que pude haberlo evitado.

---Aunque hubieras podido evitarlo, tarde o temprano te hubiera alcanzado.

---Solo no quisiera pasar por este trago amargo. _-le contestó triste el guardián. Inuyasha mientras, seguía pensando en todo lo que decía el chico, se sentía un poco identificado. Mientras seguía analizando la situación un leve corrientazo le surcó la frente que hizo estremecerlo un poco, pero Enishi no se dió cuenta. Entonces sumamente inspirado comenzó a hablar._

---El amor si no lo sufres es porque no lo has conocido. Pero tampoco quiere decir que sea un dolor eterno. El amor es hermoso, pero tienes que pasar por pruebas para fortalecerlo. El amor es capaz de vencer muchas fronteras.

---Pero...si ese amor es hacia un ser malvado?

---Entonces solo tú sabrás por qué te enamoraste de ese ser. Porque no se puede amar lo que no se conoce, ni se puede amar lo que no es bueno. Para amar se debe conocer y descubrir las cosas buenas de ese ser. Solo reflexiona y escudriña tu corazón y ahí encontrarás la respuesta.

_Muy sorprendido por las palabras del hanyou, Enishi comienza a reflexionar y a pensar las cosas con madurez y claridad.- _Jamás pensé que tuvieras tanto dominio en el tema, Inuyasha.

---Eh? Qué dije?! Qué dije?! _-Inuyasha comienza a preguntar y confundirse al no saber qué había dicho. Y no podía ser algo normal, ya qué la cara de Enishi denotaba tranquilidad y agradecimiento_

---Inuyasha...Enishi! Vengan a comer! _-les llama Kagome a los chicos para avisar que la comida estaba lista_

---Feh! _-Inuyasha no hace ademanes de hacer caso al llamado de Kagome sino que se queda sentado_

---No vas a entrar? _-le pregunta Enishi_

---No me gusta su comida.

---Cocina tan mal? _-le pregunta intrigado Enishi_

---La verdad...-_se acerca Inuyasha al oído de el guardían-_ ...sí

---Inu...yasha? _-se escucha la voz tranquila de Kagome_

---Oh, no. _-se le eriza la piel al hanyou_

---Osuwari!!! _-se escucha el grito de Kagome_

---Por...que? _-Inuyasha dice mientras intenta separar su cara del piso_

---Creo que te escuchó. _-le dijo en el oído Enishi al hanyou de forma graciosa_

---Có...mo? _-se preguntaba Inuyasha cómo Kagome lo habrá oído. Al parecer él no era el único que tenía habilidad para escuchar de lejos_

---A las mujeres no les gusta que les critiquen su comida y al parecer Kagome no es la excepción. _-le dijo con risa Enishi_

---Pero si es verdad. _-le dice Inuyasha _

---Osuwari! _-vuelve a decir Kagome. Inuyasha no se había logrado levantar del suelo cuando volvió a saborear el dulce sabor del piso con otro encantamiento de la sacerdotisa. (Este hanyou sí que no aprende xD)_

---Mejor entro, no vaya a ser que termine como tú_. -le dice Enishi mientras se encaminaba al interior de la cabaña a toda prisa_

---Es...pé..ra...me _-le decía Inuyasha mientras intentaba levantarse del suelo_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Te gusta? _-le pregunta Kagome a Enishi mientras éste comía_

---Inuyasha, estabas muy equivocado. La comida de Kagome es deliciosa. _-le decía Enishi al hanyou mientras comía con mucho gusto _

---Feh! -_ Inu respondió indiferentemente_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Mientras tanto en la temporal oscura fortaleza de la montaña, un grupo de malos espíritus se arrodillan en forma de reverencia frente a la no bienvenida sacerdotisa con intención de traer nuevas noticias._

---Gran sacerdotisa Ariasu, hemos terminado la búsqueda por todo Kosure y no hemos podido dar con el guardián. _-le informa un akuryô a la miko oscura _

---No te preocupes. Hiciste lo que pudiste. _-le contestó tranquilamente Ariasu mientras se dirigía pausadamente hacia el mismo_

---Ahh!!! _-es destruído el mal espíritu por el rayo de energía que sale de la espada de la sacerdotisa_

---Felicidades, _-dirigiéndose a otro akuryô_- acabo de ascenderte...Quiero que me traigas a ese guardián y a dos visitantes que están con él: un híbrido y la tonta chiquilla que atacamos antes... Los quiero vivos.

---Así será. _-le responde el mal espíritu con nervioso respeto_

---Ahh, espero que no falles o le harás compañía a tu amigo. _-dijo Ariasu en forma de amenaza_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Así que tenían una conversación muy amena. De qué hablaban? _-preguntó curiosa Kagome_

---Del amor. _-contestó Enishi_

---Amor? -_Kagome abre un poco los ojos_

---Si. Inuyasha me estaba definiendo el amor. Se nota que sabe mucho del tema. Quizás está enamorado. _-contestó Enishi con toda la intención de decirle indirectamente a Kagome que tal vez Inuyasha se refería a ellla. Pero obtuvo todo lo contrario._

---..._-Kagome se queda en silencio mientras escucha a Enishi. Con cada palabra, su corazón se apretaba más. Aunque no hablara del tema, todavía le dolía el recordar lo sucedido en el Sengoku. Todavía no superaba el hecho de que Inuyasha pudiera enamorarse de otra mujer. No superaba que Inuyasha amara a Kikyo menos hiba a superar eso. _

_Inuyasha al ver la expresión en la cara de Kagome, se sentía el ser más miserable. El estaba seguro que ella pensaba que estaba enamorado de Iku, y eso le afectaba, no podía soportar que la chica sufriera y mucho menos por su culpa. _-Quién, yo? No sé de qué hablas? _- a la vez el hanyou todavía no recordaba haber dicho algo importante referente al amor_

---Enishi..._-Kagome intenta cambiar la conversación-_ has tomado alguna decisión?

---Si... _-miró Enishi fijamente a Kagome- _Voy a salvar a mi abuelo y a los demás.

---Y sobre... _-Kagome se refería a Ariasu_

---Tienes razón en lo que me dijiste tú e Inuyasha. Voy a buscar la forma de salvarla. Sé que debe haber algo bueno en ella.

---De quién hablan? _-Inuyasha se sentía fuera de lugar. Miraba a las dos personas a su alrededor y movía curiosamente sus orejas, como niño pequeño. Pero aún preguntando, ninguno le hacía caso._

---Pues debemos alistarnos. _-le respondió Kagome levantándose del suelo con mucha determinación._

---Eso también lo decidí... -_hace una leve pausa-_ ...Lo haré solo.

---Qué?! _-Kagome se queda tiesa abriendo sus ojos con sorpresa_

---No puedo permitir que te pase algo otra vez, no me lo perdonaría. _-le responde el guardián mirándola con dulzura y a la vez con preocupación._

---Estoy de acuerdo contigo, eso no nos incumbe_. -dijo Inuyasha como para integrar más razón a la decisión de Enishi_

---Enishi, -_Kagome con voz apacible se dirige hacia el guardián con determinación- _yo respeto tu decisión... pero no me puedes prohibir que te dejemos ir solo, al menos a mí no puedes prohibírmelo. Nunca abandono a mis amigos y mucho menos cuando están en problemas. Además, Inuyasha y yo podríamos ser de mucha ayuda.

---Pero... _-Enishi intenta que Kagome lo entienda_

---No voy a cambiar de opinión, así que tendrás que aceptarlo quieras o no. _-le dijo firmemente para hacerle entender que no hiba a cambiar de parecer_

---Uff! -_suspira con resignación- _Bi...bien. Creo que no pensarás cambiar de idea._ -al fin desistió gracias a la disposición de la chica.- _Gracias por todo Kagome, gracias por tu ayuda. Eres la mejor amiga que podría tener. _-de esta forma ambos se dirigen miradas y sonrisas de amistad y apoyo._

---Por qué nadie toma en cuenta lo que digo?_ -pensaba Inuyasha mientras miraba a los dos jóvenes como niño chiquito que no lo dejan jugar_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Quisiera algún día tener la oportunidad de ser feliz completamente; que los sentimientos hermosos no se convirtieran en algo tormentoso. Pero al parecer en mi destino está el salvar a los demás pero no poder salvarme a mí misma. Sin embargo, qué puedo hacer? Ahh... estoy siendo muy egoísta._ -una chica que pertenece a una época diferente en el Japón, se encontraba muy pensativa sentada en el suelo del jardín de la cabaña situada en la falda de la SetsuzokuYama. Mientras que al parecer todos dormían, esta joven sacerdotisa estaba teniendo un pleito en su interior._ -Soy como diría Sesshoumaru, una insignificante y débil humana. _-esto último lo dijo susurrando pero lo suficientemente entendible como para que otro personaje lo escuchara._

---De cuando acá le das la razón a ese engreído?

---Inu...yasha?! _-la joven se sorprende al ver al hanyou que se acercaba a ella y se sentaba a su lado- _Qué haces aquí?

---Eso te pregunto yo. Te volviste a sentir mal? _-el peliplateado le pregunta un poco preocupado_

---No es nada. Solo quería tomar aire fresco...Y tú, no puedes dormir?

---No...también quería tomar aire. _-le respondió Inuyasha ocultando la verdadera razón de su salida al jardín...ella. Se había percatado de la salida de la joven y decidió seguirla e investigar que le sucedía._

---Inuyasha...Estás molesto conmigo por decidir ayudar a Enishi sin pedir tu opinión? _-le dirige la pregunta al joven _

---Va a ser muy peligroso. _-le contesta el hanyou sin mirarla_

---Lo sé... _-asiente la chica mientras miraba al suelo_

---Pero...yo estaré...contigo _-Inuyasha fija su mirada en Kagome_

---Sí. _-Kagome asiente descansando su cabeza sobre el hombro de Inuyasha- _Gracias, Inuyasha. _-pensó_

---No permitiré que nada te pase, te lo prometo. _-pensó el hanyou mientras miraba hacia el oscuro cielo_

_Desde la cabaña un guardián observaba a esta pareja.-_ A pesar de todo, se nota que se quieren. Aunque no comprendo por qué Kagome a veces se comporta distante cuando se habla de amor...Bravo, Enishi! No resuelves tus problemas amorosos y quieres entremeterte en el de los demás...Pero lo mío es diferente...muy diferente._ -e intenta irse a dormir_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Se quedó dormida..._.-el hanyou toma entre sus brazos a la sacerdotisa que se había quedado dormida en su hombro y se dirige al interior de la cabaña para asegurarse de que descansara cómoda. Cuando Inuyasha la deposita en un futón en uno de los cuartos se queda unos minutos mirándola detenidamente. No había tenido la oportunidad de observarla así desde hacía mucho tiempo y no tenía la menor intención de dejarlo pasar. Se acercó a ella sigilosamente para evitar despertarla, algo lo atraía hacia ella y no podía resistirse. _

_Se pone de cuclillas frente a ella mientras ésta seguía sumida bajo los encantos de Morfeo. De pronto, de los labios de la miko salió una palabra envuelta de pura dulzura. Kagome había pronunciado el nombre de nuestro hanyou y esto lo sorprendió. A pesar de que muchas veces había podido escuchar su nombre murmurado por la chica mientras ella dormía, esto era muy diferente. Esta vez había algo más y no era necesariamente en la miko, esta vez la diferencia se creaba en Inuyasha. Al escuchar su nombre pronunciado por Kagome, un leve nerviosismo lo invadió provocándole un mar de pensamientos que no se organizaban y que ocasionaban una confusión en su interior. _

---Qué está pasándome. Por qué estoy...nervioso? _-Su mirada comienza a viajar a través de toda la faz de la chica, observando cada detalle de su cara. Sin pensarlo sus ámbares ojos se posan en los labios carmesí de la chica que habían dejado escapar, hacía unos segundos, su nombre como quien deja escapar una mariposa. Inuyasha no comprendía que le sucedía, se sentía casi hechizado por esos labios, esos labios que tiempo antes en el templo le habían invitado a ser probados y deleitados, esos labios que sin querer aceptarlo tantas veces había deseado probar. Ahora se rendía ante ese deseo, ya no quería guardarlo más. _

_Así que agachó su cabeza hacia la cara de la chica para tenerla frente y sentir su calor. Poco a poco comenzó a buscar con su mirada los_ _labios de la joven y tomando con su mano la barbilla de la miko la eleva sutilmente para así tenerla a pocos centímetros de su boca. Inuyasha roza sus labios contra los de la sacerdotisa provocando un choque electrizante que zurca todo su interior. Sin aguantarlo más su boca busca fusionarse con esos labios carmesí. Su boca busca encerrar en esa dulce jaula la mariposa que había tomado vuelo con la intención de escapar y perderse en el viento. Pero no. Inuyasha no lo permitiría. Quería escuharla muchas veces pronunciar su nombre, ese nombre que rodeado de su dulce voz lo hacía sentir reconfortado y pleno._

_Pasaban los segundos e Inuyasha no daba muestras de querer separarse. Al contrario deseaba cada vez más. Entonces fue cuando sintió una presión en sus labios. Era Kagome que había despertado._

---Inu...yasha. -_pronunció Kagome muy confundida y nerviosa al separarse de Inuyasha y a la vez incorporarse para quedar sentada- _Qué... haces?

---Yo...solo... _-Inuyasha no sabía como responderle_

---Qué significa esto? _-Kagome comienza a tornar su voz triste_

---Yo...

---Responde...por qué me estabas besando? _-claramente Kagome se sentía mal, no entendía la acción de Inuyasha. Más aún se sentía ofendida, ya que a su mente volvió la imagen que ocasionaba sus mas recientes pesadillas, la imagen de Inuyasha con otra.- _Qué pretendes con esto?...Hacerme sufrir?

---Claro que no! _-Inuyasha le dice fuertemente para hacerla entender que no era lo que pretendía hacer_

---Entonces?

---Yo solo quería ...besarte. _-esto sonrojó al hanyou pero mas aún a Kagome_

---Besarme? Y por qué? _-intentó sonar lo más natural posible aunque por dentro se estuviera muriendo de los nervios._

---No lo sé...Yo solo...lo necesitaba.

---Inuyasha...yo no soy plato de segunda mesa y espero que lo entiendas. _-sonaba muy ofendida-_ No me puedes utilizar como tranquilizante en lo que logras volver a ver a... esa chica.

---Qué? -_Inuyasha abre grandemente sus ojos ante esta declaración llena de ofensa_

---Solo me utilizas...-_ comenzaron a aguarse sus ojos y lágrimas comenzaron a caer _

---No es cierto! _-le vuelve a responder con firmeza _

---Ya no sigas. Me haces daño, qué no lo entiendes? -_al decir esto, Kagome es halada por Inuyasha quien la atrae hacia él hundiéndola en su pecho y rodeándola con sus fuertes brazos- _Déjame! _-Kagome intentaba safarse._

---Necesitaba besarte a tí...a nadie más...solo a tí. _-Inuyasha le dice dulcemente y Kagome se sorprende y deja de luchar.- _No pensaba en otra chica, solo pensaba en tí.

---Estas mintiendo. _-Kagome no creía lo que Inuyasha le decía, le parecía un sueño_

---No. Te digo la verdad...Me crees?

---Yo...

---Me crees? _-y en ese instante la separa un poco de él y tomando la iniciativa se funde de nuevo en sus labios. Kagome se sorprende pero por un impulso incontrolable de su cuerpo le corresponde el beso. Inuyasha comienza a saborear esos labios tan preciados para él rodeando a la vez con sus manos la cintura de la chica para acercarla más, mientras que Kagome rodea sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Inuyasha. _

_ Poco a poco comenzaron a descender sus cuerpos hasta quedar Kagome acostada sobre el futón e Inuyasha sobre ella pero sin dejar de besarse. Inuyasha sigue deleitándose con los labios de la chica, pero quiere ir más allá, así que con un roze de su lengua sobre los labios de ella le pide permiso para poder pasar al interior de su boca. Kagome solo atina a abrir un poco sus labios lo que le da a Inuyasha la seguridad de que su petición fue consedida. Así que Inuyasha hace su intromisión en la boca de la chica tornando el beso más apasionado, con mayor intensidad y deseo. _

_ Mientras Inuyasha exploraba y saboreaba el interior de la boca de Kagome, sus manos comenzaron a explorar también. Inuyasha con una de sus manos acariciaba delicadamente el costado izquierdo de Kagome haciendo medios círculos mientras que su otro brazo lo utilizaba como soporte para no ejercer fuerza sobre la chica. Con cada contacto con la piel de la sacerdotisa el cuerpo de el hanyou reaccionaba como nunca antes, pero esto le agradaba demasiado así que prosiguió con su exploración acariciando la espalda de la joven._

_ Kagome no sabía como había pasado todo. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos se encontraba acostada en un futón con Inuyasha encima. Con Inuyasha encima!!! Pero eso no era todo, sino que después del sonrojo que tuvo después de sentir la lengua de Inuyasha dentro de su boca, su cuerpo es estremecido al sentir el contacto de la piel de Inuyasha sobre la piel de ella. Esto si que la trastornó. Estaba experimentando sentimientos nuevos. La parte baja de su abdomen se contraía y temblaba con cada roce contra el cuerpo de Inuyasha. A pesar de nunca haber experimentado eso, y a pesar de estar un poco asustada, tenía que admitir que le gustaba, le gustaba demasiado como para pensar en detenerse. Así que sus manos pasan de estar alrededor del cuello del hanyou a estar sobre la espalda del mismo acariciándola suavemente. Inuyasha comienza a subir con miedo la blusa de la chica, pero al no ver resistencia sigue hasta quitársela dejando a la vista sus pechos cubiertos por esa extraña tela que las chicas de la época de Kagome llamaban sostén. _

_ Mientras, Kagome se sentía casi en el cielo. El pensar que Inuyasha estuviera algún día así con ella, no lo había esperado. En el instante en que siente las manos de el hanyou debajo de su blusa se estremeció notablemente, se dio cuenta que Inuyasha quería ir más allá y le estaba pidiendo permiso para quitar su blusa. Kagome se dejó llevar. Entonces decidió no quedarse atrás así que comenzó a soltarle el haori a Inuyasha. _

_ Esto a él le sorprendió pero le agradó la idea de que Kagome quisiera lo mismo así que al ver la dificultad para quitarle su haori comenzó a ayudarla. En unos segundos estaban los dos sin las prendas de la parte de arriba. Sus torsos desnudos, con excepción del pecho de Kagome, se comenzaron a unir y al entrar en contacto sus pieles desnudas una corriente eléctrica los envolvió. Se sentían estupendamente, no podían explicar el placer que allí salía a la superficie._

_ Inuyasha piensa en quitarle esa prenda molestosa que cubría el pecho de la sacerdotisa, pero prefiere primero quitarle esa falda para tenerla más a su merced. Así que con sus manos agarra uno de los muslos de la chica y comienza a acariciarlos con la intención de anunciarle a la miko lo que quería hacer; esto sin dejar de besar todo el cuello de la miko dejando así rastros húmedos en el trayecto. El peliplateado no creía que esa joven que tantas veces protegía y que tantas veces estaba con él sufriendo por su estúpida culpa estuviera en sus brazos y el sentimiento que nacía de su interior no lo podía ni explicar. _

_ Kagome acariciaba con amor el torso de Inuyasha pasando sus finos dedos por los marcados músculos del joven. En realidad se le hacía muy guapo el verlo así. No podía ni creer que al fin lo que tantas veces desechó de su mente estuviera sucediendo. Estaba con la persona que más amaba en el mundo. Era su amado hanyou. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que ese momento no terminara jamás, quería quedarse asi con él toda la vida. _

_ Hasta que siente una fuerte mano sobre su muslo izquierdo. Todo su interior se sobresaltó, comenzó a sentir la satisfactoria sensación de las caricias del medio demonio, eran algo sumamente placentero, que le hacían despertar lo más oculto de su interior. Por su mente comenzaron a pasar tantas cosas._

---No puedo creer lo que está pasando. Después de tantos problemas, al fin estamos juntos...Al fin nos ama...mos _-Las imágenes de Inuyasha junto a Kikyo y a Iku se transmitieron por su mente. Cada vez que él la trataba mal. De un día para otro no pudo haber cambiado de opinión. Ahora no todo le agradaba. Se sentía triste, confundida y muy perturbada. Un nuevo pensamiento llegó a su mente.-_ Ni siquiera me dijo que me...esto está mal, no debe ser así. _-tenía un presentimiento y tenía que despejar su duda.- _Inu...yasha..._ -llama al hanyou con voz agitada, pero este sigue besándola y acariciándola-_ Inu..yasha... _-vuelve a llamarlo pero este no se da cuenta- _Inuyasha! _-le dice con tono mas alto y a la vez deteniendo con su mano la mano que Inuyasha tenía sobre su muslo. _

---Eh? _-Inuyasha se sorprende ante esta reacción._

---Detente.

---Qué pasa. Te lastimé? _-le pregunta preocupado y mirándola fijamente_

---No. _-le contesta intentando nivelar su respiración_

---Entonces? _- seguía sin entender_

---Esto no debe suceder...al menos no así. _-le dijo Kagome a la vez que sus ojos se tornaban preocupados _

---Por qué?

---Quiero hacerte una pregunta. _-se calma y decide mirarlo directamente a los ojos para poner seriedad a la pregunta_

---Pregunta? _-Inuyasha no puede creer que Kagome lo haya detenido solo para hacerle una pregunta. Ahora la curiosidad lo invadía._

---Amas a esa chica... a la del bosque? -_le pregunta tímida_

---Claro que no. -_le dijo rápidamente sin entender a qué venía esa pregunta (Pobre perrito, necesita que le expliquen con manzanitas )_- Ella no significa nada en mi vida._ -y comienza a besarla de nuevo, pero se detiene al sentir las manos de Kagome queriendo pararlo._

---Entonces, tu...tu...sigues amando a Kikyo? _-le preguntó con nerviosismo y timidez._

---Eh? _-Inuyasha voltea su mente. No podía imaginar que era lo que Kagome intentaba decirle. (Hombres!!!)_

---Necesito que me contestes. Por favor. _-le suplicaba la chica_

---Yo... _-el hanyou no sabía qué contestarle, ahora la duda lo invadía, se sentía perdido_

---La sigues amando? _-le vuelve a preguntar con insistencia_

---Yo...yo...no lo...sé.

---Lo sabía. _-su cara cambia rápidamente-_ Creo que debes irte. _-voltea su cara para no mirarlo_

---Pero...

---No lo hagas más difícil.

---Esta...Esta bien ._-se levanta poco a poco_

---Toma tu haori... _-Kagome le extiende su ropa e Inuyasha la toma_

---Kagome, yo...

---No digas nada... es mejor así. _-le aconseja la chica para no tener que escuchar excusas sin sentido_

---Yo...lo siento, lo siento muchísimo. _-intenta disculparse, aunque sabía que no era suficiente_

---No te preocupes, pretenderé que esto nunca sucedió. Aunque este dolor me consuma por dentro. _-esto último lo pensó tristemente. Se había dado cuenta de que sus dudas tenían base. Su mundo volvió a la realidad. Pensó que su sueño de estar con Inuyasha y que él la amaba se habían convertido en una realidad tangible. Pero cuando esos dudosos pensamientos comenzaron a invadirla, supo que tenía que detenerse y aclarar las cosas, para que después no hubiera consecuencias peores. Y esa claridad le dolió, le dolió como nunca nada le había dolido. Esa incertidumbre que había desechado por unos momentos apareció de nuevo pero esta vez con una intensidad mucho más fuerte y dolorosa. Se sentía ofendida, traicionada , utilizada y por sobretodo desilusionada y descorazonada. Inuyasha, su hanyou le acababa de traspasar un puñal en su corazón, un puñal de profunda decepción._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Mientras en el Sengoku..._

---Kaede, estas despierta? _-una voz muy conocida para esta anciana sacerdotisa clamaba a baja y fría voz por ella._

---Kikyo... _-Kaede al reconocer a su hermana, se levanta y sale de la cabaña para encontrarse con ella_

---Lo has sentido? -_le pregunta con su característica frialdad de rostro y sus inmutables tristes ojos_

---Si, hermana. _-le contesta Kaede al darse cuenta claramente de lo que Kikyo se refería y de su visita_

---El caos que amenazó hace 50 años la estabilidad de la Tierra a vuelto a resurgir. _-comenta Kikyo enfatizando cada palabra_

---Crees que Kagome pueda con ésto? _-le pregunta no tan convencida e intranquila._

---Tiene que poder. _-contestó no muy gustosa, pero resuelta_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---No puedo creer que esto esté ocurriendo. ¿Cómo pudo hacerme ésto? Jamás lo perdonaré...solo me utilizaba. _-Kagome a raíz de la frustrante situación que acababa de vivir se sentía perdida, confusa, trastornada. No podía comprender cómo Inuyasha había sido capaz de jugar con sus sentimientos de tal forma. No le cabía en la cabeza como ese hanyou haya querido hacerla suya amando a otra. Su corazón estaba destrozado. Hubiera podido vivir con su indiferencia en los sentimientos pero sabía que no podría soportar esa humillación y esa bajeza a la cual fue sometida. No! En realidad no aguantaba. Inuyasha fue el causante de que ella llegara a Kosure y ahora, era el causante de que tuviera de nuevo las ganas de desaparecer. Pero esta vez deseando no haberlo conocido nunca._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Estaba a punto de hacerla...Qué idiota!!! Cómo pude haberla lastimado así. _-Inuyasha se encontraba sentado en el suelo con una de sus manos tapando su cara. Sentía vergüenza, sentía asco de sí mismo. Se sentía el ser más miserable, repugnante y patán que haya existido sobre la Tierra. Prometió proteger a toda costa a Kagome de cualquier peligro. Pero su mayor peligro era él. Siempre fue él._

_Pero más que un canalla se sentía confuso. El darse cuenta de lo que había estado a punto de hacer con Kagome lo hacía balancearse en el borde de un precipicio y caer en una sima de oscuridad y desasosiego. Sentía como una mezcla de sentimientos se agrupaban y agolpaban dentro de su interior. Los sentía llegar como múltiples dagas afiladas que una tras otra cortaban su corazón. Ahora entendía y daba a reconocer que Kagome en su vida era mucho más que una recolectora de fragmentos como él decía, más que una compañera de viaje, más que una amiga. Se había vuelto algo más , se había vuelto parte importante en su vida. Un ser indispensable para él. Su tranquilidad dependía de si ella estaba junto a él, su mundo giraba alrededor de ella. Pero como hacérselo entender?_

_Ahora ella sufría, sufría por su indeterminación, por su falta de voluntad y orgullo por no reconocer las cosas a tiempo. Aunque no demostró ningún tipo de enojo, sabía que por ese solo hecho ella lo estaba odiando. Sentía que ella tenía razón en despreciarlo, era lo menos que podría sentir por él. La justificaba. Pero ahora que se había dado cuenta, no quería dejarse vencer por su ego y su miedo a ser feliz. Quería sentirla de nuevo junto a él. Piel con piel. Si tan solo le hubiera respondido con franqueza a su pregunta todo habría sido tan distinto._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Cerca del altar donde anteriormente resposaban las piedras de los elementos, en una gran pared de roca se encontraban atados en los pies y con sus manos extendidas a cada lado de sus cuerpos al igual atadas, el sr. Shimazaki y los demás guardianes. _

_Estos se encontraban cabizbajos, aún reponiéndose de la última pelea con Ariasu y del intento de escape. Pero habían fallado también en este último ya que las cadenas que los tenían presos estaban impregnados con sellos espirituales que no podían ser destruídos. Además estaban rodeados con un campo de energía para que nadie pudiera traspasar._

_Poco a poco el sr. Shimazaki comenzó a levantar su cabeza al sentir pasos que se dirigían a él y con sumo desprecio pronuncia._

---Tú...

---Hola... _-saluda hipócritamente Ariasu mientras se acercaba hacia ellos-_ Los están tratando mis espíritus bien?

---Sácanos de aquí! _-los guardianes también habían sentido a Ariasu y la guardiana Etsuko ordena que los liberen de su cautiverio_

---No creo que eso sea posible. _-responde mientras dirige una mirada fulminante hacia ella-_ Deben quedarse un tiempo más...aunque...eso podría cambiar si...

---Si qué? -responde enojado el guardián Takeshi

---Si me dicen de una vez y por todas, dónde está el guardián? _-Ariasu contesta con naturalidad_

---Jamás! Ni aunque lo supiéramos te lo diríamos. _-el sr. Shimazaki le pone en claro que jamás obtendría información_

---Qué tonto es, anciano. _-comenzó a dirigirse la miko oscura hacia él- _Está poniendo en peligro su vida por una estupidez.

---Daría mi vida por salvar a Kosure. _-le dijo calmado pero con determinación al tenerla cerca_

---Y cree que encubriendo a ese guardián lo hará? Qué patético!_ -comienza a reirse descaradamente-_ Ahórrese la necesidad de morir y dígame dónde está.

---Nunca! _-le grita el anciano para mantener su posición. La sacerdotisa harta de esa situación cuando se dispuso a hacerlo responder por las malas, un akuryô se acerca hacia ellos y con una reverencia le informa._

---Gran sacerdotisa...El grupo trae buenas nuevas.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Kagome, es hora de prepararnos. _-Enishi se dirige al cuarto temporal de Kagome en la cabaña para informarle que ya era hora de levantarse y prepararse para junto con él e Inuyasha idear un plan para rescatar a los demás-_ Kagome... _-la llama de nuevo ya apareciéndose en el cuarto- _Eh? _-se sorprende al encontrar el cuarto vacío_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Gran sacerdotisa Ariasu. Adivine lo que hemos encontrado. _-el grupo de malos espíritus que fueron enviados por Ariasu con la orden de capturar a Enishi y a sus acompañantes, se presentan ante ella con lo que ellos creen es una gran noticia._

---Kagome... _-el sr. Shimazaki se paraliza y se sorprende al ver lo que los akuryôs traían consigo. Era Kagome. Estaba desmayada y era cargada por uno de los malos espíritus._

----Perfecto... _-Ariasu muestra una malévola sonrisa al ver el botín- _Anciano? _-dice mientras dirige una mirada satisfecha hacia él- _Ya no necesito su ayuda.

_Continuará..._

**mercuryakane:** Espero q les haya gustado el capi. Otra de las razones por las que tampoco había actualizado era xq no estaba segura si había hecho bien en escribir el semi lemon de Kagome con Inuyasha. La verdad nunca había escrito un lemon y no sabía q hacer. Por algunas peticiones hechas consideré hacer un lemon, y se me dió -a mi pensar- la oportunidad para hacerlo, pero por miedo de dañarlo y darle un poco de suspenso a la trama lo dejé en semi.

Sinceramente espero q les haya gustado, así q espero ansiosa sus reviews. Dejen sus críticas xq es la única forma de mejorar cada día.


	10. Dolor convertido en odio

**Capítulo 10: Dolor convertido en odio**

_---Kagome, estás bien?_

_Inuyasha se acerca a Kagome quien se encuentra despalda. Extiende su mano para tocarla, pero no puede. Ella se aleja, intenta acercarse un poco mas, pero ella se aleja de nuevo. Entonces comienza a correr, pero no puede llegar a ella. Se produce un abismo enorme entre ellos. Es desesperante._

_---Kagome! Kagome!_

_De pronto ella desaparece por completo en la obscuridad, al instante en que se abre una grieta bajo sus pies y cae inevitablemente al vacío._

_---Ahhhhhhhhhhhh!!!_

---Inuyasha...Inuyasha, despierta! _-Enishi llama al hanyou que se había quedado dormido a los pies de un árbol_

---Eh? _-éste se despierta abruptamente al escuchar que clamaban por él_

---Inuyasha, dónde está Kagome? _-le pregunta Enishi preocupado_

---A qué te refieres con dónde está? _-Inuyasha se queda estático_

---No está contigo? Entonces...

---Oh...no...Espero que no tenga que ver con lo de anoche. No me lo perdonaría si algo le pasara. _-Inuyasha se preocupa por la desparición de la chica y algo en su interior le advierte que es por su culpa_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Gran Sacerdotisa Ariasu...seguimos buscando al guardián y al híbrido? _-un akuryô en forma reverente se acerca a la sacerdotisa en busca de nuevas órdenes_

---No será necesario. Ellos vendrán por su propia voluntad. _-le contesta la miko sin inmutarse. Esta permanecía muy entretenida con un pequeño bolso de seda color morado._

---Y la chica? _- Ariasu deja de jugar con el bolso y se voltea hacia el akuryô mirándolo amenazadoramente provocando que éste se asustara_

---...ya tengo planes para ella.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_En la pared que servía de prisión para los guardianes, se debatía una discusión sobre la llegada de Kagome, mientras ésta todavía permanecía desmayada._

---Cómo pudieron capturarla? No se supone que Enishi la enviara a la Tierra? -_pregunta sorpendida la guardiana Akako _

---Quizás se quedó para ayudarnos. _-intentó deducir Etsuko_

---Pues fue una tonta. No debió. _-contestó enojado Shimazaki_

---Está despertando. _-advirtió Takeshi al observar cómo la miko que se encontraba atada con unas fuertes cadenas en el suelo, estaba abriendo sus ojos._

---Kagome, Kagome... _-comenzó el anciano a llamar suavemente a la chica_

---Dón...dónde...estoy? Qué...hago aquí? _-comenzó poco a poco a abrir sus ojos, tratando así de articular palabra alguna _

---Eso te pregunto yo. Qué haces aquí? _-el anciano no pudo disimular su descontento _

---Sr. Shimazaki!!! Guardianes!!! Están bien? _-Kagome despierta completamente al darse cuenta que se encontraba junto a los guardianes y Shimazaki. Esto le trajo un poco de alegría pero se disipó al momento en que se da cuenta que se encontraba prisionera al igual que ellos_

---Si a esto llamas estar bien. _-le contestó el guardián del reino tsuchi en tono satírico_

---No se supone que estuvieras en la Tierra? _-prosiguió con los regaños de forma sutil (éste si que es un agresivo pasivo xD)_

---Regresé. _-contestó en tono bajo como si se avergonzara o arrepintiera de ese suceso_

---Por qué?

---No podía quedarme sin hacer nada, sin ayudarlos... _-intentó aclarar el por qué de su arrivo de nuevo a Kosure_

---Enishi sabe algo? Estabas con él? _-siguió con el interrogatorio. Kagome solo afirma._

--- Pero me alejé por tonta. _-contestó bajando su cabeza y trayendo a su mente la escena de su torpeza_

_++++++++++++Flash Back++++++++++++_

---Siento una presión tan grande en mi corazón...me duele hasta el respirar. Necesito caminar, salir de aquí por un momento. _-Así es como la joven del futuro sale de la cabaña caminando sin rumbo. Su cabeza está llena de confusión, dolor, temor y no sé fijaba por donde se dirigía, solo quería poder respirar y apaciguar un poco su adolorido corazón. Fue así como poco a poco se fue alejando de la cabaña aún sumida en sus revoloteados pensamientos. Entonces así es como fue a parar a la orilla de un pantano, con suma cautela se sentó en el borde del mismo y posó su cabeza entre sus piernas mientras observaba las ondas que se formaban en la mal oliente agua.-_ Hasta este lugar me parece un paraíso comparado a como se encuentra mi corazón.

_Mientras que no muy lejos de ahí..._

---Al parecer la tierra se tragó a esos fugitivos._ -comenta un akuryô mientras hiba junto a otro en la búsqueda de los tres personajes más deseados por Ariasu_

---Pues yo no estoy tan seguro. _-le comenta el otro akuryô mostrándole lo que acababa de divisar tras unos arbustos._

---Quién anda ahí? _-Kagome se levanta del suelo asustada al escuchar ruidos tras unos marchitados arbustos-_ Mejor me voy. -_piensa en el momento en que mira a todos lados_- Dónde era el camino? _-al no recordar el sendero por el cual llegó hasta allí, sale corriendo- _Ahh, me alejé mucho. _-se da cuenta de su lejanía de la cabaña y sigue corriendo para así ver si encontraba alguna señal del camino correcto, pero nada. Casi al instante se detiene para aclarar su mente._

---Aquí estás. _-un akuryô aparece de la nada y le obstruye el camino_

---Ahh! -_grita cuando ve al akuryô frente a ella. Al notar que no la hiba a dejar pasar corre hacia el lado contrario para esconderse de él, pero tropieza con una raíz y cae al suelo._

---Crees que puedes escapar? _-el mal espíritu comienza a acercarse a ella _

---Aléjate! _-se levanta y vuelve a correr. Llega al borde de un risco y se voltea asustada. No ve al akuryô por ningún lado pero sin esperar a que aparezca sigue corriendo por el borde de el mismo. De pronto se encuentra con el camino cerrado por árboles caídos, se detiene e intenta encontrar solución rápida al problema._

---Te atrapé. _-el mal espíritu aparece tras ella y la agarra fuertemente de los brazos._

---Suéltame o no respondo. _-amenaza Kagome forcejeando a la vez_

---Y qué piensas hacer? Gritar? _-le tienta el akuryô de forma cínica_

---Suéltame. _-la chica seguía aplicando fuerza pero sin obtener libertad_

---Eres muy ruidosa. _-se queja el mal espíritu así que pasa su mano por la cara de la chica y ésta cae desmayada_

---Volvamos. Esto hará muy feliz a Ariasu -sama. _-aparece en escena el otro akuryô complacido con el reciente botín_

_++++++++++++Fin Flash Back++++++++++++_

---Qué vamos a hacer ahora que te tienen? _-el anciano estaba sumamente preocupado con la situación en que se encontraba Kagome y se sentía a la vez muy decepcionado de su nieto-_ Enishi es un inútil. Y que dejarte a merced de los akuryôs.

---No fue su culpa! _-exclama algo molesta por la no comprendida situación de su rapto y la forma en que culpaban al guardián de agua por dicho suceso-_ El ha estado todo el tiempo cuidando de mí, yo fui la que se alejó. _-intenta inferir su total culpabilidad, al menos en lo que cabía. _

---Espero que venga a ayudarnos. _-intenta calmar la situación la guardiana Etsuko aunque consiguió solo una leve mejoría_

---Es lo menos que puede hacer, con tal de que no vuelva a estropearlo. _-las esperanzas en su nieto al parecer habían quedado guardadas, se puede percibir en el rostro del anciano un gran descontento y desencanto_

---Espero que nos encuentren. _-Kagome al contrario confiaba en Enishi y esperaba con ansia que fuera en su ayuda_- ...Inuyasha... _-sin siquiera quererlo o anticiparlo, el rostro de Inuyasha apareció en su mente provocando que la herida en su corazón se expandiera más_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Espero que no se haya alejado demasiado. _-Enishi quien hiba a toda prisa por los parajes sin vida de Kosure en búsqueda de la joven miko, se encontraba muy preocupado por su desaparición al igual que el hanyou que se encontraba a su lado compartiendo la misma búsqueda. Aunque Inuyasha en vez de querer demostrar su preocupación quería aparentar enojo contra ella, sin lograrlo ya que el guardián podía percibir en su ambarina mirada enojo, si, pero no contra ella sino contra él mismo, algo que él no entendía pero que sabía tiene algo que ver con la desaparición de la chica._

---Grrr. Dónde estás niña tonta? ...ohhh Kagome _-pensó_

---Puedes sentirla? _-al fin se detienen en un espacio abierto pero no con ambiente diferente a los demás. Enishi pretende encontrar a la chica por medio de el olfato de Inuyasha._

---Su olor está disipado por toda esta atmósfera... no sé por dónde pudo haber ido. _-Inuyasha se sentía impotente, por más que intentaba dar con el olor de Kagome su olfato no podía captar algún camino en particular _

---Un momento... _-Enishi se queda quieto como dando a entender que de algo se había dado cuenta_

---Eh? _-Inuyasha no comprendía la repentina actitud de el guardián y más aún el que se haya dado cuenta de algo que él, Inuyasha, no pudo_

---Si lo que estoy pensando es cierto... -_Enishi se queda pensando por unos segundos_-Reflejo cristalino _-dice claramente mientras pasa su mano derecha por el aire_

---Qué es eso? _-Inuyasha se queda vacilante al ver como extrañas marcas rojas se esparcían por el aire y a la vez otra marca de color rosado se alejaba de las rojizas_

---Es un hechizo que me enseño mi abuelo, consiste en un reflejo que te muestra cargas negativas y positivas en el ambiente y que a su vez te muestran si algún ser estuvo aquí.

---Entonces?

---Oh no, la tienen los akuryôs._ -exclama asombrado al decifrar las marcas en el aire. Las rojizas representan algún ser malvado y las rosadas a las sacerdotisas, pero Enishi pensaba que podían ser de Ariasu (al ser sacerdotisa y a la vez malvada) pero como estas no se encontraban combinadas tuvo la certeza de que se trataban de akuryôs y de Kagome._

---Qué?! _-reacciona perplejo el hanyou, todo menos que SU Kagome haya sido capturada por esos espíritus_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Se puede ver en el suelo a una joven sacerdotisa mirando las cadenas en sus manos que la tenían cautiva como intentando decifrar la forma de librarse de ellas._

---Tenemos que escapar. _-decía Kagome a su compañeros de prisión sin apartar la vista de sus ligaduras._

---Es inútil, ya lo intenamos. _-le comenta la guardiana Etsuko mientras la observa con la cabeza levemente levantada_

---Hay que intentarlo de nuevo. _-intentaba Kagome animar a su compañera_

---Cada vez que procuramos escapar, perdemos energía. -_añadió Akako para hacer entender a la sacerdotisa en la situación en que se encontraban_

---Pero tenemos que salir de aquí. -_insistía mientras intenta safarse de las cadenas-_ Están muy apretadas. _-pensó adolorida, mientras miraba las marcas rojas que se formaban alrededor de sus muñecas_- Si Inuyasha estuviera aquí, las hubiera hecho pedazos. _-suspira al acordarse lo que tantas veces Inuyasha había hecho por ella, rescatarla del peligro-_ Ya basta! _-reacciona casi en el instante-_ Inuyasha no está y ya no dependeré de él... me las arreglaré por mí misma. _-pensó resuelta mientras seguía tratando de liberarse_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_En la temporal fortaleza, en ese ambiente oscuro que caracteriza el entorno de la sacerdotisa oscura, se podía apreciar la escena misteriosa que se suscitaba en una de las habitaciones. Aparece Ariasu frente a un espejo en el cual se reflejaba una sombra que no pertenecía necesariamente a ella y mucho menos esos ojos rojos que sobresalían de esa oscura lobreguez._

---Llegó el momento, veremos quién saldrá vencedora. Sin su Guerrera de Amor, Kosure estará perdido. _-concluyó la miko con una malévola sonrisa dibujada en su faz_

---Gran Sacerdotisa, me mandó a llamar? _-Ariasu ni se sobresalta ante la llegada del akuryô, esto demuestra un estado de espera. _

---Es hora de ir por la chica. _-se voltea la miko dándole a cada palabra un dejo de autoridad _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---A dónde nos dirigimos? _-al fin pregunta Inuyasha al no saber a donde se encaminaban y al admitir que se ha estado dejando guiar (como nunca , y eso que es un medio perrito XD)_

---Vamos a la cima de la montaña. Ahí deben tener a Kagome. _-le contesta el chico sin voltear su mirada_

---Esos malos espíritus me las van a pagar si le tocan un sólo cabello. _-amenazó Inuyasha_

---Tenemos que ser muy cautelosos. Vamos a entrar en la boca del lobo. Por eso es necesario tener un plan. _-advirtió seriamente el guardián_

---Feh! Un plan? Mi plan es éste. _-le contesta el hanyou mientras agarra con fuerza su Colmillo de Acero, demostrando así que no tendría misericordia alguna con los malos espíritus si se atrevieran a dañar a SU Kagome._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Tenemos que salir, pero cómo logro quitarme ésto?_ -proseguía Kagome con su intento de huida_

---Las nuestras están espiritualmente selladas y tú podrías romperlas. _-Shimazaki contesta mientras señala con su mirada las ataduras_- Pero las tuyas tienen un sello maligno muy fuerte, no creo que puedas zafarte. _-concluyó _

---Por qué son tan negativos? Deberían luchar y no rendirse. _-les exhortó la chica al observarlos sin ánimo_

---Ay Kagome... _-comenzó a comentarle el anciano cuando el guardián Takeshi lo interrumpe_

---Se acerca un akuryô.

---No la toques! _-Shimazaki le grita al akuryô al observar q éste se dirigía a Kagome_

---Cállate anciano! _-el mal espíritu se detiene y abofetea al anciano_

---Me las vas a pagar. _-le amenaza Shimazaki ante ese acto_

---No creo que puedas hacer algo con la poca energía que tienes. _-le arremetió con una sonrisa el akuryô_

---Grr. _-se enoja aún más el anciano al admitirse que el akuryô tenía mucha razón_

---Qué quiere de mí? _-le pregunta Kagome al mal espíritu al verlo arrodillarse ante ella y dirigirse a sus cadenas_

---Ariasu-sama ordena que te presentes ante ella. _-le contestó sin dejar de quitarle las cadenas_

---Pues no quiero ir. _-le responde firme mientras se acariciaba las muñecas adoloridas que ya no se encontraban bajo los incómodos yugos_

---Yo tú no me resisto. Además ella quiere hacer una tregua.

---Si? _-se sorprende la chica_

---Es una trampa! _-responde exaltado Takeshi intentando prevenir a la miko_

---Pero... -_Kagome hace una pausa para pensar_- si es verdad, debemos agotar cualquier esperanza.._. -mirando a sus compañeros decide aceptar presentarse ante Ariasu-_ Está bien, vamos.

---Ni aunque te negaras. _-pensó el akuryô_

_Kagome caminaba por los oscuros pasillos de la fortaleza seguida por el mal espíritu que se encargaba de velar que no escapara. De pronto llegan a una puerta ancha y ésta se abre dejando salir un aire lleno de maldad que provocó que la piel de la joven sacerdotisa se erizara._

---Aquí está la chica. _-anunció el mal espíritu al momento en que él y la prisionera hubieron entrado a la habitación_

---Muy bien, cuál es tu tregua? _-rápidamente arremete Kagome para ir directo al punto._

---Tregua? -_Ariasu que se encontraba sentada en el suelo se levanta y dirige su mirada a la chica-_ ...Jajajaja. Caíste con eso? _-se ríe burlonamente de la ingenuidad de Kagome-_ Retírate _-le informa al akuryô_

---Entonces qué quieres de mí? _-le pregunta turbada_

---Muchas cosas.

---Vé directo al grano. _-le ordena ya con sumo enojo_

---Veo que eres muy valiente. _-se sorprende ante la reacción sin miedo de Kagome-_ Pero...veremos cuánto te dura. _-se voltea dándole la espalda y busca algo en un pequeño bolso color morado oscuro que se encontraba sobre una mesita. Luego, camina firmemente hacia la joven miko. Kagome se pone a la defensiva. Ariasu llega frente a ella y estira su mano dejándole ver lo que traía consigo. Era una especie de colgante, un pedazo de madera muy extraño, tenía una especie de inscripción tallado que Kagome no comprendía pero de lo que estaba segura era que tenía un aura maligno muy grande.-_ Sabes qué es ésto? _-Kagome no responde-_ Esto es un artículo muy antiguo pero que por eso no deja de ser muy eficaz. Es un amuleto que busca maldad en el interior de un ser sacándolo a flote, provocando que la maldad se apodere completamente de él.

---Y qué vas a hacer con eso? _-le pregunta un poco asustada_

---No es obvio? Quiero usarlo en tí.

---Eh? _-Kagome entra en temor al escuchar eso_

---Vamos a ver. _-Ariasu se acerca más a Kagome y sin que ésta extrañamente se pudiera mover, le rodeó el amuleto en el cuello_

---Quítamelo! _-Kagome intenta safarse del amuleto cuando logró moverse_

---Ni aunque supliques. Mejor permite que intente usarlo, si? _-Kagome intenta alejarse de ella para quitarse el amuleto pero no puede._ -No te esfuerzes, no te lo vas a poder quitar. Ven aquí. -le ordenó Ariasu y ésta aún poniendo resistencia fue arrastrada hacia la miko oscura.

---No me hagas daño. _-le requería Kagome cuando estuvo de nuevo frente a frente a la miko oscura_

---Si no te lo voy a hacer, solo quiero sacar a relucir una parte de ti. _-intentó calmar sin éxito a la chica _

---No...

---Sentimiento oscuro. _-Ariasu sin importarle la súplica de la chica pronunció un hechizo y el amuleto comenzó a brillar. Luego de unos minutos el amuleto dejó de brillar y permaneció inalterable. Eso extraño muchísimo a Ariasu.-_ No puede ser. No tienes ninguna mancha maligna en tu interior? _-pensó extrañada, sorprendida y molesta al no encontrar ningún tipo de sentimiento maligno en el interior de la chica- _Debe haber algo en algún sitio. _-comenzó a explorar por todo el interior de Kagome sin encontrar nada- _Mmmm...déjame pensar. _-de pronto se le ocurre una idea_- Dolor oculto _-ante este nuevo hechizo el amuleto comienza a brillar fuertemente-_ Ya veo...tienes el corazón adolorido.

---Ahhh, me duele! _-el brillo comienza intensificarse para luego opacarse casi al instante. El amuleto cambia de color a uno más oscuro, negro. Kagome posa sus manos en su pecho con fuerza al sentir un dolor profundo en su corazón que la atravezaba como una espada filosa. _

---No me vencerás. _-pensó Ariasu al observar como Kagome intentaba rechazar el hechizo haciendo que el amuleto se aclarara-_ Con que Inuyasha te causó dolor. _-encontró Ariasu el dolor que Kagome quería enterrar dentro de su corazón_

---Eh? _-la miko se sorprende al escuchar la declaración de la sacerdotisa oscura, ésto la turbó notablemente y le dió el pie de entrada a Ariasu para saber que eso le dolía_

---Si...Te dijo que eras importante para él, algo indispensable en su vida, pero no era así. _-comenzó a abrirle la herida_

---No, no es verdad. _-Kagome intenta no escucharla pero esa herida se abría cada vez más y con una intensidad enorme_

---Te engañó, dijo que te quería y no era cierto.

---Ya, ya!!! _-Kagome sentía entrar puro veneno en su corazón, intentaba sacarlo, expulsarlo, pero se le hacía casi imposible, el dolor que le causó Inuyasha era muy fuerte._

---Inuyasha te besó, te dijo que estaría contigo y lo hizo? No! Te dejó sola y lastimada.

---No quiero escuchar!

---Te hiba a hacer suya, para qué? Para decirte después que seguía amando a Kikyo?

---Me engañó! _-al fin comenzó a dejar salir su dolor con una explosión de ira cayendo arrodillada al suelo_

---Si, te engañó y no te lo merecías. Le has dado todo tu amor, para qué? El no te toma en cuenta, solo te utilizaba.

---Por qué Inuyasha, si yo te amo. Por qué me decepcionaste? _-torrentes lágrimas recorrían su cara_

---Odialo, desprécialo. No se merece tu amor, no después de lo que te hizo. Tu amor siempre ha sido sincero y verdadero.

---Me destrozaste el corazón. _-seguía llorando sintiendo como esas lágrimas avivaban el fuego de su ira_

---Odialo, no lo perdones. _-incitaba Ariasu con toda intención _

---Ahhh! _-exhaló un grito ahogado en llanto-_ Yo no te perdono. Me heriste Inuyasha, te odio. Te odio maldito hanyou. _-terminó de decir levantando su cara y mostrando la ira y el dolor que de ella emanaba_

---Perfecto. -_ante el efecto obtenido en la chica la sacerdotisa oscura muestra su cara adornada de una sonrisa malévola muy complacida_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Ahh, por qué siento este dolor en el pecho? _-Inuyasha corría junto a Enishi hacia la cima de la Setsusokuyama cuando de pronto siente un intenso dolor en el pecho que lo desconcierta_

---Inuyasha, debemos tomar este camino, nos dará un poco de tiempo antes de que nos detecten. _-le comenta el guardián sin percatarse de el reciente sentimiento de el hanyou_

---No me importa si me encuentran. Los destruiré. _-comentó Inuyasha cortante pero disimulando a la vez_

---Espera. No sientes un dolor en el pecho?_ -Enishi se detiene al sentir el mismo dolor de pecho que sintió Inuyasha. _

---Feh! Claro que no! _-contesta el medio demonio ocultando la verdad_- También él lo sintió _-pensó preocupado, eso no era buena señal, ya que en su estado no humano, no era común que esos dolores lo atacaran_

---Qué estará pasando. _-Intentó decifrar el porqué de su dolor, pero nada se le ocurría-_ Esto es un mal presagio.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_En la habitación de la fortaleza, Ariasu se encontraba tirada en el suelo, arrodillada agarrándose fuertemente con sus manos el pecho, casi al instante se levanta dejando ver su cara llena de lágrimas y como si nada hubiera pasado pronuncia:_

---Todo está saliendo a pedir de boca. Ahora ella se encuentra de mi parte, ya después me convertirá en un ser poderoso e indestructible. Sus poderes espirituales me beneficiarán enormemente. _-se queda pensativa- _Creo que ya sé en que usarla primero

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Mientras en la pared que servía de prisión, los guardianes y el sr. Shimazaki se quejaban de un intenso dolor de pecho. Esto era muy extraño para los guardianes ya que nunca habían sentido algo así, pero para el anciano era algo que reconocía indiscutiblemente._

---No puede ser, no. Kagome. _-exclamó temeroso_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Ahhh, el amuleto fue utilizado..._-la extraña mujer que se le había aparecido a Inuyasha para ayudarlo a llegar a Kosure aparece de nuevo en escena pero presintiendo la utilización del amuleto en Kagome y un poco atemorizada por el suceso que se podría desencadenar a raíz de su uso. _

_Continuará... _


	11. Tregua sin tregua

**Ahhh!!! Al fin!!! Después de tantos meses en espera, logré terminar el capi...Uff!!! No sabía q la universidad absorbiera tanto tiempo, pero como soy un ser humano tengo otras responsabilidades y pos tenía q ponerlas en primer lugar. **

**Así q perdón a aquellos lectores q me enviaron mensajes a mi correo...en verdad intenté terminarlo rápido, pero ya saben las razones. Aunq esto no significa q desplazaré el fic a último lugar, no. Siempre q tengo un tiempito escribo algo, así q ya saben q tarde o temprano...pero actualizaré.**

**Espero q les guste...y espero REVIEWS.**

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Tregua sin tregua**

_En búsqueda de la joven sacerdotisa perdida, se encontraban dos personajes desplazándose a toda prisa por la empinada falda de la Setsuzokuyama con destino a su cima. Allí el joven guardián mientras corría junto a su peculiar compañero, cavilaba sobre todo lo ocurrido, la venidera destrucción de Kosure, de Kagome y su desaparición...pero más aún de Ariasu. _

_Malvada, oscura, pero...aunque quisiera evitarlo no podía dejarla de llamar SU Ariasu. Con qué así es el amor? Pensaba irónico. Quién lo creería?Un guardián del reino mizu que se suponía velara por la seguridad de su reino y por consiguiente de su mundo, caería en la bajéz de poner su corazón en manos de un ser inhumano, despiadado e insensible que lo único que tenía por misión era la destrucción total de Kosure sin pensar en las repercusiones que esto tendría sobre su natural mundo; la Tierra. _

_Valla! Esto si que es interesante y a la vez tan satírico. Enamorado de la persona la cual sus ideales eran totalmente distintos a los suyos. Bueno, al fin y al cabo no dice el dicho...los opuestos se atraen. _

_Basta! Se regañaba a sí mismo al ver que estaba alterando la realidad. Solo llegaba a la conclusión de lo que quería, no de lo que sucedía. Así que enterró por un momento sus pensamientos, según él tan ficticios, e intentó concentrar todo su pensar en la forma de llegar sanos y salvos al altar. _

_Todo por Kagome._

---Espera Inuyasha, escóndete_. –el guardián después de bajar de sus tan sumidos pensamientos, le exhorta al híbrido que se esconda tras percibir peligro._

---Esconderme? _– Inuyasha como siempre tenía que ponerse en contra de todo lo que le ordenaban. Pues no era más que esperarse que su vida la ordenaba él y solo él. Además, él no percibía nada._

---Házlo! _–le ordenó exhaustivamente _

---Feh! - _no tuvo más remedio que esconderse pues en la faz del chico solo se podía apreciar preocupación y al fin comprendió que era mejor prevenir que lamentar._

_Después de esconderse tras unos muertos arbustos, pudieron observar como pasaba un trío de akuryôs junto a ellos y que gracias a kami no los detectaron. Aunque por la apariencia de el hanyôu se notaba que lo que más deseaba no era esconderse, sino enfrentarlos de una buena vez y por todas. Pero al fin utilizó su cabeza, y se mantuvo al margen. Excusándose a sí mismo de que esperaría a que todos estuvieran en el mismo sitio y que así con el solo movimiento de su Colmillo de Acero los destruiría._

---Qué extraño_. –dice Enishi mientras seguía con la mirada fija puesta sobre los akuryôs y a la vez observando su alrededor._

---Qué? _-Inuyasha quería enterarse de lo que pensaba su acompañante._

---Estamos casi a unos metros de la cima, y la seguridad es mínima...es como si nos estuvieran esperando. _–dedujo el espíritu_

---Pues por qué los hacemos esperar_? -Inuyasha hablando siempre fuera de lugar, da demostraciones de querer combatir a los malos espíritus. Con estrategia o sin estrategia._

---Inuyasha, no podemos actuar a la ligera, debemos planear una estrategia para poder tomar ventaja.

---No sé si sepas...pero las estrategias no son lo mío_. –continuó más terco que nunca. Esto si que era un gran problema, comportamiento de chico malcriado._

---No, si ya me he dado cuenta. _-pensó sarcásticamente Enishi. Como si las cosas no se vieran a simple vista._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Por qué habremos sentido este fuerte dolor de pecho_? -la guardiana Etsuko mientras se recupera del reciente dolor sufrido intenta analizar la situación antes expuesta._

---No lo sé, pero no me gusta para nada_. –Takeshi la observa intentando congeniar con sus palabras._

---Esto es un mal presagio. _–el sr. Shimazaki piensa en voz alta, interrumpiendo así el pensar de los guardianes y a la vez induciéndole la curiosidad._

---Usted sabe a qué se deba? _-Akako es la que se atreve a preguntarle tras ver como los demás guardianes solo esperaban que él siguiera abundando en su pensar._

---Me temo que sí y simplemente es algo despreciable_. –el anciano continuó con su meditación pero dirigiéndose a la vez a los demás guardianes._

---A qué se refiere? _–Etsuko intentó obtener respuestas pues el anciano solo se limitaba a parafrasear sin dar detalles sobre lo que pasaba por su cabeza._

---Pronto lo sabrán. –_Shimazaki tampoco daba muestras de querer explicarlo todo de una buena vez, al contrario solo los dejaba con un gran dejo de curiosidad_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Al fin después de tanta búsqueda y sin muestras de vida natural a su alrededor, Inuyasha y Enishi llegan a su temporal destino…la cima. Y aquí no se quedaba todo, al contrario comenzaba la próxima parte de su búsqueda. Encontrar a los prisioneros._

---Debemos ir al altar_. –Enishi le informa al hanyôu que debían dirigirse al altar; el lugar en el que él presentía se encontraban los cautivos._

---Allí se encuentran? _–pregunta Inuyasha dudoso pero a la vez esperanzado_

---Estoy más que seguro.

---Pues...por dónde queda? _–rápidamente pide respuestas el híbrido_

---Por aquí, sígueme...-_pausa obligada_- qué impulsivo. _-pensó al ver como el hanyôu corría hacia la dirección antes señalada sin tan siquiera esperarlo._ -Inuyasha! –_intenta gritarle al verlo partir, pero al no obtener ninguna señal de respuesta lo sigue. Logra alcanzarlo cuando por fin el medio-demonio se detiene. Enishi se posa a su lado al darse cuenta de la razón por la cual Inuyasha había detenido su marcha _- Seguimos directo, el altar se encuentra poco más adelante. Pero ten cuidado_...- Inuyasha no termina de escucharlo y decide proseguir su marcha a toda prisa. En ese instante no se da cuenta que hay una barrera y al proseguir sin detenerse es electrocutado por la misma._ -...con la barrera_. -terminó de advertirle el guardián de el reino mizu, demasiado tarde como es de esperarse con este no cuidadoso hanyôu._

---Por qué no me advertiste antes? _-se quejaba Inuyasha _

---Por que no me lo permitiste.

---La destruiré_. –se levanta ligero del suelo y se dirige decidido a liquidar la barrera_

---Espera, cómo? _- no comprende Enishi como pretende el inuhanyôu destruir un barrera de energía si era un campo protector muy poderoso._

---Kiaa!!- _Inu con un ataque rompe campos de fuerza que adquirió con Colmillo de Acero logra destruir la barrera. -_Já!, Ves? Así de fácil. _–alardea el chico ante su victoria_

---Qué extraño. Tan fácil fue traspasar la barrera_? -pensaba el guardián sorprendido ante tal sencillo acto._

---Espera Inuyasha! _-le grita el guardián al ver que el hanyôu no hizo más que destruir la barrera y siguió el camino a toda prisa._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Gran sacerdotisa Ariasu...tenemos intrusos. Son el guardián y el híbrido. Qué hacemos_? -irrumpe ruidosamente un akuryộ en la habitación de la sacerdotisa oscura para dar noticia de la reciente intrusión._

---No hagan nada... Enviaré a alguien para que se encargue_. –respondió la miko sin mirar al mal espíritu, pero con una sonrisa malévola dibujada en su fría faz._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Alguien se acerca...Enishi –_el sr. Shimazaki se encuentra reponiéndose del anterior dolor de pecho pero en ese mismo momento tiene una sensación de que algo se acercaba y después de unos minutos siente la presencia de su nieto_. -Enishi? _-duda al ver acercarse una silueta que no tenía nada que ver con el guardián. Pues lo que se aproximaba no era exactamente un espíritu, sino que este vestía un atuendo rojo y poseía dos orejas de perro que le sobresalían de su cabeza-_ Es un...?

---Dónde está Kagome? -_pregunta Inuyasha con autoridad mientras se avecinaba a toda prisa_

---Qué vienes a hacer aquí yôukai? _–ante tal embiste de autoridad el anciano responde a la defensiva negándose a contestar_

---Respóndeme dónde está Kagome_? -se mantenía el híbrido en su posición de obtener respuestas_

---Jamás te lo diremos. _–respondió Shimazaki ante semejante altanería_

---Cómo te atreves! _–el híbrido se enoja ante la negativa, levanta su brazo y abriendo sus manos para mostrar sus afiladas garras se dispone a golpearlo_

---Inuyasha detente! _–Enishi llega rápidamente y al notar lo que Inuyasha pretendía cometer interrumpió con espanto._

---Enishi? _–el anciano al escuchar la voz de su nieto logra observarlo desde lejos mientras este lanzaba miradas de aprensión contra el hanyôu. _

---Eh? –_Inuyasha se detiene en seco ante la reconocida situación_

---Enishi!!! _-todos los guardianes al ver a su compañero allí sintieron un gran alivio y alegría_

---Gracias a kami que los encontré. Están bien_? -preguntó el guardián de mizu al observarlos con vida_

---Con menos energía… Estas ataduras nos la absorben. _–le responde Etsuko mientras mira sus amarres_

---Tenemos que quitárselas, pero cómo_? -se pregunta el joven guardián mientras intenta encontrar una solución_

---Están espiritualmente selladas. _–le informa Takeshi complicando aún más la situación_

---Enishi, quién es él? _–la guardiana Akako que se mantuvo observando el extraño personaje que se encontraba junto a su amigo se dejó vencer por la curiosidad y preguntó sobre su presencia_

--Ah,...-_mientras piensa y a la vez dirige la mirada al hanyôu-_ Inuyasha está de nuestra parte.

---Ahora que lo recuerdo... es el acompañante de viaje de Kagome, un hanyôu. _–durante toda la conversación el anciano estuvo pendiente al impertinente extranjero y después de darle vueltas al asunto logró acordarse en dónde lo había visto _

---Yo puedo liberarlos... _–interrumpió el híbrido las cavilaciones del anciano y la conversación de los guardianes-_ Garras de acero! _– en ese instante Inuyasha utiliza sus garras para liberar a los prisioneros de sus tan absorbentes ataduras. Estos caen al suelo, se incorporan mientras frotan sus adoloridas muñecas._

---Gracias! -_los guardianes le agradecen el gran gesto a Inuyasha regalándole una sonrisa. El único que no agradeció fue el sr. Shimazaki pues mientras mantenía fija la mirada en sus muñecas y a la vez frotándoselas, se levanta poco a poco dirigiendo su vista a su nieto._

---Abue...Plaf_!!!- Enishi quien al ver el caminar de su abuelo en dirección a él, se emociona muchísimo al creer que recibiría un abrazo. Todo fue lo contrario. Su abuelo no lo dejó ni terminar abofeteándolo sin ninguna contemplación frente a los anonadados compañeros. _

---Cómo pudiste ser tan inútil y permitir que capturaran a Kagome?!_ -le recriminó enojado_

---Yo... _–Enishi se encontraba estupefacto. Fue un acto sorpresivo para él…en verdad se sentía avergonzado y miserable_

---Me decepcionas, tu deber era protegerla a costa de lo que fuera. Qué clase de guardián eres? _-le sigue reprendiendo el abuelo con sumo enojo_

---Oye anciano, tranquilícese. _– el hanyôu interrumpe la escena muy irritado_

---No te preocupes Inuyasha, es cierto. Yo soy el culpable de que la hayan capturado. –_Ensihi agradece la intención de Inuyasha pero comienza a sentir a la misma vez culpa y remordimientos._

---Claro que no. Tú anciano, no creo que quien la haya curado de sus heridas y estuvo a su lado todo este tiempo haya sido usted. Así que ahórrese su sermoneo, el muchacho la protegió más de lo que pudo. _–increíblemente Inuyasha estaba defendiendo al guardián con todo y pruebas…(debería postularse a abogado XD)_

---Eso no es excusa. Y...tú hanyou qué haces aquí? Cómo llegaste? _-no quería perder la discusión así que terminó descargando su ira contra el pobre Inuyasha ….pobre?_

---No es obvio? Vine por Kagome y no me iré sin ella. _–respondió sin dar tregua_

---Enishi, Kagome está con Ariasu y todavía no ha regresado. _–la guardiana Akako responde casi al acto asustadísima por la gran tardanza de la joven miko_

---Pero cómo_? -Enishi se queda atónito. Pensaba en el porqué Kagome tendría que estar con la miko oscura pero era más que obvio que algo así se iba a suscitar en el momento en que la capturaran pues era más que claro que Ariasu quería lo peor para la joven miko y eso no escatimaba el tentar contra su vida._

---Supuestamente quería hacer una tregua…y Kagome aceptó. _–le contestó Etsuko no muy convencida de la aparente tregua de la malvada sacerdotisa, se le notaba a la guardiana la gran preocupación que sentía y a la vez compartía con los demás._

---Es más que obvio que era una trampa. Cómo fue capaz de caer en eso? _-Inuyasha no lograba comprender como la chica había sido tan tonta de caer en un juego, en una trampa que por encima se observaba que era una gran falsa. Pero eso no quitaba que sintiera un gran desconcierto en su interior._

---La cuestión es que no ha regresado y tengo un mal presentimiento sobre todo esto. –_Interrumpe el anciano al airoso y a la vez preocupado hanyôu._

---Hay que sacarlos de aquí primero, antes de que nos encuentren_. –Enishi rápidamente intenta encontrar una solución inmediata a la situación de sus agotados compañeros, pero eso no quitaba que se iba a olvidar de encontrar una solución para el problema de Kagome. La salvaría constara lo que costara, aún de su propia Ariasu._

---Van a algún lado? _-Una voz muy conocida interrumpe las cavilaciones del chico y a la vez toma la atención de todos los presentes. _

---Kagome...-q_uién iba a ser….solo Kagome. Su Kagome se encontraba bien. Sana y salva. Al fin la había encontrado. Inuyasha se encontraba más que regocijado al ver a su querida miko acercarse a ellos._

---Kagome_! -Enishi se emociona al ver a su amiga de regreso…al menos esto le impedía enfrentarse a Ariasu….por el momento._

---No te le acerques. _–Shimazaki ante el sorpresivo regreso de la joven y percibiendo a la vez un extraño mirar en los ojos de la chica, detiene el alegre acercamiento hacia la miko por parte de su nieto._

---Eh? -_se detiene extrañado el guardián peliplateado_

---Estaban escapando? –_al fin después de llegar y quedarse quieta observando la escena de alegría de sus compañeros al verla, decide hablar y no necesariamente en un tono amigable_

---Claro, el hanyou nos ayudó... Qué bueno que estás aquí, así podemos escapar juntos_. –la guardiana Etsuko responde a su pregunta y la insta a marcharse con ellos_

----Con que Inuyasha los ayudó a escapar? Qué amable de su parte para ser mitad demonio. _–respondió la joven miko sarcásticamente_

---Te pasa algo Kagome? _–Inuyasha al fin sale de su letargo y al observar y escuchar el comportamiento tan extraño de la chica se preocupa_

---Qué si me pasa algo? Já! Si me pasa algo? …Tú eres lo que me pasa_. –responde Kagome muy desiquilibrada dejando asustados y confusos a los demás presentes_

----Kagome tenemos que salir de aquí, antes de que nos atrapen. _–Enishi no presta mucha atención al comportamiento de la chica y menos en sus palabras, sino que se centra más en sacarla de allí._

---Cállate mediocre guardián_! -Kagome ante la exhortación del chico responde de una forma no esperada y mucho menos tan despectiva y llena de ira_

---Qué te pasa? -_susurra el guardián ante tal respuesta por parte de su amiga_

----No es la misma. _–Shimazaki sin apartar la mirada de la joven sacerdotisa le responde a su nieto _

---Qué? -se _queda aturdido y a la vez muy preocupado_

---Tenemos que salir de aquí_. –exhorta muy efusivamente el sr. Shimazaki_

---Kagome, no creo que sea buena ocasión para ponernos a discutir. _–el hanyôu intenta persuadir a la chica que curiosamente lo estaba sorprendiendo y preocupando por su tan extraño comportamiento_

---Discutir? Aquí nadie está discutiendo. Creo que estás paranoico híbrido. _–la chica al parecer no da muestras de querer cambiar de conducta sino que le añade aún más ironías despectivas al hanyôu_

---Deja de llamarme así! _-le responde Inuyasha muy enojado y confuso al no entender el porqué SU Kagome lo insultaba, además que esa forma de expresarse le recordaba dolorosamente cuando Kikyo y él se conocieron y en el momento en que la antes mencionada miko lo insultó de esa forma antes de sellarlo en el árbol sagrado. _

---Pero por qué te enojas, no es eso lo que eres? Un simple, mediocre y patético híbrido? _-Kagome proseguía con sus ataques pero si dar muestras de arrepentimiento_

---Kagome que estás diciendo? –_Enishi no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba, Kagome, una chica amable, de buenos sentimientos y que a leguas se notaba que estaba enamorada de Inuyasha; lo estaba haciendo pedazos con palabras mucho más que hirientes, eran dolorosas y punzantes. Llenas de veneno_.

---Te dije que te callaras! _-Kagome se voltea abruptamente al escuchar la voz de Enishi y extendiendo su mano hacia él lo vuela por los aires haciendo que éste se golpeara contra el suelo._

---Cómo te atreves! _-Shimazaki responde airoso ante tal acto de la joven miko y da muestras de detenerla._

---Estúpido anciano, yo tú no me meto. _–la chica lo mira con profundo desprecio lo cual paralizó por completo los deseos de el anciano por intentar algo para reprimirla_

---Ka...gome qué te ha pasado? -_la guardiana Etsuko susurra tristemente observando la penosa situación en la que su Ai no senshi se encontraba_

---Muy bien Kagome, ya me cansé de esto. Deja de comportarte como una niña malcriada. _–le responde Inuyasha notablemente con falta de paciencia y dándole muestras de que su comportamiento tan inapropiado no iba a ser tolerado_

---Eso soy para tí, una niña? Una niña, una niña, una niña_!!! -comienza a gritar la chica del futuro de una forma casi esquizofrénica_

---Tenemos que hacer algo. Kagome parece estar bajo un hechizo_. –indica la guardiana Akako intentando obtener ayuda o idea de frenar a la miko_

---Ariasu...qué hiciste? _–piensa Shimazaki convencido de que la miko oscura tenía las manos metidas en el nuevo semblante de Kagome; estaba más que seguro que esta insensible sacerdotisa le había ocasionado tal despliegue de odio _

---Kagome ya basta! –_todos voltean hacia el lugar donde Kagome en un arranque de furia había lanzado a Enishi, pues este joven guardián dolorido y triste se levanta estrepitosamente del suelo al no soportar más el escenario en el cual se encontraba su amiga_- Qué ha pasado contigo? –_su faz se vuelve más melancólica aún_

---No te metas! _–Kagome se sorprende por la efusiva orden del chico pero al parecer esto no la conmueve para nada y es así como se dispone a atacarlo nuevamente. Pero con lo que no contaba era que al prestar su atención en el guardián no se da cuenta que nuestro hanyou se posa frente a ella y la agarra de los brazos para detener su insensible ataque_.

---Basta! _-le grita Inuyasha fuertemente mientras la observa fijo y con rabia_

---Uh?...Inu...yasha. –_no sabía que sucedía...el que Inuyasha la tomara de esa forma y la reprendiera al parecer produjo una reacción de desconcierto en todo su interior. Su sacudida por parte del peliplateado, podría decirse, la devolvió al mundo real a donde el sentimiento de odio y dolor que Ariasu había sacado a flote con su despreciable hechizo la sumió. Inuyasha le estaba provocando las mismas sensaciones que siempre le había causado antes de su no voluntario cambio. _

---Por qué haces esto? – _Inuyasha bajó su autoritario tono de voz al observar en la mirada de su querida sacerdotisa una mezcla de sorpresa, miedo, confusión y tal vez imaginó…dolor?! Por tal razón prosiguió con su intento de escudriñar sus verdaderas razones de tan no esperado comportamiento._

---Yo...no... –_Kagome comenzó a tartamudear pues no sabía qué contestar, no podía comprender en la situación que se hallaba. Es así como su odio, su rencor, desprecio y dolor comenzaban a ceder, esto a la vez la aliviaba, sentía como ese terrible peso comenzaba a desenterrarse de su corazón. Pero es así como de pronto comenzó nuevamente la batalla entre el odio y el perdón…Ariasu se dio cuenta de que estaba perdiendo el control de la chica, estaba perdiendo la oportunidad de realizar completamente sus malévolos planes y por tal motivo comenzó de nuevo con su hechizo de dolor…- _(te usó, te engañó, solo tiene ojos para Kikyo...tú eres solo su juguete) Ahhh!!! Suéltame! _–Ariasu obtuvo lo deseado, logró ganar terreno de nuevo en el adolorido interior de la joven miko, esto como esperada consecuencia avivó aún más la rabia y la ira de Kagome sacando un gran alarido haciendo volar por los aires al pobre hanyou._

---Ahhh!

---No me vuelvas a tocar! Cada vez que lo haces me dañas más. _–le ordena rabiosa la chica observando el cuerpo de Inuyasha tirado en el suelo _

---Ka...gome, por qué? -_Inuyasha le pregunta tristemente mientras se intenta levantar del suelo, pues tenía que admitir que los ataques de Kagome lo tomaban con sorpresa y su magnitud de fuerza no se quedaba atrás_

---Ni te lo imaginas? Lo olvidaste tan rápido? _–le pregunta irónica mientras lo vuelve a lanzar por los aires-_ Defiéndete, o es que no puedes con una niña?

---Si sigue así, va a lastimar gravemente a Inuyasha. _–comenta asustado y preocupado el guardián del reino mizu_

---Debemos retenerla de alguna forma. _–idea Etsuko para poder aportar una buena solución, pero solo obtiene una recomendación de Shimazaki_

---No podemos hacer nada, sus poderes han incrementado notablemente.

Inuyasha _se levanta poco a poco del suelo, sintiendo con cada esfuerzo los estragos de los golpes recibidos por causa de la indescriptible furia de la chica_.

---Quién te hizo esto? No eres la misma.

---Pues deberías saber, soy producto de tus obras.

---Podemos arreglarlo. –_le promete el medio demonio tratando de poder conseguir alguna aceptación _

---No podemos! -_le grita_

---Kagome, tienes que venir conmigo, todo estará bien. –_intenta calmarla, suavizar los humores para poder conseguir su deseado retorno._

---(Como cuando te dijo que te protegería y… lo hizo? No! Te revolcó en la cara que amaba a Kikyo) –_seguía calando en su cabeza la voz de la sacerdotisa oscura_- Nada estará bien! Volverás a engañarme. -_lanza un rayo de energía que es bloqueado por el Colmillo de Acero_. -No te escondas tras esa espada!

---Qué haré? Al parecer está fuera de sí... Y yo soy el único culpable. _–pensaba con sumo reproche, sentía en su interior... sabía y comprendía que si existía algún culpable del dolor e ira de Kagome, era él y nadie más que él_ -Pero sus poderes han aumentado grandemente.

---Pelea o es que me tienes miedo? _-Kagome lo observaba altanera y a la vez soltando repertorios de intimidaciones para retar al híbrido._

_Inuyasha sale de su pensar al escuchar el reto de Kagome, así es como comienza a levantarse del suelo utilizando como mayor apoyo su espada. Cuando logra mantenerse de pie arrancando una mueca de enojo por parte de la chica, se encamina sin ninguna muestra de demora hacia ella. La chica observa furiosa como el híbrido se acerca cada vez más y su ira crecía a la misma vez, pero no más que la incertidumbre que aumentaba entre los allí presentes. Los guardianes quienes se encontraban ayudando a Enishi tras su caída y Shimazaki se encontraban expectantes ante la situación que allí ocurría, pues esperaban que el movimiento de Inuyasha no terminara hiriéndolo más, aunque en sus interiores era más el deseo que el hanyou lograra restablecer el control de la sacerdotisa._

_El híbrido logra con dificultad llegar a la miko, deteniéndose al momento fijando profundamente su mirada con los de la chica provocando que ésta retroceda por impulso. Ella lo mira esperando algún movimiento violento en su contra, pero lo que obtiene es todo lo contrario._ _De pronto, sin previo aviso, el mitad bestia deja caer su espada y la abraza abruptamente sin dar tiempo a que la joven sacerdotisa lo esquivara. Todos se sorprenden al observar esta escena. Pasaron unos instantes y el hanyou seguía así, sin separarse de ella y la chica ni se diga. Kagome se sintió extraña, sorprendida y turbada ante tal sorpresivo acto de su contrincante. Su interior comenzó a voltearse. No lograba organizar sus ideas con claridad. Ese abrazo había cobrado un impacto sobre ella. Tal vez la volvió...débil!? Sí, volvió a ser débil y a pesar de todo no hacía nada para separarse de él , para evitarlo. Al contrario, casi por impulso rodeó sus brazos por la espalda del hanyou y lo apretó contra sí._

_A Inuyasha esto lo asombra, lo saca de sí. Al fin logró lo quería…hacer reaccionar a la chica. Sentía una gran alegría al darse cuenta que tenía razón. Dentro de esa miko vengativa todavía se encontraba su amada Kagome. _

_No le importaba lo que ocurriera con Kosure, con los guardianes…con la Tierra, aunque sonara muy egoísta y cruel de su parte. Solo le importaba tener a Kagome así, junto a él. Lo demás no importaba…no importaba nada._

---Ahhh!!! -_soltó un grito el hanyou al sentir corrientes de energía que recorrían todo su cuerpo. No puede ser. Su Kagome lo engañó, lo desconcertó, lo confundió…Lo atacó traicioneramente._

_Continuará..._

* * *

**mercuryakane:** Saludos a todos mis lectores y ya saben q cualquier review es bien recibido (menos insultos y amenazas :P ) 


	12. Recuperandose

Capítulo 12: Recuperándose

_Su cuerpo lastimado por el ataque sorpresivo de la miko, yacía en el suelo, casi sin poder moverse. Pero su dolor no se encontraba en lo físico. No. Su interior sufría y por la sencilla razón de no haber logrado su cometido. Recuperar a Kagome._

_Sin embargo, la joven permanecía de pie con la mirada fija puesta sobre nuestro híbrido. No mostraba ningún tipo de gesto, solo estaba así. Inmóvil. _

_Ninguno de los guardianes podía creer lo que ocurría. Creyeron que Inuyasha había triunfado pero también se equivocaron. Al mismo tiempo permanecían quietos, intentando asimilarlo todo._

_De pronto, observaron un cambio en la escena. Kagome comenzaba a toser fuertemente al mismo tiempo que se podía apreciar que sus piernas comenzaban a temblar. Toda ella temblaba. Sentía que no tenía fuerzas y que permanecía de pie por voluntad. Nada más por propia voluntad. O sería otra cosa? A pesar de su notable deterioro físico, Kagome aún permanecía observando al hanyou, como esperando._

_Inuyasha aunque muy mal herido comenzó a mover un brazo. Así mismo, sus fuerzas se encontraban en ver a Kagome. Este comenzó a levantarse dificultosamente apoyándose del suelo, pues su Colmillo de acero se encontraba muy alejada de su cuerpo a raíz del anterior ataque. Pero la escena más impactante de esos momentos fue cuando Inuyasha levanta su mirada y la posa en la sacerdotisa._

---Per...dón _-fue lo único que pudo articular la chica antes de que su cuerpo no aguantara más y se dejara caer. Inuyasha entra en shock ante tal escena, pero su cuerpo adolorido no respondía. Se quedó estático. Ver como se desplomaba el cuerpo de la joven sin poder actuar lo conmocionó, pero más aún al creer escuchar lo que Kagome había pronunciado. Habrá escuchado bien?_

_Sorpresivamente antes de que el cuerpo de la chica tocara suelo una especie de burbuja amortigua su caída, absorbiendo al instante su cuerpo y aprisionándola dentro. Así como llegó la burbuja así desapareció, llevando consigo una mal herida miko, desgastada por su despliegue de energía._

_De tal forma, con la ida de Kagome, los guardianes y el anciano salieron de su congelamiento, reaccionando así y dirigiéndose preocupados hacia Inuyasha. Cuando llegan a él, éste se deja caer y su cuerpo arremete contra el suelo._

---Ha perdido muchísima energía, hubiera podido morir. Debemos llevarlo a un lugar seguro y curarlo. _-cuando todos se acercan a Inuyasha y el sr. Shimazaki lo revisa, rápido se da cuenta que hay que sacarlo de allí y curarlo lo más pronto posible._

---Kagome..- _Enishi_ _mirando asombrado a Inuyasha en el suelo y observando hacia la dirección en que se llevaron a Kagome, no pudo evitar soltar un triste y preocupado suspiro. Eso no debía ser así. Todo lo contrario, Kagome debería estar con ellos. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_En la temporal fortaleza oscura, una joven miko del futuro yacía dentro de una burbuja llena de un líquido extraño que se encontraba adherida en la parte superior a una especie de rama pegada al techo. Mientras que entre tanta oscuridad una sacerdotisa oscura la observa detenidamente como esperando un recobro de su salud. Su preocupación por el bienestar de la chica era más que evidente, y el nerviosismo que sentía daba crédito al misterio de su desasosiego._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Cree que se repondrá?_ -pregunta la guardiana Etsuko mientras ponía en la frente de Inuyasha un pañuelo mojado. Después de que el hanyou se desplomara y quedara inconsiente, Enishi le comenta a los guardianes a dónde podrían llevar a Inuyasha. Es así como ahora el medio demonio regresaba a la cabaña a los pies de la montaña, pero esta vez todo herido._

---Es fuerte. Se repondrá pronto a pesar de la injusta batalla que tuvo. -_le responde Shimazaki observando el cuerpo maltrecho del chico_

---Shimazaki...que ha pasado con Kagome? Ya no es la misma y...sus poderes han aumentado enormemente. _-le comenta Akako con suma intranquilidad. Pues no es de esperar que su Ai no senshi, en vez de ayudarlos se haya puesto en su contra_

---Me temo que se encuentra bajo un hechizo y uno muy fuerte...pero también me preocupa ese crecimiento en sus poderes. -_Shimazaki le demuestra que la preocupación por los poderes adquiridos de Kagome es mutua_

---Al parecer no los ha podido controlar ya que se debilitó demasiado. -_Takeshi que se encuentra sentando en una esquina de la habitación, se une a la conversación de una manera seria_

---Debemos sacarla de ese hechizo o va a destruirnos a todos...y especialmente a ella misma. -_Enishi irrumpe notablemente pesadumbrado en la charla. Era muy difícil para él el aceptar que su amiga, que su más que amable amiga, ahora se estaba convirtiendo en un ser detestable. No! Eso no podía pasar. Sería algo demasiado frustrante y difícil de aceptar._

---Ustedes no podrán hacer nada, al menos no por ahora. -_aparece de repente con ese aviso la abuela Tae, ocasionando sorpresa a todos los presentes. Todos se voltean a verla pues era muy extraño que una anciana como ella haya llegado sin problemas a la cabaña...pero qué mas podría sorprenderles?_

---Abuela Tae, tanto tiempo sin verla. _-comenta la guardiana del reino hi haciendo una reverencia _

---Podría hablar contigo, Shimazaki? -_Tae solo se limita a dirigirse a Shimazaki, tal vez la prisa que se reflejaba en su rostro ameritaba la comprensión del desplante, así que los guardianes asienten y salen ordenadamente presurosos de la habitación mientras que comentan entre ellos esa extrañ__eza_

---A qué se deberá ese misterio? _-comenta la guardiana del reino kaze_

---No lo sé, pero espero que sea algo de ayuda. -_le responde Akako con la misma intriga _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---A qué debo tu prescencia, Tae? -_Shimazaki un poco inquieto por los eventos sucedidos últimamente, no esperaba la visita de la abuela Tae en esos momentos y mucho menos en ese lugar, por lo cual lo demostraba por su expresión y palabras_

---Cualquiera diría que no te emociona el verme otra vez, Shimazaki. -_Tae al darse cuenta de la extrañeza de Shimazaki solo le responde algo sarcástica_

---No es eso, y lo sabes. Lo que pasa es que hemos tenido unos momentos muy tensos y lo peor es que sé que esto...

---...no va a mejorar...y estás en lo cierto. _-termina la oración la anciana dando toque de mayor impacto, como queriendo subrayar con mucho énfasis el que las cosas en realidad se van a poner cada vez peores- _Al menos mientras el hanyou esté herido.

---A qué te refieres? -_pregunta Shimazaki con cierta incertidumbre_

---Esa chica se encuentra en peligro y el único que la puede ayudar es este hanyou.

---Inuyasha?_ -ambos dirigen miradas al híbrido_

---Ella se encuentra bajo un hechizo y creo que ya debes de haberte dado cuenta.

---Ariasu tuvo que haber usado el amuleto de sentimiento oscuro sobre Kagome...pero no entiendo cómo pudo haber funcionado, jamás pensé que hubiera maldad dentro de ella -_Shimazaki comienza a elaborar fundamentos sobre la utilización del amuleto, pues a su entender Kagome era una chica noble y humilde...jamás había imaginado que su interior tuviera oscuridad. Aún así, pensaba que todo tenía una razón de ser._

---Y quién dijo que fue el hechizo de sentimiento oscuro?

---... -_el anciano se queda en silencio tras este comentario de Tae...cómo podría ser otro hechizo si él y los otros guardianes habían experimentado el mismo dolor de pecho...en verdad no sabía por dónde se dirigía la conversación, pero estaba seguro que si continuaban hiba a poder comprenderlo todo_

---Sentiste el dolor de pecho, no es cierto?

---Si...por eso es que deduje que fue ese hechizo

---El dolor de pecho fue muy distinto a cómo sería si hubiera sido ese encantamiento...fue más profundo

---Qué quieres decir?

---Sí se utilizó el amuleto...pero el embrujo fue distinto... -_intenta aclarar la duda que sabía estaba creciendo en Shimazaki-_ El hechizo utilizado... fue dolor oculto.

---Qué? -_se conmociona el anciano...cómo que dolor oculto? Nunca lo había escuchado...estaría diciendo la verdad?_

---Al no encontrar sentimiento maligno alguno dentro de su interior, Ariasu tuvo que haber remplazado ese encantamiento con el hechizo de dolor oculto.

---Cómo pudo hacerlo...si ese amuleto sólo funciona con sentimientos oscuros. -_comienza a interrogar intentando diluir las dudas_

---Lo más probable buscó en su interior algún momento de sufrimiento que estaba queriendo ocultar y al hacerlo resurgir, provocó un sentimiento de odio contra el causante de ese dolor.

---...por eso el ataque tan despiadado contra Inuyasha. -_las dudas se van disipando y Shimazaki va entretejiendo los puntos- _Pero qué cosa tan grave pudo haberle hecho para que ocasionara tal despliegue de odio.

---Lo que importa es que Inuyasha puede hacerla reaccionar. _-Tae al parecer no le da importancia el discutir ese tema con Shimazaki, pues a su entender eso solo lo podía hacer Inuyasha, además quería darle énfasis al papel que el hanyou juega en todo el embrollo- _Hubieron instantes en que Kagome regresaba en sí...y eso se debía a que el hanyou la traía de vuelta.

---Pero sin embargo, casi lo mata. Sus poderes fueron demasiado para él. _-Shimazaki no está convencido del todo_

---Está siendo controlada fuertemente por Ariasu...su dolor debe ser muy profundo. Pero aún así hay oportunidad de regresarla...Aunque tengo que admitir que sus poderes son muy elevados, tal vez también es una de las razones de su gran vulnerabilidad ante Ariasu.

---Claro, al nunca haber tenido tanto poder en sus manos, el tenerlo así de repente ocasionó descontrol y un gran desgaste físico. También hubiera podido morir. _-esto no lo deseaba para nada. Que su Ai no senshi muriera, no lo podría imaginar. Pero sus poderes le preocupaban demasiado al notar que podrían ocasionar más mal que bien y peor aún aniquilarse a sí misma_

---Eso no le conviene a Ariasu, por eso fue en su ayuda enviando esa burbuja.

---Entonces, qué podemos hacer? _-Shimazaki necesitaba consejo, alguna forma de poder ayudar a Kagome, alguna forma de traerla de vuelta y que las profecías se pudieran cumplir.. Pues es más que destacar, que además del problema de la chica, tenían sobre sus hombros la destrucción absoluta de Kosure y por consiguiente de la Tierra_

---Primero, encargarnos de la salud del hanyou, después ponerlo al tanto de todo y lo demás dependerá de él. -_concluye Tae observando con esperanza el cuerpo de Inuyasha_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Ha mostrado alguna mejora? -_Ariasu hace su entrada en el cuarto donde se encuentra Kagome y se dirige con paso firme hacia un akuryo que estaba a cargo del monitoreo de la salud de la joven _

---Esa chica es muy fuerte aunque no lo parezca. _-responde el espíritu maligno haciendo reverencia_- Sufrió un descontrol en sus poderes y una batalla interior contra el hechizo, por eso se desgastó. Pero aún así, está mejorando. Sus energías se renuevan continuamente. Aunque...- _se queda en silencio mostrando leve preocupación_

---Qué sucede? _-se intranquiliza la miko oscura ante ese comentario incompleto del akuryo. No podía darse el lujo de permitir que Kagome regresara en sí...No. Eso no. No le convenía y mucho menos por su propia vida_

---Está obteniendo nuevos poderes, y eso me preocupa, pues podría salirse de nuestras manos.

---No te tomes la molestia de preocuparte...ella jamás saldrá de mi control. -_le contesta seria, con semblante tranquilo. No quería demostrar preocupación frente a su sirviente pues esto podría desencadenar alboroto entre todos los akuryos y era lo menos que necesitaba en esos momentos-_ Sus poderes serán míos, eso es lo que importa.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Enishi...podrías proveerme agua helada? -_después de la conversación entre Tae y Shimazaki, los guardianes se encontraban de vuelta cerca de Inuyasha para poder ayudar en lo que necesitara y por tal razón es que Tae comienza a repartir las tareas utilizando por supuesto los poderes elementales de los chicos_- Takeshi sal al jardín y consigue hojas de manzanilla, de gotu kola y algunas secas. Etsuko, refresca un poco el lugar y Akako, calienta un poco de agua para el té.

_Cada uno de los guardianes respondió al mandato hecho. Enishi destilaba agua helada en un gran balde, mientras que a la vez destilaba un poco para que Akako lo calentara para el brebaje que Tae haría. Etsuko permanecía en un rincón del lugar refrescando todo el cuarto con pequeñas brisas y mientras, Takeshi salía al jardían en busca de las plantas que Tae mencionó. Pero mientras salía pensaba que Tae estaría un poco apartada del mundo, pues la vida en Kosure estaba desapareciendo y ese tipo de plantas no podría estar creciendo y que lo más probable tendría él que hacerlas crecer. Pero al salir se queda asombrado al notar que ese jardín no había sido afectado por el desastre y el caos que afectaba el resto de Kosure. Al contrario, se encontraba todo verdoso y frondoso...parecía un bello paisaje. Pensó que todo era muy extraño..pero al menos obtendría las plantas necesarias._

---Gracias chicos...podrían dejarnos a solas? Shimazaki quédate y Etsuko intenta mantener la casa fresca, si? _-los chicos asienten y dejan a Shimazaki , a Tae y a Inuyasha solos en la habitación. Tae comienza a desvestir al hanyou mientras que Shimazaki la ayuda a depositar al híbrido dentro del balde de agua helada. Este reacciona levemente al su piel entrar en contacto con el agua, pero aún así permanece fuera del mundo real. Luego de estabilizar la temperatura del cuerpo del hanyou, lo llevan a un futón y lo cubren con una manta en lo que Tae prepara una infusión y Shimazaki prepara una pasta para las quemaduras del cuerpo del chico con las hierbas que la anciana pidió _. _Luego de cubrir el cuerpo del hanyou con la pasta y taparlo con las hojas secas, le dan de beber un té para que recupere las energías lo más pronto posible._

---Con esto se repondrá...nada como las hierbas de Kosure para curar heridas y recuperar energía. _-comenta la anciana un poco exhausta pero tranquila al estar segura que esas plantas harían reaccionar a Inuyasha en cualquier momento_

---Hace tiempo que no veía a nadie utilizar esas hierbas juntas, desde...Aiko. -_Shimazaki le responde algo melancólico pero a la vez extrañado. Verdaderamente no había visto a nadie utilizar esas hierbas juntas desde la partida de Aiko , además que no conocía la parte curandera de Tae_

---Pues ya ves, hay cosas que se aprenden con el tiempo_. -le contesta la anciana sorprendida por el comentario_

---...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---El destino está empeñado en hacerme entender que mi sentimiento hacia Ariasu es uno sin sentido. Debo escucharlo, debo aceptarlo. Por sobre todo, después de lo sucedido con Kagome e Inuyasha...fue tan cruel. _-Enishi se queda en silencio por unos minutos. Este guardián después de salir de la habitación se había dirigido al umbral de la puerta de la cabaña donde permanecía de pie recostado en la misma, con sus brazos cruzados y su mirada distintiva puesta en un punto no muy exacto_- Ya no permitiré que siga con sus malévolos planes...con el dolor de mi alma seré yo quien te detenga. Aunque tenga que destruirte.

---Qué le pasará a Enishi, está tan callado y pensativo. _-la guardiana Akako sale de la charla con los demás guardianes para dirigir su mirada hacia Enishi. Le preocupaba demasiado su compañero pues nunca lo había visto tan acongojado y meditabundo. Su vida en realidad había dado un giro de 360 grados desde la llegada de Ariasu a Kosure. Ella sabía muy bien que ella era la causa de sus pensamientos y de sus constantes suspiros, pero también de sus tristezas._

---Tal vez como desarrolló una gran amistad con Kagome, le duele demasiado lo que ha sucedido con ella. _-comenta el guardián del reino tsuchi observando también al chico_

---A lo mejor, pero aún así está muy diferente. _-Akako no hiba a cambiar de parecer, sabía claramente que Enishi apreciaba muchísimo a Kagome, se habían convertido en buenos amigos...pero eso no era todo. Entendía que lo que más le afectaba era que Ariasu se haya ensañando con Kagome y cometiera esas grandes atrocidades. Enishi sentía algo mucho más allá por Ariasu y eso lo tenía tan claro como el agua, aunque él no se lo haya dicho directamente, y le hería que su primer amor fuera tan despiadado y poseyera a su gran amiga. Akako jamás revelaría sus pensamientos a los demás, pues comprendía que esto desencadenaría muchos problemas...pero no podía evitar sentirse impotente. No sabía como ayudar a su amigo, quien se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. O defender a su amor...o defender a su gran amiga. Pero de lo que no se había enterado la guardiana es que Enishi ya había tomado una decisión. Y una muy rotunda._

---Qué vamos a hacer ahora que nuestra Ai no senshi está en nuestra contra? -_Etsuko, preocupada, con su comentario logra sacar de sus cavilaciones a Akako...pero también a Enishi quién se voltea para responder_

---Ella regresará en sí ...hay que tener esperanzas. Es muy fuerte y sé que vencerá. Además, Ariasu no volverá a lastimarla..eso lo prometo._ -esto último lo pensó firmemente. Tendría que sacrificar su amor, por la salvación de Kosure._

---...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Mientras que Shimazaki y Tae hablaban sobre la salud de Inuyasha y el problema con Kagome, el hanyou comenzaba a reaccionar pero en su interior. Rememoraba y reconstruía en su mente una y otra vez los eventos sucedidos con Kagome. Su momento de intimidad, su desaparición, su ataque traicionero y su ...perdón?! Todo esto seguía calando en su cabeza como imágenes sin fin, una tras otra. Esto lo hacía agitarse, fatigarse, confundirse. Comienza a llamarla en sus pensamientos, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome! Pero eso no era suficiente, pues ella no aparecía, no respondía. Todo comenzó a nublarse hasta que la oscuridad llegó._

---Inuyasha...Inuyasha -_una voz, tal vez familiar, comenzó a escucharse entre tanta oscuridad y silencio_

---Quién anda ahí? _-Inuyasha no ve nada, no olfatea nada, no_ _siente nada...solo escucha esa fría y misteriosa voz que sabía alguna vez lo hizo conmocionar_

---Inuyasha...no reconoces mi voz?

---Kikkyo?

---Qué patético luces.

---... -_Inuyasha no responde ante este ofensivo comentario. Qué más podía esperar de Kikkyo, si siempre se la pasaba insultándolo y jugando trucos sucios con él _

---Cómo puedes estar ahí tirado mientras Kagome necesita tu ayuda? Kagome se destruye y tú sin hacer nada?

---Kik...kyo -_Inuyasha no puede creer lo que está escuchando. Kikkyo preocupada por Kagome? No. Debía estar alucinando._

---Eres un tonto...anda, levántate. Qué esperas! A qué ella muera?

---Yo... -_en verdad no lo podía creer, Kikkyo estaba allí para hacerlo reaccionar...para que fuera en busca de Kagome, para que la salvara. Pero cómo podría, si ya lo había intentado y solo consiguió que ella lo atacara traicioneramente_

---Inuyasha...el profundo y real sentimiento lo salva todo. Recuérdalo.

---Espera, kikkyo...Kikkyo!!

_Aunque le gritó, ella no respondió. Se había ido. Así la luz comenzó a llegar, todo se iluminaba. Poco a poco su cuerpo comenzó a reaccionar. Podía sentir la fresca brisa que rozaba por su piel a pesar de sentir algo pegado a ésta. Sus párpados comenzaron a abrirse lentamente. Entonces vió la habitación y quienes se encontraban allí. _

---Dónde estoy?

---Inuyasha, haz reaccionado. -_se voltea Shimazaki al escuchar la voz del chico_

---Donde estoy? - _Inuyasha se sentía aturdido, no sabía dónde se encontraba y levemente pudo distinguir la cara de Shimazaki_

---Calma, no te esfuerzes...-_Tae rápido se acerca a Inuyasha para evitar que éste se agitase_

---Tú qué haces aquí, anciana? -_Inuyasha se sorprende al ver la cara de la anciana que lo ayudó a arrivar a Kosure_

---Cómo que no has aprendido modales, verdad? _-le comenta Tae dejando caer una gota por su cabeza. En verdad este hanyou no aprende_

---Inuyasha, despertaste! -_Enishi entra a la habitación en ese momento alegrándose de ver al híbrido consciente_- Cómo te sientes?

---Mejor que nunca.- _intentando_ _levantarse_- Aarrgg! -_Inuyasha con su mano aprieta su abdomen al sentir un agudo dolor_

---Descansa... Todavía no has recobrado todas tus energías. -_Tae le recomienda el reposo y por dolor más que por obediencia se recuesta de nuevo sobre el futón_

---Qué ha pasado? Dónde está Kagome? _-pregunta algo inquieto_

_---... -un silencio sepulcral es lo que reina en la habitación. Nadie se atrevía a responder._

---Alguien podría contestarme? -_comienza a irritarse_

---Ensihi, Shimazaki..., podrían dejarnos a solas? -_Tae al parecer quiere contestar la pregunta de Inuyasha pero lo prefiere más privado (Hey!!! no piensen mal XD)_

---Inuyasha...no te acuerdas de lo sucedido? -_al ver la cara del hanyou pudo percatarse de que se acordaba y perfectamente_

---Qué ha pasado con ella? Por qué se volvió a nuestra contra? _-Inuyasha necesitaba respuestas, las necesitaba ahora. No podía seguir construyendo razones al azar, le urgía comprender más a fondo toda la situación._

---Ella...está bajo un hechizo...-_Inuyasha se sorprende_- Ariasu la controla por medio de un amuleto que hace resurgir el mal en su interior.

---El mal? Kagome no tiene maldad en su corazón. -_dice firmemente_

---Pero sí tuvo un momento de dolor que Ariasu aprovechó para convertirlo en un sentimiento oscuro. _-diciendo esto lo observa como esperando alguna reacción_

---Un momento de dolor? _-pensó pasmado al estar seguro del momento que Ariasu pudo haber utilizado. Ahora con más razón sabía que el comportamiento de odio era solamente por su culpa. Por su estúpida culpa._

---Ariasu ha tomado posesión de Kagome gracias a ese hechizo...y lo peor aún es que está haciendo resurgir nuevos poderes en ella para apoderarse de ellos.

---Por eso me atacó sin dificultad alguna.-_pensó aún más frustrado_- Todo es por mi culpa.

---No vale la pena echarse la culpa en estos momentos...pero si valdría el saber qué le hiciste a la chica para que llegara a tal extremo. -_decidió enfrentarlo directamente_

---Cómo..?!

---Todo el tiempo arremetió contra tí, es fácil suponer que tú eres la causa de su odio...podrías decirme qué pasó?

---No creo que le interese entrometerse en asuntos ajenos. -d_ice desviando la mirada_

---Podrías dejar atrás tus escasos modales y cooperar? -_lo regaña ya sin aguantar su actitud infantil_- No es que me encante meterme en la vida de los demás, lo que pasa es que en estos momentos yo soy la única que puede decirte como puedes salvar a la chica. -_le concluye un poco irritada e Inuyasha solo baja su cabeza_

---Ella piensa que...-_da una leve pausa y suspira- _jugué con su amor.

---Oh..ya veo. - _reacciona con melancolía_- Y no es así, verdad_? -ve en los ámbares ojos del híbrido verdadero dolor y sinceridad_- Entonces podrás salvarla...el profundo y real sentimiento lo salva todo.

---A qué te refieres? Cómo puedo ayudarla?_ -pregunta al sorprenderle esa frase, pues si no se equivocaba era la que Kikkyo le mencionó en su inconsciencia._

---Solo debes abrirle tu corazón...-_acercándose a su oído y susurrando_- ...luego sabrás qué debes hacer para hacerla volver

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_En la oscuridad de las habitaciones de la fortaleza oscura, una en especial, una voz casi de ultratumba resonaba gravemente por todo el cuarto mientras una atemorizada sacerdotisa yacía arrodillada en el suelo._

---Me está cansando tu impertinencia...por un momento pensé que la perdíamos. En que rayos estabas pensando?

---Lo siento...no volverá a pasar. Ella...ella, sigue bajo mi control y jamás escapará...Lo prometo. -_pronunciaba realmente asustada y nerviosa_

---Eso espero, no me defraudes Ariasu...a menos que quieras terminar como tu hermana...o mejor aún...que quieras ver sufrir a tu querido guardián... _--esto último lo dejó flotando en el aire, repitiéndose y grabándose una y otra vez dentro de su cabeza, haciéndola llorar desconsoladamente mientras apretaba con ambas manos su cabeza_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Después de la conversación obtenida con la abuela Tae, Inuyasha descansa para recobrar las energías que le restan y para que su mente pueda aclararse y concentrarse. _

_Si, comprendía que era el único culpable de que Kagome haya caído bajo tal hechizo y por tal razón se reprendía y se insultaba internamente. No soportaba la carga emocional que sobrellevaba, pero la de Kagome era mucho peor. Rememoraba las palabras de Tae diciéndole cómo identificó el tipo de hechizo utilizado en Kagome. Por la intensidad del dolor de pecho. _

_Todos los relacionados con la Ai no senshi sentirían el mismo dolor que ella sintiera frente a un hechizo tal. En otras palabras, el fuerte dolor que sintió cuando hiban en busca de la chica era el mismo dolor que Kagome sentía en el momento en que le hacían recordar el momento vivido en la cabaña. Era un perfecto idiota!!! La había hecho sufrir horriblemente. Si él sintió un fuerte dolor siendo mitad demonio, el dolor que sintió Kagome tuvo que haber sido peor al ser humana. _

_Pero ya no permitiría que siguiera sufriendo por culpa de ese amuleto y por culpa de su propia insensibilidad. Tendría que ir en su búsqueda, hacerla volver...diciéndole lo mucho que lo sentía, que lo que le había dicho en la cabaña era verdad. Solo quería estar con ella, nada más que con ella._

_Continuará..._

* * *

mercuryakane: Gracias por sus reviews y mas aun por anadirme como historia favorita...SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO!!!

En unos cuantos capis termino la historia, asi que pos ya saben...pronto llegara a su fin. Ademas, tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto posible en estas vacaciones, antes de q empieze la Uni...

Felicidades a todos...que pasen una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Ao Nuevo!!!!

Dejen reviews!!!!!


	13. Compartiendo con el enemigo

Capítulo 13: Compartiendo con el enemigo

---Inuyasha, qué haces? Todavía no estás en condiciones. _-Enishi irrumpe en la habitación donde reposaba Inuyasha para encontrarse el futón vacío y un ajorado hanyou ya vestido con su Rata de fuego y revolcando todo a su paso_

---Qué crees? Voy en busca de Kagome_...-responde sin siquiera tener la molestia de voltear, no más continúa con su interesante búsqueda _- Dónde está mi Tetsusaiga?

---Por favor, debes descansar. _-el guardián intenta persuadirlo_

---No puedo, no ves? Kagome me necesita. -_Inuyasha al fin se detiene y lo observa mostrando sus intenciones, y continúa con su búsqueda_

---Aquí está tu espada, Inuyasha. -_se presenta la abuela Tae en el lugar portando en su mano la espada por la que Inuyasha hacía tanto alboroto_- Enishi no te preocupes, Inuyasha ya se ha recuperado. _-le responde intentando borrar su inquietud_

---Entonces, iré contigo. –_Enishi, que pudo apreciar la determinación en la mirada ambarina del híbrido, tiene el presentimiento que ya era hora de encaminarse hacia su destino y qué mejor que acompañando a su nuevo amigo en la búsqueda de Kagome_

---No, eso no. Es muy peligroso. -_Inuyasha le responde como normalmente lo hace. Intentando alejar a toda persona de él y de lo que conllevaba estar a su lado en esos momentos: el peligro_

---No soy un niño. Además, conozco muy bien el lugar, sin mi te perderías. -_Enishi, exasperante, intenta chantajear a Inuyasha, pues al parecer era la única forma de conseguir lo que quería. _

---Feh! Cómo quieras. -_Inuyasha suspira intentando disimular que Enishi tenía razón. Aunque lo torturaran, jamás admitiría que podría perderse en Kosure_

---Observa con el corazón. -_Cuando comenzaban a marcharse, la anciana se acerca al oído del guardián para susurrarle algo que consideraba indispensable-_ No actúes a la ligera. Hay cosas que aún se pueden salvar. -_Enishi simplemente se detiene ante el comentario, pero no logra responder pues Inuyasha ya se encontraba de camino, saliendo por la puerta trasera de la cabaña y no quería perderle el rastro. Solo dejan en la habitación una expectante y esperanzada abuela._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Dónde está Inuyasha? -_Shimazaki responde turbado al entrar a la habitación y solo encontrarse a la abuela Tae sentada tomando té_

---Se fue en busca de Kagome -_le responde la anciana_

---Qué?! -_abre los ojos el anciano, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando-_ Y lo dejaste ir?

---Está totalmente recuperado...además no hiba a aguantar el estar mucho tiempo sin hacer nada. -_sin apartar la vista de su té, comenta con lógica a la pregunta de Shimazaki, éste solo asiente-_ Pero necesitamos organizarnos.

---Crees que es hora de comenzar la batalla? -_Shimazaki siente un leve escalofrío ante ese comentario_

---La batalla comenzó hace tiempo... -_corrige Tae_- ...lo que debemos es prepararnos para respaldar a Kagome en la función de terminarla.

---Piensas que Kagome regresará en sí? _-Shimazaki duda al respecto_

---Inuyasha lo logrará. -_afirma dejando su té a un lado_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Dónde crees que tengan a Kagome? -_Después de escaparse de la cabaña, los chicos corren con la determinación de recuperar a la miko del futuro...pero como era de esperarse, nuestro hanyou no puede sentir a Kagome y después de regañarse muchas veces internamente, decide lo que según se explicó a sí mismo, era una pequeña explosión de posibilidades entre acompañantes. (Qué conveniente no?!.)_

---Y eso que no querías que te acompañara. _-Enishi sonríe, pues era de esperarse que Inuyasha terminara pidiendo ayuda, aunque no directamente. Pero se pone serio al sentir la mirada amenazante y sin gracia de Inuyasha_- Es broma...-_hace ademán de no volver a repetir algo así_- Lo más lógico sería ir directamente a la cima. No creo que Ariasu se encuentre lejos del altar_...-no termina de contestar cuando observa que el hanyou corría hacia la montaña sin esperarlo_- Inuyasha espera!...Volvemos a lo mismo. -_rueda sus ojos y corre tras el impredecible híbrido_

""""""""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Mientras en la no afectada cabaña, tres guardianes se encontraban algo tediosos alrededor de una mesa en la espera de Shimazaki y la abuela Tae, pues hacía unos instantes antes los habían convocado a una reunión urgente._

---A qué se deberá esta reunión? -_Akako rompe el silencio que antes reinaba entre todos_

---No es obvio? -_el guardián Takeshi suena algo concentrado- _Ya es hora de pelear.

---Qué buen sentido de lógica tienes, Takeshi. -_se integra a la conversación la abuela Tae que venía acompañada de Shimazaki-_ Es bueno saber que Kosure cuenta con buenos guardianes.

---Dónde está Enishi? -_Shimazaki al observar a todos los guardianes, se da cuenta que su nieto se encontraba ausente y no le gustaba para nada esa falta_

---Lo llamamos, pero no ha respondido. _-Etsuko responde a la observación de Shimazaki, mostrando que la llamada de los guardianes había sido infructuosa en cuanto a contactar a Enishi_

---Se ha ido con Inuyasha. -_responde Tae con semblante serio_

---Qué?! _-Shimazaki se exalta. Era lo que faltaba, Inuyasha se marcha llevándose consigo a Enishi, sin siquiera pensar en las consecuencias. _

---Shimazaki, Enishi estará bien. -_lo tranquiliza poniendo una mano sobre su hombro_- Por ahora, solo debemos enfocarnos en cómo vamos a afrontar lo que se avecina. _-toma la atención de todos los guardianes_- Inuyasha ha ido en busca de Kagome y esto solo significa una cosa...Ariasu no lo permitirá. Debemos estar preparados para dar la batalla, la batalla que redefinirá la existencia de nuestro mundo y el de la Tierra.

---Cuando comenzamos? _-todos los guardianes se quedan en silencio tras estas palabras de lucha y persistencia, entonces Takeshi toma la palabra representando el pensar de todos sus compañeros_

""""""""'""""""'''""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Ariasu...qué me pudo haber enamorado de tí? Llegaste a este mundo a causar destrucción. Bajo el pretexto de una venganza. Una absurda venganza. Demostraste tener maldad en tu interior desde un principio...hasta que te vi llorar. -_Enishi quien seguía su camino tras Inuyasha en la búsqueda de Kagome, al acercarse más y más a la cima de la montaña, comienza a rememorar los sucesos que lo hicieron enamorarse de Ariasu. Lo que pasó entre ellos para que llegara a la conclusión, en un principio, de que existía algo bueno en ella. Algo que tal vez, no era tan cierto. _

----------------------------------------Flash Back---------------------------------------

---Debo buscar la forma de evadir estos akuryos. ...Ja! Perfecto, un estanque...Qué más ventaja para mí que el agua que controlo. _-Enishi durante una misión de rescate, se topa con unos akuryos que al parecer lo habían detectado y lo comenzaban a acorralar. Cuando al fin encuentra un escondite temporero en un estanque, se dirige al mismo pasando por el lado de un árbol, el cual sería uno más si no hubiera sido por un leve quejido que escucha proveniente de él. Rápido reacciona y se esconde en un árbol aledaño y voltea su mirada en dirección al quejido escuchado. Cuando agudiza su vista puede observar en la raíz del mismo una especie de bulto amontonado. Se sorprende de verlo pues imagina que debe ser algún espíritu de los reinos cercanos que fue atacado por un akuryo y huyó malherido. Por tal razón, se acerca sigilosamente con motivo de ayudarlo. Cuando llega frente a él intenta quitar la tela que cubría su rostro y lo que consigue es que este ser se aparte asustado. _-No te preocupes, no te haré daño. Solo quiero ayudarte.

---Por favor aléjate de mí. -_responde una voz femenina envuelta en aquella capa oscura_

---Eres una chica? _-se sorprende Enishi, pero con más razón se dispone a llevársela_- Ven conmigo, aquí estas en peligro. -_Cuando este se acerca para llevársela, esta reacciona asustada y comienza a gritar desesperadamente. Decía que se alejara, que la dejara sola, que por su culpa la iban a encontrar_. -No permitiré que te atrapen. Estaré a tu lado, te lo prometo._ -la chica da un grito de sorpresa y el guardián le tapa la boca con la mano aprovechando para tomarla entre sus brazos y saltar juntos dentro del estanque. Los espíritus malignos a los cuales Enishi estaba evadiendo, escucharon el grito de la chica y se acercaron lo más rápido posible para saber a quién pertenecía. Cuando se acercaron al estanque solo encontraron silencio y nada más. Esto les extrañó, por lo cual comenzaron a merodear el lugar. _

_Mientras dentro del estanque, una chica encapuchada luchaba por escapar del agarre del guardián, pues la mezcla de miedo y falta de aire la estaba atormentando. Enishi al darse cuenta de su escaso oxígeno y la turbulencia que estaban ocasionando en el agua, decide arreglarlo todo para que no los descubran. Por tal razón, busca entre tanta tela que cubría su cara, la boca de la chica y se funde en un beso. La joven se conmociona ante ese acto y prosigue con su lucha por separase y lo que logra es que el guardián la presione más contra sí para evitar su huída. Esta poco a poco deja de luchar y cede ante el contacto. Es así como se puede dar cuenta que el guardián lo único que quería era el evitar que se ahogara. _

_Luego de que Enishi se percatara de la ausencia de los akuryos, separa sus labios de la chica y comienza a ascender junto a ella hacia la superficie. Cuando salen, esta comienza a respirar agitadamente y Enishi comienza a llevarla hasta la orilla. Salen del agua y en ese instante, la capucha de la chica se resbala y Enishi rápido se voltea para verla pero esta actuó mucho más rápido y se la cubre nuevamente._

---Al parecer, quieres mantenerte en misterio_...-le dice mostrando una sonrisa. Esto sorprende a la chica quien se voltea avergonzada_.

---Gracias por salvar mi vida. -_le dice la chica suavemente_

---No es nada...y dime, a qué reino perteneces?

---A ninguno... _-Enishi se sorprende ante la respuesta_

---Debes proceder de alguno. Si no...a cuál te llevaré?

---A ninguno_. -se voltea hacia el chico, baja su cabeza y torna su voz triste-_ Si me llevas a cualquiera de los reinos, me atraparán y no quiero regresar a donde me tenían.

---Quién te atrapará? Ariasu? _-le pregunta para saber si esa sacerdotisa oscura era quién la había capturado. _

---Por favor, escóndeme. No quiero que me encuentren...por favor._ -le dice suplicante mientras se arrodillaba en el suelo. Enishi no pudo con esta escena y le ganó su gran compasión y decidió ayudarla._

---Esta bien, te llevaré donde nadie te encontrará, está bien?

---Gracias, muchas gracias. _–repetía mientras Enishi la levantaba. Este le provee su espalda para que pudiera descansar mientras la lleva a lugar seguro. La chica lo pensó por un par de segundos, pero terminó asintiendo. Después de varios metros de recorrido, la chica se da cuenta que se dirigen hacia la montaña. Esto la desconcierta y la turba. _- A dónde me llevas?

---No te preocupes, todo estará bien. Te llevaré a un lugar el cual descubrí hace poco.

---Pero...

---Tranquila, nadie te encontrará. Confías en mi? -_la chica demora en responder pues le preocupaba muchísimo esa ruta. No quería regresar a la montaña. Allá no. Pero al sentir la sinceridad del chico, con sumo nerviosismo asiente._

_Así es como ambos se encaminan hacia la montaña, donde el joven guardián la llevaría a su nuevo escondite. Donde nadie la encontrara, eso era lo que más deseaba. Poco a poco comenzó a quedarse dormida, pues su día había sido uno muy agotador. Enishi se da cuenta y decide, acelerar su marcha para llegar lo más pronto posible._

_Poco tiempo después se encontraban en la cabaña en la falda de la montaña. Hacía unos días que Enishi la había descubierto y se había sorprendido de que a pesar de no vivir nadie allí, la casa aún permanecía perfectamente amueblada y limpia. Por tal razón la convirtió en su lugar de reflexión._

_Al llegar a la cabaña , Enishi se dirige a uno de los cuartos y deposita con mucho cuidado el cuerpo dormido de la chica. Se queda unos instantes observándola, pues tenía la gran curiosidad de descubrir su identidad, quería quitarle esa capucha y poder ver quien era ella. Le ganó la curiosidad, diciéndose a sí mismo que ella no se daría cuenta, por eso acerca su manos a el rostro adormilado de la joven y cuando estaba a punto de destaparla...se detiene. Regañándose a sí mismo por su falta de cortesía y respeto. Por eso, se aparta y decide marcharse_.

---Te vas? _-la chica al parecer despierta en el momento en que Enisihi iniciaba su partida. Esto no le gustó para nada, pues todavía no confiaba y no quería obtener una desagradable sorpresa_.

---Tranquila, aquí estarás segura. Vendré mañana para saber cómo sigues, bien?

---No te marches, por favor. No me dejes aquí. Sola. -_Le dice mientras se va levantando del futón._

---No te dejaré sola...solo que tengo que regresar con mi familia o si no se preocuparán. Además, prometí estar a tu lado._ -le dice dándole una sonrisa.Lla chica se queda estática, viendo marchar al chico que anteriormente salvara su vida. Lo último que pudo observar fue un rayo de luz azul que se disparaba lejos de allí. Entonces todo quedó en silencio..._

_Al próximo día, bien temprano en la mañana, Enishi ya se encontraba en la cabaña, con una gran canasta de frutas y panes. Se encamina hacia el cuarto donde se encontraba su invitada y allí la encontró, profundamente dormida. No quiso despertarla por lo cual, decidió marcharse para dejarla descansar. _

---Regresaste... -_Ensihi se voltea y ve a la joven sentada en el futón._ -Pensé que no...

---Te lo prometí y aquí estoy. Traje comida. Creo que debes tener hambre. _-le dice sonriendo y mostrándole la canasta. Esta solo se limita a bajar su cabeza y dar un leve gracias._

_Así comenzaron a pasar los días. Enishi pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en la cabaña junto a su nueva amiga. Su abuelo se daba cuenta de sus salidas tan frecuentes, pero se lo atribuía al problema que estaba ocurriendo en Kosure. Imaginaba que su nieto buscaba la manera de llegar hasta Ariasu y recuperar las piedras, pues a pesar de que el deterioro de Kosure seguía con su ritmo, los ataques habían reducido._

_Mientras en la cabaña, los lazos entre estos dos jóvenes comenzaban a intensificarse. Pasaban tiempo juntos, se reían y se contaban algunas anécdotas graciosas vividas. Cada vez se acercaban más y era lo que traía distinto a Enishi. Comenzaba a preguntarse internamente qué era lo que le estaba ocasionando esa chica, pues cada vez que estaba junto a ella, su interior daba vueltas y se ponía nervioso. Su forma de ver las cosas había cambiado y lo peor era que no sabía por qué. _

---Y me hubieras visto, caí de cabeza dentro del balde y no sabía cómo salir. Jajajaja _-contaba Enishi a su acompañante en una de esas tardes en las que sus anécdotas ocasionaban risas hasta más no poder._

---Si que eras muy despistado cuando pequeño, distinto a lo que veo ahora...aunque quisiera imaginar que eras igual de guapo a cómo eres ahora. _-le dice sonriente. Enishi se sorprende ante el comentario, volviéndose nervioso y sintiendo como sus mejillas ardían. La chica se da cuenta de su comentario y se avergüenza de tal forma que su cara toma un color rojo más que tomate. En realidad parecía una competencia de quién se sonrojaba más, en menor tiempo. _-Ahhh...no quería decir eso, yo...yo...

---Quisiera decirte algo...-_le interrumpe Enishi bajando su cabeza y el tono de voz. La chica solo se mantiene en silencio. _-Es algo que he estado sintiendo últimamente y no sé la razón. Algo que sólo me ocurre cuando estoy cerca de ti. Al escucharte reír...al escucharte hablar. _-levanta su mirada_- A pesar de no saber tu nombre, ni tu identidad...algo en mi crece constantemente, me hace confiar en ti, y a tal vez...

---quererme? _-concluye la chica, dejando sorprendido al guardián. Eso era lo que estaba sintiendo? _-Tal vez sea...amor. _-prosigue la joven, cada vez con más dificultad al hablar. -_

_Amor? Enishi no sabía que responder. Había escuchado hablar del amor anteriormente, cuando era pequeño. Su madre le había dado unas descripciones que si se ponía a pensar, encajaban con lo que sentía. Podría ser cierto? Habría por fin llegado a una respuesta factible? _

---Yo...no sé qué contestarte...no estoy seguro…de lo que sea.

---No tienes que decirme nada_...-Enishi se queda en silencio, solo observando el cuerpo oculto de su amiga la cual comienza a acercarse suavemente hacia él. _-Solo dímelo con esto. -_y concluyendo posa su boca sobre los labios del guardián, provocando un corriente entre ambos que los dejan estáticos por breves segundos. Salidos del estanque el joven comienza a responder el beso con sumo cariño, pues le demostraría todo lo que sentía con ese profundo y delicioso contacto. _

_Rato más tarde a la hora en que nuestro guardián debía comenzar su regreso a casa, este decide despedirse de la forma especial en que había demostrado sus sentimientos pero a la vez acompañándolo con un pequeño deseo._

---Cuando será el día en que me puedas permitir ver tu faz, saber tu identidad. _-decía mientras acariciaba tiernamente la cara de la chica, recibiendo como respuesta un suspiro de ésta_- Dime..., cuando llegará ese día.

---Ahhh...yo...es muy difícil._ -responde la joven un poco preocupada e inquieta. No había pensado en las consecuencias del progreso en la relación con ese chico. _

_Ella sabía cómo lucía, cómo sonreía, cómo actuaba al hablar, y también conocía su nombre pues se lo había llegado a mencionar en una de sus tardes juntos. Pero él ni tan siquiera sabía su nombre...pero algo tan simple como su nombre podría traer muchos problemas y ella no quería eso. No quería ser rechazada ni juzgada, pues nadie la conocía lo suficiente para saber qué ocurría en su interior. Pero también se sentía culpable, pues Enishi la había salvado, alimentado, acompañado y dado su...amor. Le regaló lo que hace mucho tiempo nadie le había dado, amistad, cariño y compañía._

_El no se merecía ser engañado e ilusionado...era un ser que llegó a su vida para darle paz y tranquilidad. No podía ser egoísta y ocultarse ante él. Pero tenía miedo, pues también comenzaba a sentir algo especial por él. Tenía en su mente la necesidad de ser clara, real y sincera. Aunque esto desencadenara consecuencias desastrosas. Necesitaba decirle quién era, antes de que se pudiera enterar por otros medios._

---No quiero, ni deseo presionarte...solo quisiera poder recordarte de alguna forma, poder observarte mientras rozo tu piel, mientras...

---Shhhh, calla._ -le dice la chica mientras con su fino dedo tapa la boca del guardián, no permitiendo que prosiguiera con su petición, pues esto cada vez la intranquilizaba y la hería. - _Yo sé que he sido muy egoísta al seguir ocultándome ante ti, pero es muy difícil revelarte mi verdadero yo.

---No puede ser tan difícil y terrible...además si es miedo, no te preocupes. Pues yo te defenderé de quién sea.

---No sabes lo que dices...

---Si lo sé y perfectamente, no debes tener miedo de mí. Yo no te rechazaría_...-ya no aguantaba más. Enishi, con su tierno cariño la estaba haciendo sentir con más vergüenza y culpabilidad que antes. Ya no podía seguir con ese juego, ni un minuto más._

---No dirás lo mismo cuando sepas todo, te lo puedo asegurar.

---Soy yo quien te aseguro que eso nunca pasará.

---Entonces... lo haré por ti.-_ y diciendo esto la chica que se encontraba sentada en el suelo, dirige sus manos hacia su capucha y lentamente comienza a descubrirse hasta que la deja caer._

---No...no puede ser...tú? _-se sorprende el guardián al observar la cara de la joven. No podía creer lo que sus ojos estabas viendo. Debía ser una broma. Sí, eso. Una broma- _...Ariasu?! _-Ariasu solo permanecía en silencio mientras observaba a Enishi. Solo se queda quieta, pues no sabía que decirle- _Có...cómo puede ser esto?...Tú_?! -su mente no podía aclarar las cosas. En verdad esto era mucho para él. Se sentía engañado, traicionado. Se sentía el ser más idiota_.- Respóndeme, dime algo! -_ decía eufórico mientras caminaba de lado a lado por toda la habitación_

---Te lo advertí...no quisiste escucharme _-le responde la joven desviando su mirada al suelo_

---Qué?! Eso es lo único q respondes? Mierda! Me has engañado. Me mentiste. Eres el enemigo!!! _-le grita mientras la toma de los brazos y la agita. Esta solo comienza a llorar fuertemente. Enishi la observa y la suelta, cayendo esta al suelo y continuando con su llanto._

---No sabes nada de mí. Nada!!! _-le responde con el mismo tono que él le había impuesto- _Sé que te engañé y sí, tal vez fui tu enemigo...pero ya no!

---Si, claro. Cómo puedo creerte, si ya me engañaste una vez?

---He pasado contigo estos últimos días. Te he mostrado aunque oculta, mi verdadero yo. Me he abierto a ti como nunca lo había hecho...tú cambiaste mi vida Enishi. -_Enishi se sorprende y no sabe qué contestar. _-Enishi, yo no quería seguir haciendo daño en este mundo y por eso me fui del castillo...pero los akuryos me comenzaron a perseguir, para hacerme regresar. Y llegaste tú y cambiaste todo tan radicalmente. Tú has llenado mi soledad. Tú...-_ y comienza a llorar desconsoladamente_- Te estoy diciendo la verdad.

---Esto es muy difícil para mí... _-dice volteándose para dirigirse hacia la puerta.- _Necesito salir de aquí. _-diciendo esto un rayo azul se aleja mostrando la inevitable partida del guardián y dejando una desconsolada chica._

---Enishi...

_El guardián caminaba sin rumbo, se sentía tan traicionado y humillado. Jamás pensó que Ariasu era aquella chica tan sencilla y divertida con quien había pasado todos esos días. De quién se había enamorado. No sabía qué pensar, todo era tan confuso. El estuvo compartiendo con el enemigo y no se dio cuenta. _

_Qué haría_ _ahora? Sería cierto que no es la misma de antes? Que ha cambiado su forma de ser y que no seguirá con su intención de destruir Kosure? Pero es que Kosure sigue desmejorando...aunque los ataques han cesado desde que ella está con él. Habría sido verdad que él pudo hacerla cambiar? _

_Son muchos pensamientos que vienen a su mente. El es un guardián y su deber es proteger su reino y su mundo a cualquier costo, pero también tiene sentimientos y su corazón le indica que debería pensarlo antes de decírselo a alguien. Si su abuelo se enteraba, seguro que le iba a ir horrible. _

_Necesitaba tomar una decisión y pronto. _

_Ariasu había decidido marcharse de la cabaña, al parecer no quería seguir ocasionándole problemas a Enishi. Ya con tan solo decirle la verdad lo había lastimado y no quería que pasara a mayores. Así que en esos instantes salía de la casa cuando observa delante de ella una silueta muy familiar que permanecía obstruyendo su camino._

---Regresaste...

---Te marchabas? _-le contesta Enishi acercándose a ella_

---Pensé que no querrías volverme a ver.

---Jamás dije eso.

---Te meteré en problemas. _-Ariasu contesta mientras pasaba por su lado para proseguir con su ida_

---Ya es tarde para eso, no crees? -_mientras la agarra de un brazo obligándola a detenerse-_ Además, prometí estar a tu lado. _-dijo clavando su tan distintiva mirada sobre ella. Esta solo se detiene en seco, pues no esperaba esa respuesta de parte de él._

---Soy tu enemigo, te olvidas de eso?

---Todo ser, por más malvado que sea tiene derecho a cambiar... Tú no eres la excepción._ -la libera de su agarre_

---Enishi...-_Ariasu lo observa atónita, sus palabras fueron tan profundas que no pudo contener las lágrimas y comenzó a llorar- _...crees en mi. _-concluyó aumentando su llanto, lanzándose así a los brazos del guardián quien la acurrucó con ternura y amor. _

_Así estuvieron un buen rato, hasta que esta se queda dormida y Enishi la conduce hacia la cabaña. Cuando la va depositando lentamente en el futón, no puede soltar las manos de la chica, pues esta al parecer había despertado y no tenía la intención de soltarse del cuello del chico. _-Quédate conmigo...esta noche.-_ Enishi se queda perplejo, sus mejillas se sonrojan pues no esperaba esa petición tan...tan sorpresiva?!_

---Yo..yo...-_tartamudea el guardián_.

---Solo quiero que te quedes conmigo, tonto...no es lo que tú piensas _-le dice acercándose a su cara y dándole un pequeño beso. Enishi suelta un suspiro de alivio y asiente. Dormidos y abrazados en la oscuridad, pasaron la noche. Su mutua compañía prometía el comienzo de tal vez, una vida juntos. Al menos, eso parecía._

_Al despertar, una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro del guardián, pues su corazón le indicaba que había sido una decisión correcta el darle una oportunidad a Ariasu. Se sentía muy feliz, de tenerla a su lado. Poder apreciarla detenidamente y acurrucarla entre sus brazos. Se levanta poco a poco para no despertarla, pero no sirve de mucho pues esta ya lo estaba, y al parecer desde hacía mucho tiempo. _

_Se dirigen una mirada de buenos días y sonríen. Pasaron el día juntos, charlando, riendo y jugando? Si. Comenzaron un juego muy común entre chiquillos...jugar al escondite. Enishi buscaba por todo el jardín de la cabaña a la chica que llevaba varios minutos audazmente escondida, pero una leve risa lo encaminó hacia una pequeña fuente. Allí pudo observar una gran roca donde seguramente Ariasu se encontraba escondida. Entonces decide jugarle una broma._

_Utilizando su habilidad con el agua, levanta una pequeña columna de esta, sorprendiendo a la chica que observaba con sorpresa lo que sucedía frente a ella. La columna comenzó a acercarse hacia la joven, quien permanece quieta, y la rodea convirtiéndose en un hilo de agua que dejaba caer a la altura de su cabeza un rocío, empapando poco a poco a Ariasu. Luego la columna retrocede y vuelve a su lugar, dejando a una sorprendida chica, quien se levanta y observa al guardián riéndose a más no poder._

---Te encontré! -le decía sin parar de reír. Esta se le acerca rápidamente, y se abalanza sobre él, abrazándolo fuertemente.

---Opps, creo que también te mojé._ -le responde Ariasu con expresión de desquite en su rostro. Enishi solo se queja al sentir su ropa mojada, pero no le importa, pues logró lo que quería. Ariasu luego de analizar la situación, se sorprende por su descubrimiento. -_Cómo pudiste hacer eso? _-Enishi capta la pregunta_

---No te lo había dicho?...-_duda un poco en continuar, pero concluye_- Soy el guardián del reino mizu. _-Ariasu abre sus ojos de sorpresa_- Espero que eso no cambie nada.

---Enishi_...-se acerca más a él_- ya entiendo lo difícil que fue para ti el saber mi identidad...esto no cambia nada.- _y termina con un abrazo más fuerte._

---Creo que ya debo irme, desde ayer mi familia no me ve...

---No te preocupes, tu deber es primero..yo te espero aquí. _-Enishi asiente y luego de secar su ropa se marcha, pensando en lo feliz que era por encontrar una chica como Ariasu. Así que se dirige hacia su casa, contando las horas por volver a la cabaña._

_Al día siguiente, se encamina hacia la montaña para ver a su Ariasu, pues tenía que -aunque no le gustara- hablar sobre el recuperar las piedras, pues Kosure seguía con su decaimiento a pesar de la ausencia de Ariasu en el altar. Cuando al fin llega a la cabaña, se extraña al encontrarla vacía. Comienza a recorrer el lugar para encontrar el paradero de la chica, pero todo fue en vano. Su preocupación aumenta. _

----------------------------------------------Fin Flash Back--------------------------------------------------

---Y lo demás es historia...desapareciste para demostrarme más tarde que solo habías jugado conmigo y que tu cambio no era uno sincero. Pero ya no más...pues te detendré, cueste lo que cueste. _-termina de recordar un melancólico pero determinado guardián. Dirige su mirada hacia el híbrido que corría frente a él y espanta sus recuerdos para enfocarse en recuperar a Kagome y salvar Kosure. Tenía que cumplir su deber como guardián y como amigo. _

---Uh?! -_ Enishi se topa con el brazo de Inuyasha quien lo detiene - _Son akuryos... _-responde el guardián al percatarse de la compañía_

---No me detendrán -_Inuyasha saca su espada y se posiciona para atacar- _Viento cortante!!! -_ y acaba con los malos espíritus, provocando la venida de otros en su remplazo_. -Grr! _-Inuyasha se irrita pues eso lo retrasaba_

---Vete, Inuyasha. -_interviene Enishi. Inuyasha se voltea y se queda sin entender_. - Yo me encargo...ve y salva a Kagome.

---Pero...

---Yo te alcanzo después._ -Enishi se aleja de Inuyasha y éste asiente, deshaciéndose de algunos espíritus y dirigiéndose hacia la cima_- Muy bien...quién quiere ser el primero? ...Inundación!!! _-exclama mientras brotan de sus manos violentas corrientes de agua_

""""""""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Kagome debe estar adentro. _-Inuyasha después de pasar por el altar sigue el camino hacia donde podía sentir un aura maligna inmensa , deteniéndose frente a la fortaleza de Ariasu y sin pensarlo dos veces decide entrar encontrándose con varios akuryos_. -Ni lo piensen...! -_y arremete contra ellos, utilizando sus Garras de acero, abriéndose paso al interior del lugar. Comenzó a observar todo el interior y agudizando su olfato para encontrar la escencia de Kagome, pero no consigue nada, pues el aura maligna era muy grande y sobrellenaba todo el ambiente. Entonces decide guiarse por su instinto y se marcha corriendo por un largo pasillo_.

""""""""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---El hanyou logró entrar... Hay que darle crédito, es muy persistente. -_Ariasu se encuentra tranquila en su habitación, pero percatándose de la intromisión de Inuyasha en la fortaleza._

---Ariasu-sama, Ariasu-sama!!! _-entra apurado un mal espíritu- _Hay un intruso...es el híbrido. _-el akuryo ve la temperancia en la miko y se arrodilla para seguir con su informe- _También el guardián impertinente ha venido, aunque se encuentra fuera combatiendo alguno de nosotros. -_la sacerdotisa oscura reacciona ante la mención de este guardián, pero vuelve a su original temple_

---Ya lo sé_...-responde turbando al espíritu_- Dejemos que ese hanyou llegue a la chica, se llevará una gran sorpresa. Sobre Enishi...me encargaré de él más tarde. Mientras, sigan acorralándolo para ver cuánto aguanta. _-el akuryo asiente y se marcha a toda prisa- _Todo es cuestión de tiempo...solo tiempo.

""""""""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Kagome, dónde estás? _-Inuyasha seguía buscando por cada habitación de la fortaleza sin resultado alguno. Se estaba desesperando y no obtenía ninguna señal de la chica.- _Solo si pudiera sentirla...Sniff, snif!!! _-se detiene por un momento_- Te encontré._ -Inuyasha percibe un leve aroma a jazmines y da por sentado el resultado de su búsqueda. Va hasta el final de un estrecho y corto pasillo y entra por la única entrada que allí se encuentra. Todo es oscuridad, pero entre tanta penumbra puede divisar algo, una luz que lo sorprende y lo preocupa. _

_Continuará..._

* * *

_mercuryakane: espero REVIEWS!!!!_

_el final está a casi un par de capis..._


	14. Las dos Kagome

Capítulo 14: Las dos Kagome

_Inuyasha comienza a caminar sigilosamente hacia la única fuente de luz que se encontraba en la habitación. Mientras más se acercaba, más se agitaba por la escena que veía. Al llegar frente a la luz, puede observar la gran burbuja que anteriormente se había llevado a Kagome, y como era de imaginarse Kagome seguía allí dentro. Lo único que la burbuja ahora se encontraba repleta de un líquido rosa al parecer muy viscoso y la chica se encontraba desnuda e inconsiente. Inuyasha se queda observando atónito cada detalle de la chica y de su prisión, aumentando así su auto-culpabilidad y deseos de castigarse así mismo por lo que le estaba ocurriendo a la chica._

_Despeja sus ahora, inservibles pensamientos y comienza a elaborar ideas de cómo sacar a la joven de ese lugar. Se acerca a la burbuja para tocarla, pero en cuanto sus dedos rozan la superficie de la misma recibe una leve descarga de energía que paraliza sus dedos. Observa algo ensimismado su manos, dándose cuenta de la gravedad del asunto. Ese leve correntazo fue capaz de paralizar sus dedos y si intentaba de nuevo tocar la burbuja podría quedarse paralizado por completo. Eso era lo que menos deseaba. Mueve poco a poco sus dedos, sintiendo como el efecto anterior comenzaba a pasar. _

_Saca su espada y se dispone a utilizar su Viento cortante, pero rápido cambia de opinión, pues un ataque así, en vez de ayudar podría empeorar las cosas. Descarta a la vez sus Garras de acero, puesto que eso implicaba contacto directo con la burbuja. Entonces vuelve su pensamiento a la espada y decide cortar la burbuja con la misma. Comienza, pero no logra nada. Esa burbuja aparentaba una gran fragilidad, pero no podía ni tan siquiera rayarla. Se estaba desesperando. Ya con la desesperación a cuestas, decide sin importarle quedarse paralizado en el intento, utilizar su Garras de acero. Pero en el instante en que se preparaba para su ataque, algo lo lanza a un extremo de la habitación. _

_Inuyasha, algo turbado, comienza a levantarse del suelo. Busca por todos lados el causante de esa sacudida, pero lo que encuentra es pura oscuridad._

---Quién anda ahí! Muéstrate por las buenas!_ -amenaza Inuyasha, intentando hacer salir al responsable del ataque. No logra escuchar nada, pero delante de él comienza a aparecer un silueta que se acercaba. _-Quién eres!?...Ahhh!- _esquiva un rayo de luz que iba directo hacia él._

---Qué escurridizo! Podrías dejarte herir? _-una voz lo bastante familiar para el hanyou hace presencia. _

---Qué?! _-Inuyasha no puede creer lo que sus ojos estan observando. Mira la silueta que se ha revelado ante él y observa la burbuja que todavía contenía a Kagome, o lo que pensaba que era.- _Kagome?!...Pero_...-Inuyasha se encontraba atónto. _

_Tenía en frente a Kagome y en la burbuja también veía a Kagome. Se estaba volviendo loco. Pero la Kagome que tenía frente a sí, lucía un poco más diferente. Tenía un larguísimo cabello atado en una coleta alta, del cual sobresalían pequeñas cintas con cristales incrustados que caían naturalmente por todo su cabello y espalda. Su vestido era oscuro, traje de sacerdotisa pero oscuro. Su cara a pesar de ser igual a Kagome, denotaba una gran frialdad que en unos instantes logró comparar con la de Kikkyo. Y sus dulces ojos chocolate, ya no lo eran. En cambio mostraban un odio terrible. Además de todo esto, pudo observar en su mano derecha, lo que tal vez utilizó para atacarlo. Una espada. Era una gran, fina y brillante espada color azul y plateado con incrustaciones de piedras tornasoles, junto con lazos anaranjados que se ajustaban a su mango. Pero lo hermoso no le quitaba lo letal de su filo. Además, la rodeaba un aura maligna inmensa que le brindaba gran fuerza y poder. _

---Cualquiera diría que has visto un fantasma..ohh, no, no, no, no... Has visto una doble verdad? Jajajaja!!!!! -_se reía casi sínicamente dejando todavía un sorprendido hanyou. Inuyasha seguía intentando decifrar lo que allí sucedía. Habían dos Kagomes. En verdad se estaba volviendo loco_. - En dónde me quedé? Ahh, si!- _y vuelve a lanzar otro rayo de energía que es esquivado no tan fácilmente por el híbrido. Kagome solo se impacienta._

---Kagome...espera...- _es atacado nuevamente, esquivándolo esta vez, no muy audazmente_.- Kagome...reacciona! Soy yo, Inuyasha!

---Por eso lo hago._ -le dice Kagome atinando aún más con cada ataque. Inuyasha se está cansando del jueguito de escapar. Pero no tiene más opción que seguir, pues no se atreveía a dañar a Kagome. Aunque no estuviera muy seguro que esa era Kagome._

---Ven conmigo. Necesitamos hablar, Kagome. _-intenta persuadirla_

---Nunca! Ella tal vez caiga en tus redes...- _dice la chica volviendo su mirada al cuerpo inconsciente dentro de la burbuja- _...pero yo soy más fuerte. -_se acerca rápidamente a Inuyasha, quien se espanta por lo veloz que llegó hasta él- _Te haré pagar por todo el daño que me has causado. -_concluye acercando su cara a la de Inuyasha y rozando su faz con uno de sus dedos. Inuyasha permanece quieto, y su piel se eriza pues ese tacto era frío, muy diferente a la calidez característica de Kagome. Kagome se separa de él y le apunta con la espada.- _Espero que estés listo para sufrir, hasta morir._ -Así, levanta su espada para herir al chico, cuando este reacciona y obstruye el ataque con su Colmillo de Acero. Kagome se enfurece y ejerce más fuerza sobre su espada. Pero Inuyasha prosigue con su escudo, hasta lograr hacer retroceder a la chica, quedando acorralada esta contra una pared.- _Inuyasha, me vas a lastimar. _-pronuncia con tono suplicante la chica al verse acorralada._

---Kagome, yo_...- Inuyasha ve por un momento el brillo de los ojos de Kagome y va cediendo, al creer que pudo hacerla reaccionar._

---Estúpido_...-Kagome lo mira fijamente y este es dejado caer a un extremo del lugar por una bola de energía salida de la mano de la chica- ..._soy más fuerte.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

----Dagas de hielo!!! _-aparece un guardián lanzando afiladas cuchillas de hielo sólido hacia varios akuryos que insistían en mantenerle al margen de la fortaleza. Algunos pueden ser detenidos, pero eran rápidamente reemplazados por muchos más. Verdaderamente estaba dudando el poder alcanzar a Inuyasha. De pronto una gran ola de energía es lanzada por un grupo de malos espíritus hacia Enishi quien rápido levanta una pared de agua que es traspasada por esta energía. Este solo se mantiene absorto ante lo inevitable. Cuando esperaba el ataque, una pared de dura arena se interpone provocando que se desintegre la ola de energía.- _Takeshi, chicos! -_Enishi se emociona al ver que sus compañeros habían llegado a tiempo para ayudarlo._

---Y a quiénes esperabas? _-responde Etsuko soltando una sonrisa_

---Acabemos con ellos. _-exclama Akako burlonamente. Los guardianes se miran entre sí y comienzan con su repertorio de ataques elementales logrando así un retroceso entre los akuryos.Cuando se veía la derrota de los espíritus, estos se desvanecen dejando a los guardianes algo confundidos, pero sintiéndose victoriosos._

---Gracias por venir. _-responde Enishi agitado por la batalla_- Dónde está mi abuelo? _-los guardianes hiban a responder cuando el mencionado aparece y hace señas de estar bien._

---Qué pasó con la abuela Tae? -_pregunta algo preocupada la guardiana del reino kaze_

---Dijo que nos alcanzaría más tarde. Creo que tenía algo que hacer. _-respondió Shimazaki algo dudoso- _Dónde está Inuyasha?

---Fue a buscar a Kagome. -_contesta Enishi_

---No debió ser tan precipitado. Pero...era de esperarse.

---Debemos alcanzarlo_...-responde Enishi, pero es callado por Shimazaki_

---No es tiempo...

---Tenemos que ir por las piedras. -_Akako interviene. Enishi no comprende el por qué de no ir en ayuda de Inuyasha y Kagome_

---Inuyasha es el indicado para regresar a Kagome,... -_Shimazaki se da cuenta del pensar de su nieto_- ...nosotros debemos recobrar las piedras por el bien de Kosure. -_Enishi entiende, pero no se convence del todo_

---Enishi, debemos dejar las cosas a quienes les corresponden. -_Takeshi con su característica seriedad, intenta hacer ver la razón de esa decisión_

---Además, si el hanyou necesita nuestro respaldo, iremos en su ayuda. No es cierto, chicos? -_Etsuko responde y los demás guardianes afirman sin vacilar_

_Enishi asiente pensando que su compañeros tenían razón. Inuyasha era el ideal para encargarse de Kagome y ellos debían resolver el caos en Kosure. Aunque en su interior, sabía que su problema no era el ir a recobrar las piedras..sino el momento para encargarse él mismo de enfrentar de una vez y por todas a su amor y enemigo, Ariasu._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""'""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_La lucha entre Inuyasha y Kagome continuaba en la habitación. El hanyou levemente se levanta del suelo después del ataque de la chica. Sus poderes eran grandes, ya que cada vez que recibía un golpe de energía se debilitaba. Cómo hiba a poder detenerla si ella se encargaba de ...matarlo?_

_Kagome, irritada por el constante esquivo de sus ataques concentra más poder en su mano para de una vez y por todas lograr matar al híbrido. Este comienza a ver como la energía crecía en la mano de la chica y sabía que no podría esquivarla. Por lo cual prepara su espada para contratacar. La chica lanza la bola de energía e Inuyasha utiliza su Bakuryuha. Las dos energías se entrelazan provocando una gran explosión enviando a ambos contrincantes lejos de sí. Inuyasha atraviesa una pared cayendo fuera de la fortaleza y Kagome cae al lado de la burbuja. _

_Pasan unos instantes en los que ambos se encuentran tirados y rodeados de polvo. Inuyasha reacciona primero, levantándose poco a poco. El humo se disipaba a la misma vez que Inuyasha lograba ver el cuerpo de Kagome levantándose. Esta se elevaba utilizando como apoyo la burbuja, que extrañamente para el hanyou no la paralizó. _

_En cuanto Inuyasha logra levantarse, es enviado de vuelta al suelo por la chica. Quien velozmente se habia acercado y ahora se encontraba sobre él y con el filo de su espada puesto sobre la garganta del joven._

---Esta vez sí acabaré contigo. -_pronuncia con verdadero resentimiento la chica. Inuyasha solo permanecía quieto, pues la debilidad que tenía ligado con la fuerza que ejercía la chica sobre él, lo inmovilizaban_.- No sabes cuánto te odio y cuánto deseaba desaparecerte...

---No lo hiciste antes, por qué crees que ahora será distinto? _-intenta Inuyasha tener tiempo para encontrar la forma de safarse_

---Por que la última vez me encontraba dentro de ella_...-refiriéndose a la Kagome de la burbuja_- ...pero ahora soy libre...Muere Inuyasha!!! -_exclama mientras levanta la espada y la va dirigiendo con fuerza hacia el pecho del chico. Inuyasha solo cierra los ojos, esperando una punzada, pero nada ocurre. Abre sus ojos y se encuentra con la espada a poco centímetros de su corazón. Observa a la chica quien con cara de desconcierto y enojo observaba hacia el interior de la fortaleza. Inuyasha aprovecha para empujarla pero ésta lo esquiva y salta a unos metros de él.-_ Te ha salvado la campana...por el momento. -_se voltea- _Te espero en el altar...no faltes a tu inevitable deceso. _-y desaparece en el interior de la fortaleza oscura. Inuyasha se levanta para perseguirla pero un campo de fuerza ahora cubre el lugar._

---Kagome...allí estaré. _-y se dirige a toda prisa hacia el altar_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

---Se puede saber quién te crees tú para interrumpirme? _-exclama enojada Kagome quien se encuentra en estos momentos en la habitación de Ariasu. La sacerdotisa oscura la observa algo enojada por la forma de dirigirse hacia ella y decide demostrar quién daba las órdenes allí._

---Soy quien te liberó. No lo recuerdas? _-responde mientras recitando un corto hechizo, logra martirizar a la chica haciéndola caer al suelo gimiendo de dolor.- _

---Pero estuve...a punto de...matarlo...-_articula vagamente la joven dolida_

---Y lo lograrás. Lo único que será cuando yo te lo indique, verdad?

---Si...lo que tú...digas...

---Así suena mucho mejor_...-sonríe maquiavélicamente mientras retira el encantamiento que castigaba a Kagome.- _Le dijiste dónde encontrarnos?- _Kagome asiente-_ Entonces, no los hagamos esperar.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Los guardianes se dirigían al altar, evitando a toda costa sobrevolar el lugar, con lo cual serían rápidamente detectados. Cuando divisan el altar donde antes reposaban las piedras, Shimazaki los detiene, informando que algo se acercaba. Cuando todos se posicionan para atacar, el anciano da señal de no hacar ningún movimiento. Pues logra advertir que el personaje que se aproximaba a toda prisa era nada más y nada menos que Inuyasha. _

---Inuyasha detente! -_grita Enishi al observar como el hanyou les pasaba por el lado sin siquiera detenerse ni voltear a hablar. Este híbrido solo continuó con su marcha siendo perseguido por los demás guardianes. Cuando llegan al altar se detienen bruscamente al observar la escena._

---Los estaba esperando. -_Ariasu se encontraba frente a ellos en el altar siendo acompañada por una legión de akuryos y obviamente junto a Kagome.- _Ataquen! _-ordena efusivamente Ariasu, mientras los akuryos se lanzan sobre los esperados ._

_Continuará..._


	15. Rayo de luz

mercuryakane: soooorrryyyyyyy!! se q me tardé un choorrooooo!! Pero es q la Uni me absorbió x completo. Ahora q tuve un mes de vacaciones intenté terminar la historia x completo. Lo logré en un 90. Así q x compensación de todos los q me dejaron reviews y mensajes en mi correo les dejo los dos siguientes capi...Espero q los disfruten, pues solo quedan un par de capis más para el final.

Así q espero sus comentarios... Disfruten y graxias!!XD

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Rayo de luz**

_Todos los akuryos comienzan a atacar a los guardianes y éstos arremeten con sus poderes naturales. Cada uno tiene como objetivo recuperar Kosure, y por tal razón, nada los detendrá. Inuyasha peleaba por recobrar a Kagome y eso no era algo discutible._

-- Por qué en vez de gastar inútiles en el hanyou, no permites que sea yo quien lo enfrente? _-Kagome quien se encontraba observando todo junto a Ariasu no podía contener las ganas de enfrentar a Inuyasha_

-- Solo espera un poco más…y lo tendras sólo para tí. _-le contesta tranquila Ariasu a lo que Kagome solo espera no muy gustosa._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--Su excelencia, usted no se ha percatado de algo? -_en la aldea de la anciana Kaede se encontraba la exterminadora Sango sentada en las afueras de la choza de la antes mencionada mujer comenzando una curiosa conversación con el pervertido monje que se encontraba a su lado_

--De que aún Kagome no llega? Pues yo si me percaté y mucho.- _aparece Shippo con su tan natural preocupación por Kagome_

--No es eso Shippo…sino el ambiente.- _responde Miroku intentando calmar al niño_ _pero acrecentando la preocupación propia y la de Sango_ -Todo está perdiendo… vida

--A qué se deberá su excelencia?-_pregunta Sango observando a su alrededor_

--No estoy muy seguro. -_responde Miroku uniéndose a su acompañante en la mirada hacia la naturaleza_- Aunque algo me dice que la supuesta ida de la señorita Kagome a su tiempo tiene algo que ver con todo esto. -_esto último lo piensa, casi en afirmación_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--Ariasu, devuélveme a Kagome!!- _grita Inuyasha enfermo de toda esa situación, dejando a un lado su batalla con los akuryos y dirigiéndose a la miko oscura._

--Tonto híbrido…-_sonríe la malvada sacerdotisa_- Quién te dijo que la tengo en contra de su voluntad?

--Devuélvemela ahora o te arrepentirás de haberte cruzado en mi camino...

--Al parecer no entiendes tonta bestia. Tal vez, ella te pueda mostrar de qué lado está. -_Ariasu dirige su mirada hacia Kagome quien sonríe satisfactoriamente al interpretar este gesto como su oportunidad de encargarse de Inuyasha_

--Prepárate a morir hanyou!_ - exclama Kagome mientras se lanza con precisión hacia Inuyasha, quien se sorprende ante la acción. No obstante, no implica que estaba desatendido, sino que al contrario estaba preparado para enfrentar cualquier ataque._

_Kagome levanta su espada y arremete contra Inuyasha quien contraataca con su Colmillo de Acero cortando el ataque de la sacerdotisa. Esta se lanza hacia atrás para impulsarse y volver a atacar a Inuyasha. _

_Así comienzan su lucha mientras los guardianes se encargaban de los malos espíritus y Ariasu observaba todo con sumo detenimiento._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Entre la batalla de guardianes y akuryos, el sr. Shimazaki comienza a infiltrarse entre ellos hasta lograr salir del centro de guerra y así lograr deslizarse en dirección a Ariasu. En su mente solo tenía una cosa en claro, y esto era el recuperar las piedras sin importar el precio que tuviera que pagar. _

_Poco a poco comenzaba a divisar más y más cerca su objetivo, hasta encontrarse a pocos metros de ella. Sus pensamientos solo se dirigían a las piedras, tanto así que no logró percibir que algo se encontraba a su lado._

--Ibas a algún lado, anciano? _-una voz y presencia hacen reaccionar a Shimazaki quien se voltea sorprendido_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_La pelea entre Inuyasha y Kagome no cesaba. Al parecer ninguno de los dos tenía la más mínima intención de rendirse y así lo hacían notar. Sonidos de espadas que rechinan a su fuerte contacto y fricción, gritos, amenazas, súplicas y cantidades de energía liberada era lo que los rodeaban en esa batalla. _

--Ríndete Inuyasha...no tienes niguna oportunidad frente a mí.

--Vuelve en tí y regresa conmigo, Kagome. -_respondía Inuyasha para hacerle entender que su único objetivo era recuperarla_

--Nun...ca_...-decía Kagome mientras ejercía fuerza con su espada sobre la de Inuyasha_

--Entonces no me rendiré...-_Inuyasha determinado ejerce más presión lo que provoca que Kagome retroceda y observe su obstinación con sumo enojo._

--Estás asegurando tu muerte hanyou...no digas que no te lo advertí_...-comienza a caminar mientras levanta su espada y lanza un rayo de energía hacia él._

--Viento Cortante!!- _el mitad bestia repele el ataque desviándolo lejos de ellos en dirección hacia la batalla de los guardianes con los akuryos. Esto termina sin intención predeterminada con muchos malos espíritus. Inuyasha aprovecha para acercarse a Kagome quien no lo ve llegar, implicando la pérdida de su espada por el ataque de Inuyasha. _

_Rápidamente retrocede observando su espada en el suelo. Mientras se frota su muñeca, siente como es aprisionada contra una pared de rocas. Levanta su mirada y observa como el hanyou la observa fijamente. La chica intenta safarse pero Inuyasha ejerce mucha presión sobre ella._

--Si vas a matarme, házlo ya! _-le reta la joven lo que ocasiona un bufido de parte de Inuyasha_

--Nunca podría hacerte daño, Kagome...solo te quiero de vuelta_...-Inuyasha se acerca poco a poco a su cara aminorando su cercanía_ - Sé que soy culpable de todo lo que sientes...pero quiero que sepas que lo lamento y que también estoy sufriendo por mi cobardía. Por favor Kagome, regresa...

--Inu..yasha..-_susurra Kagome mirándolo a los ojos. _- Te...odio- _es así como un rayo de energía sale de la mano de la chica recorriendo todo el cuerpo de Inuyasha provocando que éste caiga al suelo. La miko se dobla a la altura de Inuyasha levantando su rostro con sumo placer_- Jamás volvería con un despreciable hanyou...me harías un gran favor si solo desaparecieras_...- lanza otro rayo de energía que lo vuelca a pocos pasos de ella._

_""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

--Algo extraño está pasando...-_el akuryo encargado de registrar la condición de la Kagome que se encuentra dentro de la burbuja, comienza a observar detenidamente la burbuja y las lecturas de energía que comienzan a registrarse_. - A Ariasu-sama no le gustará.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Kagome comienza a acercarse lentamente pero con pasos decididos y con espada en mano hacia Inuyasha quien comienza a levantarse del suelo._

_Ariasu observa con deleite como el pronto deceso de Inuyasha está a punto de consumarse, lo que implica una peste menos por la que preocuparse. _

_Enishi quien percibe el peligro de Inuyasha ataca efusivo a los akuryos que lo asedian para poder dirigirse hacia él, pero muchos más lo atacan impidiendo que esto suceda. _

_Kagome ya a un lado de Inuyasha comienza a reir de manera victoriosa y así levantando su espada comienza a concentrar su energía en la misma con la que espera acabar de un solo golpe con su enemigo. Inuyasha solo observa los ojos llenos de odio de su contrincante..._

--Muere de una vez Inuyasha!!-_ la sacerdotisa oscura dirige su ataque a Inuyasha sin ninguna intención de arrepentimiento y con todo el odio que pudiera concentrar._

_Inuyasha solo la observa y su corazón solo exclama una palabra...Kagome!!_

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_En ese mismo instante, en la fortaleza, una joven desnuda dentro de una burbuja reacciona abriendo sus ojos grandemente, asustando al akuryo que allí se encontraba. El líquido dentro de la burbuja comienza a efervescer y sólo una palabra piensa la chica...Inuyasha!!_

_Es así como un rayo de luz color blanco emerge de su pecho y sale de la burbuja destruyendo a su paso al akuryo que intentaba salir para informar lo ocurrido. Luego, la intensa luz prosigue su camino hacia algún lugar fuera de la fortaleza._

_"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""_

_Inuyasha se sorprende, Ariasu no da crédito a lo que ve y Enishi y los demás guardianes se asombran. De la nada apareció un rayo de luz blanca que penetró a Kagome evitando que prosiguiera con su ataque contra Inuyasha. La joven deja caer su espada y asustada juntamente como sorprendida comienza a retroceder mientras observa como sus manos y toda ella se desvanece. _

_Toda ella comenzaba a desaparecer frente a los ojos de un atónito Inuyasha, quien sale de su inercia e intenta tocar a Kagome consiguiendo solo traspasarla. Kagome mira de forma aturdida al mitad bestia y desaparece completamente en el aire._

--Ka..gome..Kagome!!-_ grita Inuyasha observando a todos lados intentando encontrar una respuesta a todo eso. _

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_La chica dentro de la burbuja comienza a mover alguna de sus extremidades vagamente, mientras que el líquido que la rodea ebulle agitadamente ocasionando que la burbuja comience a abrirse. Todo el suelo comienza a llenarse de ese líquido espeso mientras que con él cae suavemente el cuerpo de la chica. _

_Kagome intenta levantarse, pero no lo consigue completamente, sino que su brazo no aguanta su peso y vuelve a caer al piso. Levanta su mirada y lo que pronuncia es el nombre de su amada desdicha, Inuyasha. _

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Inuyasha escucha su nombre, pero pronunciado por Kagome. Esto lo desconcerta, puesto que al verla desaparecer ante él, tiene el presentimiento que ella está cerca y lo está llamando. Por esto decide enfrentar otra vez a Ariasu._

--Dónde está Kagome, Ariasu?

_Ariasu solo aprieta su mano airada y eufórica. Su control sobre Kagome se fue por los suelos. Y si no hacía algo para arreglar la situación, estaría en problemas._

--Respóndeme!! _-Inuyasha se impacientaba por no tener respuesta de parte de la miko oscura._

--Jaja...jajajaja- _comienza a reirse la sacerdotisa_- No creo que te deba importar eso ahora. Pues me encargaré personalmente de acabar contigo, molesta plaga.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--Kagome ...Kagome...levántate...Kagome...

_Una voz comenzaba a resonar por la habitación. Llamaba impacientemente a la chica tirada en el suelo. Esta solo movía sus dedos inconsientemente, intentaba levantarse pero no podía. _

--Kagome...levántate...todos te necesitan...

_Kagome abre los ojos rápidamente y comienza a observar todo a su alrededor. Todo se encontraba en penumbras. Lo único que alumbraba eran las porciones del líquido viscoso que se encontraban esparcidos por todo el suelo. Con suma cautela comienza a apoyarse en sus brazos para poder levantarse. Con dificultad lo logra, para así darse cuenta en las condiciones en las que se encontraba. Una gran pincelada de rojo cubre sus mejillas, pero al no ver a nadie cerca se tranquiliza un poco no sin pensar en la forma de encontrar ropa. _

_Una silueta femenina comienza a recorrer los pasillos de la fortaleza en busca de la salida, rogando por que nadie indeseado la encontrara y mucho menos en esas condiciones. Así llega a una habitación que le parece lo suficientemente conocida. Era la habitación de Ariasu. _

_Decide entrar con sumo cuidado, observando el lugar detenidamente para prevenir que Ariasu la intercepte si se encontraba allí. Puede percatarse de la auscencia de cualquier ser, por lo cual, comienza a caminar un poco más confiada._

_Se acerca a un pequeño estante que allí se encontraba para observar una serie de cosas, entre ellas, un pequeño libro. Lo toma descuidadamente sin percibir el campo de fuerza que se encontraba rodeándolo y comienza a leerlo. Mientras más lo leía, más se sorprendía y comprobaba todos sus pensamientos sobre Ariasu y su llegada a Kosure. Cierra el libro en un intento de organizar sus pensamientos. Decidida, promete detener a Ariasu._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Ariasu dá un salto y se dirige a Inuyasha cuando una voz la detiene._

--Ariasu!! _- Enishi y los demás guardianes acababan de dejar malheridos a los akuryos que los atacaban cuando éste primero se da cuenta de las intenciones de la sacerdotisa oscura.- _Tu pelea es conmigo!

--Enishi no te metas... _-Inuyasha lo observa enojado y la sacerdotisa ni se diga. El guardián se interpone entre el hanyou y Ariasu para reforzar su decisión._

--Inuyasha, esta no es tu pelea...tu deber es encontrar a Kagome. De Ariasu me encargo sólo yo._ -termina de decir mientras la observa desafiante. Esta solo se enfurece._

--Enishi no seas est...

--Inuyasha!...-_ordena el guardián pero rápido baja su tono de voz_- encuéntrala...

_Inuyasha gruñe fastidiado. Pero ya había tenido la oportunidad de conocer al chico y podía reconocer la decisión en su rostro; por lo que decide enfocarse en la chica del futuro. _- No pierdas_...- le dice mientras comienza a marcharse. Enishi asiente y se dirige a Ariasu. Esta envía una rayo de energía hacia Inuyasha para evitar su ida pero es interceptado por una daga de hielo de Enishi._

--Tú y yo tenemos muchas cosas que arreglar...Ariasu...

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--Kagome...cómo podré encontrarte_...?-pensaba Inuyasha dirigiéndose por instinto hacia la fortaleza, ya que su olfato le fallaba al no poder sentir su escencia- _Un momento._- se detiene pensando y algo confundido- _Cómo no lo había pensado antes?

_Inuyasha recuerda el momento en que había ido a buscar a Kagome a la fortaleza y se encontró con dos Kagome. Una encerrada en una burbuja y la que lo había atacado y desaparecido. Poco a poco comenzaba a entrelazar pensamientos en su mente llegando a la conclusión de que si una de ellas desapareció, eso no implicaba que la otra lo hubiera hecho, sino que debería estar todavía en la mansión oscura. Terminado su desfile de pensamientos, comienza su búsqueda._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--Guardián...te estás equivocando de contrincante -_comenta algo fastidiada Ariasu_- Crees que podrás enfrentarme? _-intenta pasar por su lado para ir tras el híbrido_

--Te equivocas Ariasu. _-la detiene posándose frente a ella- _Eres tú quien subestima a su contrincante...

--Jajaja...tonto guardián...-_comienza a reírse descaradamente y lanza de imprevisto una bola de energía._

_El guardián se sorprende pero lograr esquivar el ataque, lo que llama la atención de los demás guardianes, que ya habían dejado inmovilizados a los akuryos. Preocupados por su compañero, intentan atacar a Ariasu cuando el propio guardián del reino mizu los detiene._

--No lo hagan!!- _les grita haciéndolos detenerse desconcertados.- _Esta es mi batalla, no se metan!

--Pero, Enishi...-_ la guardiana del reino kaze intenta acercarse algo preocupada_

--Etsuko!!-_le grita previniendo su acercamiento_-...Entiéndeme_..-terminó diciéndole con voz más gradual pero dejándole en claro su determinación_

_Etsuko se mantiene al margen. A pesar de la preocupación que sentía en esos momentos por su amigo, comprendía claramente la actitud de Enishi. Más que por Kosure estaba luchando por él mismo y por sus sentimientos. Entonces decide quedarse junto con Takeshi y Akako como expectadores intranquilos de esta batalla que tal vez podría ser mas dramática que la de Inuyasha y Kagome._

--En qué nos quedamos_?-vuelve su mirada hacia la sacerdotisa quien solo se enfurece más_

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Inuyasha corre por los pasillos de la fortaleza después de haber logrado acabar con los malos espíritus que guardaban la entrada. Se dirige exactamente a la habitación que tuviera cautiva a Kagome. Solo una vuelta en uno de los corredores y ya se encontraba frente al cuarto. Igual que antes, lo encontró en penumbras, pero al menos esperaba encontrar la gran burbuja elevada en una de las esquinas del lugar. Lo que encontró fue todo lo contrario._

_Algo turbado observa el suelo lleno del líquido que antes rodeaba a la chica. Comienza a caminar por el lugar intentando encontrar alguna señal de su ocupante, pero solo encuentra residuos y más residuos de esa delicada prisión. Un poco preocupado y a la vez algo extrañado decide salir del lugar para al menos lograr encontrarla cerca. _

_En el momento en que estaba cruzando el umbral de la habitación reconoce marcas en el suelo. Aparentaban ser huellas de humano y a juzgar que eran hechas por el líquido viscoso que se encontraba por toda la habitación, decidió seguir el rastro porque certeramente sabía que pertenecían a Kagome._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Gotas de agua y brillos de energía eran los residuos de los poderes encontrados de la miko oscura y el guardián del reino mizu. Cada uno lanzaba sobre su contrincante un supuesto ataque sin misericordia. Por que sólo era eso. Un falso encuentro. Puesto que aunque sus ataques eran lo suficientemente reales, no eran sus máximos poderes._

--Cuándo te vas a poner serio, guardián? -_pregunta algo tediosa_

--Cuando comiences tú, miko.

--Eres un arrogante, lo sabías? Antes no me tratabas así. _-dice en forma altanera mientras avanzaba un par de pasos seductoramente_

--Antes... Eso es lo que es... Pasado.

--Estás seguro_?..._ Todo quedó en el pasado?

--Eres tan cínica_...-Enishi no soportaba la hipocresía de Ariasu. Cómo con tanto cinismo era capaz de comentar sobre lo sucedido entre ellos_.- Tú te encargaste de que todo quedara en el pasado. Ahora no significa nada.

_Ariasu retrocede un paso a raíz de esas palabras apretando fuertemente su pecho. No le gustó para nada lo que Enishi acababa de decir. _

--Entonces no significo nada para tí? Absolutamente nada? _-Ariasu comenzaba a avanzar hacia él, pero con semblante algo pálido y tal vez...melancólico._

_Enishi la observaba avanzar, y lo único que alcanzaba a hacer es quedarse estático, sin hacer nada. Por más que había querido mantener al margen y en lo más profundo de su corazón los sentimientos hacia Ariasu para que éstos no interfirieran, no estaba sirviendo de nada. Algo en el semblante de la chica mostraba sinceridad. Pero...y si sólo estaba actuando como lo hizo tiempo atrás? Qué debía hacer?_

--Enishi respóndeme!.._-decía mientras se detenía a pasos de él_- Ya no soy nada para tí?! Ya no me amas!?- _sus ojos se fijan en él con interés_

_Los guardianes se sorprenden ante todo este acontecimiento. Estaban, exceptuando Etsuko quien lo presentía, enterándose de algo muy delicado. Enishi y Ariasu estuvieron...juntos? No podían creer lo que escuchaban._

_Pero más aturdido y sorprendido se encontraba el joven guardián de ojos especiales. Las palabras de Ariasu sonaban a reproche, a ...dolor? No. Solo era su imaginación. Ariasu no podría sentir lo mismo que él. Solo estaba tomando tiempo. Debe ser una trampa, una vil trampa. Tendría que reaccionar cuanto antes para no volverse a dejar engatusar. Debía actuar antes que ella_.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--Este lugar es un manicomio. Solo pude encontrar una capucha. -_Kagome mientras caminaba cautelosamente por los pasillos de la fortaleza, hiba lamentándose por tener solo un capa como vestimenta. Una sucia y vieja capa. Sinceramente se las hiban a pagar por ese trato. Necesitaba encontrar ropa descente asi fuera lo único que hiciera en lo que le restaba de vida.- _Ahh, claro! Por qué no lo pensé antes? Ariasu...debe tener ropa en su habitación...-_se queda un par de segundos analizando- _Yo no me pondré eso...todo debe estar con muchas vibras negativas...-_un escalofrío la recorre por todo el cuerpo ante este simple pensamiento_ _y una gota estilo anime cae por su cabeza_.- Actúa rápido, Kagome. Necesitas llegar a tiempo con los demás. -_entonces decide no ser tan exigente y salir de esa mansión lo antes posible. Al menos la capa cubría lo que tenia que cubrir y su prioridad en esos momentos era detener a Ariasu._

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Inuyasha llega a la entrada de la habitación de Ariasu donde las huellas mostraban un pase. Por lo tanto entra sin el más mínimo cuidado. Al integrarse a la habitación, no observa nada. Ya nada extraño para todo el lugar. _

_Fue acercándose a un estante que había en la habitación y cuando estaba a punto de tocarle, una descarga eléctrica lo recorre. Una barrera. Lo que le faltaba. Pero eso no era lo que más importaba en esos momentos._

_Decide salir del lugar por que después de revisar no encontró señas de Kagome. Las huellas habían terminado allí. Lo más probable se dio cuenta del rastro que dejaba y decidió safarse de ese líquido, o peor aún, que estuviera atrapada de nuevo._

_Sale lo más rápido que puede para llegar a la salida, pero algo lo detiene. Unos akuryos no se dan cuenta de su presencia puesto que al parecer se encontraban algo preocupados y con prisa, por lo que Inuyasha decide solo esconderse en lo que terminaban su paso._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--Akuryos...-_piensa asustada Kagome al ver pasar varios akuryos cerca de ella. Al parecer no la detectaron, y estaba sospechando que la capa era la causante. Lo más probable había sido usada por alguno de ellos, lo que amortiguaba su presencia. Se esconde por un momento dejándole el espacio libre a los malos espíritus y en el momento en que ve el camino despejado, sale corriendo para llegar a su escape._

_Algo la detiene...siente una presencia que se acerca. Una que conoce muy bien...Inuyasha. Rápidamente se esconde. No sabía por qué, pero sólo reacciona de esa forma._ -Qué hago? Por qué me escondo? Qué estupidez...-_ estaba agradecida de encontrarlo puesto que sabía que la hiba a sacar de allí. Pero otra parte de ella no se atrevía a encararlo. Observa como éste se detiene olfateando el aire. Ella se acerca un poco no sin abandonar la penumbra._

_De pronto, Inuyasha desaparece._

--Espiabas a alguien, miserable? _-esa voz se encontraba cerca de ella, detrás suya. Oh no, lo que había temido. El la había encontrado. No sabía si sentirse feliz o temerosa. _- Te enseñaré...-_ Inuyasha levanta su espada y cuando hiba a dirigirla a Kagome se detiene_. -Sniff, sniff. -_comienza a olfatear. Sus orbes doradas se abren grandemente.-_ Ka...Kagome?

_Kagome se queda estática...sabe que es ella. Tendrá que enfrentarlo quiera o no. Al fin y al cabo no se podía negar que estaba agradecida de que él estuviera ahí._

_Comienza a voltearse hacia Inuyasha quien se mantiene un poco expectante pues no sabía si esperar un ataque._

--Inu...yasha...-_Kagome se posa frente a él quitándose la capucha que cubría su cabeza_.- Inu..yasha! -_dice mientras se lanza a sus brazos mientras sus ojos comenzaban a cristalizarse _

_Inuyasha se sorprende, pero se tranquiliza. Esa era su Kagome. Su nombre sonaba único en su voz inocente. Inuyasha le corresponde el abrazo. Mostrándole que estaba allí y que no se hiba a apartar._

--Eres tú...Kagome_...- Kagome se separa de él y asiente con su cabeza un poco apenada. Inuyasha quería decirle tantas cosas pero ninguna le brotaba de sus labios. Simplemente no le salían.- _Kagome...lo siento...yo no quería que esto te pasara...yo soy el único culpable de que estés aquí...yo...

--Shhh!! -_Kagome posa un dedo en su boca obligándolo a desistir de sus intenciones de continuar.- _No digas nada...dejémoslo así

--Pero...

--Debemos salir de aquí... _-dice la chica mientras se voltea para continuar su salida._ _Todavía no estaba preparada para enfrentar a Inuyasha. No se sentía capaz de escucharlo reiterar su confusión, pues sabía que solo le hiba a causar dolor. A pesar de saber que él se preocupaba por su bienestar, sabía que su corazón solo latía por Kikkyo. Ella solo logró despertar por un momento su instinto de hombre, nada más. Por lo cual, decidió enfocarse en ayudar a sus amigos._

--Vámonos...- _Inuyasha le ofrece como siempre su espalda para poder salir más rápido a lo que Kagome acepta no muy gustosa.- _...espero que Enishi no haya cedido frente a esa bruja.

--Enishi esta peleando contra Ariasu? _-pregunta asustada Kagome a lo que Inuyasha asiente_.- Debemos detenerlos Inuyasha, vamos rápido. _-Inuyasha no comprende su actitud, pero comienza su marcha a toda prisa. _

_Kagome se encontraba muy preocupada. No podia permitir que Ariasu y Enishi se enfrentaran. Después de leer el libro en la habitación de la miko oscura, se dio cuenta del injusto resultado que podría tener el enfrentamiento de ambos. Debía detenerlos costara lo que costara._

_Continuará..._


	16. La bestia tras la venganza

**Capítulo 16: La bestia tras la venganza**

_Ariasu se acercaba cada vez más a Enishi, quien no bajaba su guardia. Ella continuaba a pasos lentos, y no tan decididos. Parecía muy real su actitud tan repentinamente triste._

--Es suficiente Ariasu! -_exclama enojado el guardián- _A tí nunca te importó. No veo el porqué me tenga que importar ahora tus falsos sentimientos. Yo...no te amo_. -enfatiza no tan creíble para sí mismo_

_La sacerdotisa retrocede algo sorprendida. La última frase calaba una y otra vez en su mente. Esa repetición le estaba afectando más de lo que creía. De pronto, un punzante dolor de cabeza hace que caiga repentinamente al suelo. Sus manos solo podían apretar fuertemente su cabeza intentando aminorar el dolor._

_Enishi observa todo lo que acontece. Ariasu al parecer estaba sufriendo por algo, pues permanecía arrodillada en el suelo, con expresión de mucho dolor. Pero por más deseo que sentía de ir con ella y tratar de ver su condición, algo se lo impedía. Su propio dolor. No hiba a permitir que Ariasu volviera a jugar con sus sentimientos. Todo debía ser un sucio truco para volverlo débil frente a ella. _

--Deja tu vil actuación...nada cambiará mi opinión sobre tí.

--Basta, basta! -_susurraba la sacerdotisa mientras continuaba con su dolor_ -Déjame en paz! -_grita en sus pensamientos_

--Nunca, lo entiendes? _-una voz en su mente comienza a torturarla_- Para qué luchas contra mí, si solo te estoy ayudando?

--Déjame en paz! -_repetía incesantemente_

--No te resistas. Pelea contra él y destrúyelo de una buena vez. _-la chica deja de hablar- _El no te ama...

--Por que piensa que yo no...es tu culpa!

--No, no lo es. El nunca creyó en tí. Te lo ha dicho. Solo podrán tener una relación de odio y discrepancias. Solo eso...-_hace una leve pausa-_ Solo te queda tu venganza, acuérdate. Tu hermana cayó por culpa de ellos...te dejó sola por culpa de ellos...Es hora de que los hagas pagar.

--Ahhh!! _-exhala un gran grito helando a todos los presentes. Se va levantando poco a poco._

--Quieras o no, vas a destruirlos. De eso me encargo yo. _-dijo por última vez la escalofriante voz al tiempo en que Ariasu se restablecía de su déficit anterior._

--Ja..ja..jajajaja_-comienza a reírse de forma extraña la chica. Enishi solo se prepara para lo que pueda venir.- _Al parecer no pude convencerte, verdad?

--Eres...despreciable_...-Enishi comienza a sentir ira fluir en su interior. Lo sabía. Ella solo estaba fingiendo._

--Prepárate a pagar, guardián...Despídete de todos. _-no concluyendo su amenaza lanza una bola de energía hacia Enishi quien levanta una gran pared de hielo ante él. _

_Ariasu ejercía fuerza en su ataque para derribar aquella muralla, pero por algo Enishi era guardián de uno de los reinos. Era muy fuerte y lo demostraba no dejando pasar esa energía tan poderosa._

_En las cercanías, Kagome e Inuyasha comenzaban a sentir la fuerte energía que se desplegaba en el altar. Kagome sabía claramente que eran las de Enishi y Ariasu. Tenía que impedir que continuaran o podrían salir muy lastimados._

_Inuyasha logró divisar a los otros guardianes y se dirigió hacia ellos._

--Inuyasha?! _-los guardianes se sorprenden al verlo, pero más aún de ver a Kagome con él_- Ka..Kagome? Regresaste!!- _Etsuko se acerca emocionada hacia ella.- _Estas bien? Creímos que habías...

--Estoy aquí...-_les regala una pequeña sonrisa que rápidamente es cambiada por una facción de preocupación-_ Enishi...

--Decidió pelear contra Ariasu...no quiere que lo detengan. _-responde un tanto intranquila la guardiana del reino kaze_

--Pero hay que hacerlo...es injusto que estén peleándose entre ellos. Tengo que impedirlo. _-cuando la chica toma la iniciativa de dirigirse a la batalla, siente que la toman del brazo_- Inuyasha...por favor déjame ir.

--No lo volveré a hacer...-_dice seriamente poniendo énfasis en sus palabras_

--Alguien tiene que detenerlos...

--Esa es su batalla, sólo ellos pueden detenerla...

--Es que no lo entiendes. No deben de pelearse! -_dice_ _mientras sus ojos se cristalizan_

_En ese momento las energías se despliegan a todas partes. Los guardianes esquivan algunos que se dirigíain a ellos, mientras que Inuyasha toma a Kagome y la aparta de otra._

_Los contrincantes se detienen, no apartando la vista uno del otro._

--Pelear contigo es todo un desafío, guardián...-_dice fría la miko oscura mientras se alejaba un poco de él y se acercaba al altar...-_pero es un poco aburrido...Por qué no le añadimos un poco de ...familiarismo?

_En ese instante, Enishi observa cómo en el altar unos akuryos traían a alguien amarrado y muy mal herido._

--Abuelo!!-_grita corriendo hacia su dirección. No presiente la esfera de energía que se dirige a él y vagamente la esquiva._ -Qué quieres!?

--Digamos que hacerte sufrir lo mismo que sufrí cuando me arrebataron a mi hermana, así que...si quieres verlo con vida...entrégame a la chica.

--Qué? _-Enishi no entendía a quién se refería Ariasu...Estaba intentando hacer un trueque...pero con quién?_

--Entrégame a Kagome... _-dice señalando hacia donde ésta se encontraba. Ariasu se había dado cuenta que la chica había regresado y no deseaba dejarlo así. Iba a recobrar su control sobre ella._

_Enishi observa hacia la dirección en que Ariasu habia apuntado para sorprenderse al ver a Kagome allí. Inuyasha lo había logrado. Estaba de vuelta._

_No podía permitir que Ariasu se volviera a posesionar de ella. Pero...tenía atrapado a su abuelo. Qué podía hacer?!_

--No permitiré que le pongas una mano encima...bruja- _grita eufórico Inuyasha al escuchar la proposición. _

--Nunca, Ariasu...Ya le has hecho mucho daño-_ responde Enishi con convicción_

--Entonces...nunca volverás a ver a tu abuelo...jajajaja...-_ cuando Ariasu envía la señal a los akuryos para que acaben con el anciano, Enishi intenta detenerlos cuando un grito se escucha_

--No!!- _Kagome detiene todo intento de aniquilar a Shimazaki- _Me entregaré si liberas a Shimazaki y terminan de pelear.

--Kagome, no!- _responde Enishi volteando a verla_

--No deben pelear entre ustedes...si para eso tengo que entregarme, entonces lo haré.

--No te dejaré, Kagome-_ responde Inuyasha tomándola fuertemente del brazo._

--No te lo estoy pidiendo. -_mientras se safa de su agarre_- Lo siento...Osuwari!!- _e Inuyasha cae al suelo por el potente hechizo_

--Has hecho una gran decisión niña_...-comenta Ariasu con su habitual malévola sonrisa_

--No, Kagome.- _grita Enishi al observar a Kagome correr en dirección a Ariasu_

--Esto lo hago por ustedes, Enishi.-_dice mientras se desvía hacia él- _No debes pelear contra ella, debes prometérmelo.

--Pero...

--Es mi decisión_,..- y continúa su ida hacia la sacerdotisa. Cuando llega hasta ella, Ariasu ordena que los akuryos la tomen.-_ Libéralo Ariasu...

--Que tontos...-_comienza a decir cuando ve a la chica asegurada_-...nunca aprenderán...jajaja...Maten al anciano...-_ordena mientras se dirige a Kagome. Esta solo intenta safarse del agarre de los akuryos descontrolada por la orden de Ariasu._

_Enishi no puede entender cómo alguien puede caer tan bajo. Ariasu ya llegó a su límite. Las tendría que pagar todas juntas. _

--Ariasu!!...-_grita Enishi mientras envía un potente torrente de agua unida a grandes cantidades de dagas de hielo en dirección a Ariasu. _

_El tiempo se vuelve una eternidad. Todos creen que Ariasu llegó a su fin. Ariasu también se asombra ante el sorpresivo ataque. _

--No!!- _Kagome logra safarse de los akuryos y se dirige gritando hacia Ariasu. Ahora es ella quien se encuentra en el camino de ese funesto ataque._

_Ariasu se sorprende ante este acto de la chica, pero no es la única. Todos esperan lo peor. Inuyasha intenta levantarse del suelo para salvar a Kagome. _

--Paren!! _-Enishi grita horrorizado al presentir lo peor. El ataque se detiene a pocos pasos de la valiente chica. Todos respiran aliviados._

_Un ataque toma desprevenido al guardián._

--No!!- _grita espantada Kagome al observar como la miko oscura aprovecha el momento y ataca al guardián sin consideración. Enishi intenta esquivar el golpe, pero ya es muy tarde. Este arremete contra él y vuela por los aires hasta caer unos metros más lejos, casi inconsciente. Los guardianes van rápidamente en su ayuda_

--Gracias por la ayuda, niña._ -Ariasu se dirige a la impactada chica quien se aleja un poco de ella. La miko oscura dirige una mirada a los malos espíritus para que liberaran al anciano y tomaran a Kagome. _

--Maldita...Entrégame a Kagome_!...-grita Inuyasha mientras se dirige hacia Kagome con intención de recuperarla. Cuando está a pocos pasos de distancia, es regresado por una fuerte barrera que se levantaba alrededor de ellos._

--Eres un monstruo...-_replica Kagome mientras observa a Inuyasha_

--No te me volverás a escapar Ai no senshi...-_dice mientras se acerca a la capturada chica poniendo un dedo sobre su sien- _...necesito tus poderes. _-comienza a recitar un hechizo y las energías comienzan a abandonar a Kagome. _

--Colmillo Rojo!!-_ Inuyasha clama la técnica rompe barreras de su espada logrando asi destruir el campo de fuerza. Se dirige hacia Kagome en un intento de detener los planes de Ariasu y así atacarla_. -Viento cortante!!-_ dirige su ataque, pero la sacerdotisa desaparece antes de recibirlo. El hanyou logra agarrar a Kagome antes de que tocara suelo, pero ésta se encuentra inconsciente. _

--Eres muy impulsivo, tonto hanyou! -_se escucha la voz de Ariasu. Inuyasha la busca con la mirada para verla detrás de él_.- Creo que es hora de acabar contigo.- _lanza una concentración de poder hacia él. Inuyasha esquiva el ataque de Ariasu, tomando a Kagome y a Shimazaki y dejándolos con los guardianes _- Quieres intentar enfrentarme?_ -pregunta al observar a Inuyasha dirigirse hacia ella.- _Te demostraré lo poderosa que ahora me encuentro. Rayos del cielo!! -_comienzan una especie de rayos a concentrarse en su espada y luego son lanzandos contra Inuyasha quien los contraataca vagamente con su Viento Cortante._

_Mientras Inuyasha continuaba peleando contra Ariasu, Enishi comenzaba a reaccionar. Al lograr levantarse, dirige su mirada hacia la batalla mostrando un gran enojo, pero su atención es desviada al observar a su lado los cuerpos inconscientes de su abuelo y de Kagome._

--Qué ha pasado? _-le pregunta Enishi a los guardianes acercándose así a los cuerpos inmóviles._

--Shimazaki está herido pero no es grave...pero Ariasu le ha quitado los poderes a Kagome y ésta se encuentra muy débil. _-le responde Akako mientras Enishi solo aprieta sus puños_

--Me las va a pagar_...-dice mientras se levanta para dirigirse él mismo a acabar de una buena vez y por todas_ -Eh?- _se detiene al sentir unas frías manos sobre las suyas_

--Enishi_...-Kagome había reaccionado- _no lo hagas...

--Kagome...qué estás diciendo? Te encuentras muy débil, descansa.- _dice mientras intenta hacer recostar a la chica_

--No la enfrentes...prométemelo..

--No entiendo...no ves que nos está destruyendo? _-ya se encontraba un poco exaltado_

--Solo está confundida...

--Qué?! ...Kagome, casi te mata!

--No es ella. _-le responde intentando tranquilizarlo_

--A qué te refieres? _-pregunta confundido y muy exasperado_

--Ariasu, esta siendo controlada_...-Kagome comienza a explicar cuando escucha un grito...uno proveniente de Inuyasha. Este se encontraba tirado en el suelo muy mal herido.- _Inuyasha!!- _intenta levantarse pero sus fuerzas se lo impiden_.

--Prepárate a desaparecer!!-_ cuando hiba a terminar con la vida del mitad bestia, es interrumpida (lo se, lo se. Este capi tiene record mundial de interrupciones, jeje XD, pero si no hay interrupciones, no hay tensión) por un grito de Kagome_

--No lo hagas Ariasu!- _Kagome intentaba permanecer en pie. Era muy extraordinario para los guardianes y aún para Ariasu, quien no entendía cómo podía seguir en pie si no poseía casi ninguna energía.- _Esa no eres tú...tú no quieres hacer esto.

--Quién eres tú para saber qué es lo que quiero? _-responde irritada la sacerdotisa_

--Ya se todo...sobre tu diario.-_ cuando Ariasu escucha hablar sobre su diario se estremece. _- Te han estado mintiendo...las cosas no pasaron como te lo han hecho creer.

_Nadie entendía lo que Kagome argumentaba. Al parecer, sólo se entendían aquellas dos sacerdotisas._

--No sabes nada sobre mí...-_grita enojada_

--Déjala libre maligna bestia!...No la utilices tan vilmente. _-sigue gritando Kagome, aunque no sabía a qué exactamente le ordenaba la salida. Ella estaba más que segura que Ariasu estaba siendo controlada por otro ser, y se hiba a encargar de hacerlo salir._

--Nunca!!- _grita Ariasu pero su voz ligada con otra muy diferente. Sonaba casi de ultratumba._

_Kagome se sorprende cuando ve a Ariasu acercarse rápidamente hacia ella. Kagome cierra los ojos cuando cree verla sobre ella. Algo obstaculiza su ataque._

--Inu..yasha_...-Kagome cae sobre Inuyasha quien se había interpuesto entre ella y el ataque de Ariasu. Ariasu comienza a reir, mientras se va retirando...- _Inuyasha...Inuyasha despierta.-_ intentaba mover al hanyou quien se encontraba mal herido._

--Ya que se encuentran todos reunidos...podré acabar con ustedes de una muy buena vez...- _dice Ariasu decidida, cuando comienza a ver a Kagome levantarse_- Qué pretendes, tonta niña?...No podrás detenerme...tengo tus poderes...tu energía. _-se enfurece más cuando observa que Kagome hace caso omiso a su habladuría y logra levantarse completamente_- No entiendo cómo puedes seguir de pie...

--Ya me cansé_...-Kagome comienza a acercarse a Ariasu, ésta permanece quieta por que no presiente ningún peligro por parte de esa débil chica_.- Comenzarás a pagar, pero siendo tú mismo...

--No malgastes la poca fuerza que te resta...ah?- _siente como Kagome la toma de los brazos y sin saber por qué, no logra moverse. _-Qué me has hecho niña idiota? Suéltame!

--Ahora...-_comienza Kagome indescriptiblemente ejerciendo una gran presión sobre Ariasu.-..._sal!!

_Una gran corriente de energía comienza a recorrer el cuerpo de Ariasu. Esta intenta safarse de Kagome, pero es imposible. De pronto, todos pueden ver cómo dos cuerpos comienzan a separarse. Entonces, Kagome tenia razón...Ariasu estaba siendo controlada. La pregunta es...por quién_?

_Una última corriente de energía hace que Kagome y Ariasu caigan a un lado del suelo, mientras una gran silueta oscura comienza a recorrer sin control todo el lugar._

_Todos observan expectantes la revelación de ese ser._

--Estúpida sacerdotisa...cómo pudiste...?- _exclama la silueta con voz sepulcral_

--Dón...dónde estoy?-_ pregunta el sr. Shimazaki recobrando el sentido e incorporándose...- _Kuro?!

--Abuelo...-_Enishi se da cuenta del recobro de conciencia del anciano_

--No..no puede ser? Qué..haces aquí? _-pregunta el anciano pasmado ante lo que sus ojos veían_

--Tanto tiempo sin vernos...anciano, _-responde la criatura_

--Lo conoces, abuelo? -_pregunta extrañado el guardián_

--El es la bestia que ...había intentado robarse las piedras.

--Qué_?-responden los guardianes al unísono_- Pero no había sido destruído?

--Correción...-_interviene la silueta_- sólo me detuvieron. Quedé sellado por un tiempo...pero logré volver...

--Cómo lo hiciste?- _pregunta el anciano, aún sin creérselo_

--Sencillo, solo necesitaba robar poderes y el cómo lograr llegar a Kosure...y que mejor que a una sacerdotisa dolida con deseos de vengarse de aquellos que mataron a su hermana...

--Tu..?! -_comienza a airarse Enishi al comprenderlo todo. Ariasu había sido cruelmente manipulada...y él estuvo a punto de acabar con ella_

--Pero necesitaba más poder para lograr mantenerme con cuerpo físico y lograr vengarme de todos y recobrar las piedras...Y qué mejor que de la propia Ai no senshi. Gracias a esta chiquilla he logrado reunir los poderes necesarios-_ termina de explicar refiriéndose a Kagome_

--Eres un...cobarde...-_Ariasu había recobrado el sentido y se dirigía al monstruo. -_Ah!- _éste logra interceptarla y la agarra del cuello queriendo asfixiarla. Enishi intenta ayudarla logrando que Kuro_ _la lance contra él. Los dos caen al suelo._

--Eres muy valiente, guardián. -_comienza a hablar_- Cuando Ariasu logró escaparse de mi control, jamás pensé que hiba a terminar contigo y para colmo enamorada...Por eso tuve que amenazarla con destruirte si no volvía conmigo...y al parecer funcionó, jajajaja- _reía maquiavélicamente_- Terminaron peleándose mutuamente.

_Enishi comenzaba a sentirse muy avergonzado y enojado. Había llegado a pensar que Ariasu nunca se enamoró realmente de él y que lo había abandonado. Pero ahora lo entendía todo, ella solo lo protegió._

--Ariasu...-_Enishi llamaba a la chica que se encontraba junto a él.-..._lo siento..yo...

--No te preocupes...-_responde la chica reincorporándose-..._no sabías nada...Yo tuve la culpa por no haberme enfrentado a él desde un principio...

--Que tiernos...- _ríe descaradamente Kuro- _aprovechen los últimos momentos que les quedan juntos.

--Desgraciado...vas a pagar...-_ se levanta Shimazaki con intentos de enfrentar a Kuro- _Yo me encargaré que esta vez seas destruído y para siempre.

--Pero si ya no eres un guardián...con qué me atacarías?

--Al parecer no conoces la sucesión Shimazaki...Todos los integrantes de nuestra familia, aún después de haber dejado el puesto de guardianes...permanecen con sus poderes intactos.-_muestra una leve sonrisa_

--Sigue fantaseando anciano...

--Inundación!! -_el anciano crea grandes corrientes de agua que arremeten contra Kuro sorprendiéndolo._

--Jamás pensé que tu abuelo aún conservara sus poderes-_ pronuncia Takeshi un tanto sorprendido, pero esto no provocaba que cambiara la seriedad de su rostro. Se comenzaba a parecer un tanto a la actitud indiferente de Sesshoumaru._

--Era un secreto de familia- _contesta orgulloso Enishi_

--Crees que pueda contra...?-_pregunta un tanto curiosa Akako_

--Si pudo vencerlo antes, sé que lo logrará ahora y por completo.

--No estoy tan segura...-_responde Ariasu provocando la curiosidad de todos_.- Kurono es el mismo de antes, ahora tiene los poderes de Kagome...

--Yo me encargaré de regresarlos_...-responde Inuyasha completamente despierto_

--Inuyasha, te encuentras mejor? _-pregunta Enishi_

--Mi cuerpo resiste mucho más de lo que creen_...-abre completamente sus ojos y observa a Ariasu frente a él, lo que lo sobresalta- _Me las vas a pagar...

--Espera Inuyasha.- _lo detiene Enishi_- no es lo que crees. Ariasu estaba siendo controlada por una bestia de tu mundo...El mismo que había intentado robar las piedras la primera vez

--Lo siento mucho...Inuyasha- _comenta Ariasu a lo que éste resopla un tanto irritado_

--Sniff, sniff...-_comienza a olfatear el hanyou-_ ...ya no hueles tan podrido...-_Ariasu se sorprende ante el comentario...y empieza a crecerle una vena en su frente_

--Qué... yo que? -_Todos observaban como la cara se le tornaba roja de la furia e Inuyasha permanecía como si todo fuera tan nomal._

--Es que el olor que poseías era el de ese cerdo...-_dice mientras observaba la pelea de Shimazaki contra _Kuro. _Ariasu vuelve a su color normal, pero mirando no muy bien al hanyou- _Un momento...ese es el anciano? -_una gota cae por su cabeza_

--Sip...es una larga historia...-_responde Enishi al observar la cara de incredulidad de Inuyasha_- Después te contaremos.

--Kagome...-_Inuyasha voltea a buscar a la chica y la observa inconsiente junto a él- _Kagome, despierta...

--Todavía se encuentra muy débil gracias a los poderes que les fueron arrebatados..-_comenta Takeshi_

--Ariasu...-_pregunta Etsuko-_ ya que tú y Aiko eran gemelas...podrás usar tu poder para curar a Kagome?

--Siento descepcionarlos_...-comienza Ariasu_-...pero en verdad no sé como utilizar mis poderes...

--Qué!!- _todos quedan boquiabiertos_

--Antes de que todo esto ocurriera, yo era un chica común y corriente...a excepción de el poder comunicarme telepáticamente con Aiko. Por eso supe que tenía una hermana...por que siempre nos sentimos aunque no estuviéramos juntas.-_ hace una melancólica pausa_- Pero aparte de eso...nunca utilicé ningún poder.

--Entonces... cómo es que podías manejar tanta energía? _-pregunta Enishi no totalmente convencido_

--Cuando supe de la pérdida de Aiko...sentí mucho dolor. _- baja su cabeza- _Comencé a sentir deseos de culpar a alguien por su muerte...por provocarme la soledad. Por que sin Aiko yo me quedaba sola.

--Así fue como conociste a Kuro.

--Un día vagando por un bosque, sentí una presencia que me llamaba. Comencé a caminar hacia donde provenía ese llamado y me encontré en una pequeña cueva.

Mientras caminaba cautelosamente, una silueta oscura se me apareció.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""FLASH BACK"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--Ariasu...

--Quién eres?- _responde asustada_

--Soy amigo de Aiko...tu hermana.

--Conocías a mi hermana?

--Claro...era igual a ti.- _se acerca un poco a ella- _Ella te amaba mucho, lo sabías?

_Ariasu comienza a llorar al recordar la última conversación con su hermana, en la cual ella le decía que la amaba aunque no la hubiera conocido personalmente. Pero que se sentían ligadas por sangre y eso nunca lo hiba a romper nadie._

--Ella no merecía morir en manos de esos espíritus, verdad? Ellos te quitaron la felicidad que sentías al saber que la tenías a ella.- _la chica continúa llorando_- Por eso te ofrezco mi ayuda...para hacerles pagar por todo el daño que te han causado...por separarte de tu única familia.

--Tú...harías eso por mí?

--Tu hermana hubiera querido eso...Yo solo cumplo con su última voluntad.

""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""FIN FLASH BACK""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

--Y así comenzó todo. -_concluye Ariasu_- Permití que se posesionara de mi cuerpo y comenzó a manejar los poderes de sacerdotisa que se encontraban dentro de mi. Los mismos de mi hermana.-_observa a Enishi_- Pero en realidad nunca supe como manejarlos, él no lo permitía_.- tapa su cara con sus manos_- Lo siento...pero no puedo.

_Enishi la abraza fuertemente, acariciándole el cabello._ -Ariasu...tienes el poder dentro de tí. Qué perderías si lo intentas?...-_Ariasu se calma-_ Yo confío en tí...y sé que tu hermana también.

_Ariasu se separa de él y le dedica una leve sonrisa._ -Yo...lo intentaré.- _Se acerca a Kagome y posa sus manos sobre ella. Comienza a concentrarse y sus manos comienzan a iluminarse...todos se encuentran expectantes. Después de unos cuantos segundos la luz desaparece_. -No puedo...comencé a sentir la energía fluir...pero algo me detuvo. Lo siento...

--Debe haber alguna forma_...-dice Inuyasha mientras toma una mano de la chica del futuro_

--Espera...-_Ariasu vuelve a poner sus manos sobre la inconsiente chica- _Ella está reaccionando...-_todos los rodean esperando alguna reacción_- Inuyasha no la sueltes...ella reacciona ante tu contacto. _-el híbrido observa absorto a Kagome_- Lo volveré a intentar.-_ así vuelve a aparecer la luz en las manos de Ariasu, y cada vez más se intensificaba hasta que desaparece por completo. Ariasu se desploma y Enishi la agarra antes de que tocara suelo. La poca experiencia en curar la mareó un poco._

_Mientras todos esperan algún recobro en Kagome. Pasan los segundos y nada ocurre. De pronto Inuyasha siente como Kagome aprieta su mano y como al mismo tiempo comenzaba a abrir los ojos. _

--Inuyasha...-_Kagome observa como el hanyou la mantenía agarrada de la mano y a la vez se encontraba rodeada-_ Qué ha pasado?

--Te robé tus poderes...no te acuerdas?...-_le responde Ariasu_

--No fuiste tú...fue ese demonio.- _Kagome la observa algo sorprendida_- Estoy feliz de que hayas vuelto.

--Soy yo la que se encuentra feliz y te agradece que me hayas hecho regresar_.- responde Ariasu felíz_- Pero...por qué lo hiciste?

--Enishi es un gran amigo...estaba sufriendo mucho por pensarte enemigo. _-observa a Enishi quien se encuentra algo avergonzado- _Además, al leer tu diario y enterarme de todo el dolor que pasaste...no podía seguir permitiendo que ese monstruo siguiera atormentándote.

--Muchas gracias...-_dice mientras la abraza, Kagome solo sonríe_

--Te encuentras mejor? _-pregunta Etsuko. Kagome asiente_.

--Kagome...nos has soprendido a todos. _-comenta Enishi_- Jamás pensamos que tuvieras tanto poder- _Kagome observa algo confundida_- Lograste liberar a Ariasu, pudiste mantenerte de pie cuando todas tus energías estaban fuera de tí...Lo que no entiendo... es como cuando peleabas contra Inuyasha, desapareciste y luego volviste.

--Eso lo puedo explicar- _comenta Ariasu-_ Tenía a Kagome bajo un hechizo que la impulsaba contra todos ustedes...pero pronto comenzó a rechazarlo y no convenía perder su control. Es así como después del primer ataque que tuvo, decidimos sacar ese sentimiento oscuro de su interior y darle cuerpo propio y dejar a la Kagome original recuperándose. Cuando la Kagome oscura estuvo peleando de nuevo contra Inuyasha y estaba a punto de matarlo...yo tampoco entiendo cómo reaccionaste en tu estado de inconsiencia y la desvaneciste.

--Entonces ese rayo de energía que la traspasó, fue enviado por Kagome? _-pregunta Enishi estupefacto_

--Si...-_responde Ariasu_-...ella de algún modo logró evitar que su sentimiento matara a Inuyasha

--Entonces ese sentimiento ya desapareció?.

--No exactamente...ella solo le ordenó regresar.

_Inuyasha observa a Kagome un tanto dolido, puesto que ella fue quien lo salvó de morir a manos de ella misma...o de lo que él habia creado en ella. Pero...no había desaparecido...eso lo sabía. Cómo hiba a pretender que Kagome lo perdonara así porque así?_

_Kagome permanecía en silencio...no quería recordar que a pesar del dolor causado por Inuyasha su corazón no había permitido que éste muriera. Por más que le doliera ella seguia amándolo y no sería capaz de hacerle daño. Ella misma se sorprendía que en su inconsiencia haya presentido el peligro que corría Inuyasha y al igual que en tantas otras veces, haya dejado atrás su sufrimiento para velar por el bienestar de su hanyou._

_Continuará..._


	17. Batalla elemental

**Capítulo 17: Batalla elemental**

_Los antiguos contrincantes continuaban con la misma lucha de tiempo antes. Sus razones eran las mismas, aunque las personas extras por las que luchaban y las circunstancias, lo volvían un tanto distinto._

---Eres más ágil de lo que pensé...-_comenta Shimazaki mientras combatía intensamente _

---Lo mismo digo, te subestimé un poco, anciano- _dice Kuro esquivando una de las dagas de hielo de Shimazaki_- pero soy mucho más fuerte que tú.- _lanza un rayo venenoso que es esquivado vagamente por el anciano que resulta herido en su brazo derecho._

_El anciano aguanta su brazo fuertemente al sentir el intenso dolor del veneno recorrer su piel. Crea una barrera de hielo en su herida para contener la propagación, pero no sirve de mucho. Aún así, continúa peleando._

---Eres muy obstinado...pero no te servirá al igual que antes.- _lanza una bola de energía que es interceptada por la corriente de agua del antiguo guardián. Ejercen un poco de presión y el anciano envía filosas dagas de hielo que son fácilmente esquivadas por la bestia. _-Te dije que soy más fuerte-_ pequeñas espadas de veneno son evitadas por Shimazaki, pero dos logran interceptarlo, una en su pierna izquierda y otra en su costado derecho. _

_El anciano cae al suelo adolorido por el impacto. Todos se asustan mientras Kuro lo observa jubiloso._

---Tormenta de arena!- _el joven guardián del reino tsuchi provoca una gran cortina de arena que nubla la vista por unos instantes de la cruel criatura, sirviendo para que Inuyasha logre recuperar al herido y llevarlo junto a los demás._

---Ariasu...-_Enishi llama a la chica para que ésta intentara curar las heridas de su abuelo, a lo que ella asiente._

---Tenemos que detenerlo. -_comenta Kagome_

---Yo me encargo_...-Inuyasha se prepara para atacar _

---Ahora intentará detenerme un hanyou?....Qué bajo han caído- _dice sarcásticamente Kuro_

---Verás lo que éste hanyou hará contigo. Viento Cortante!-_ el ataque es recibido por Kuro. _-Ha! - _sonríe Inuyasha mientras observa la nube de polvo alrededor del atacado. Poco a poco, la nube se va disipando y el ver el cuerpo intacto del monstruo es sorpresivo. _-Pero cómo...?

---Qué vamos a hacer? -_se cuestionan los guardianes algo preocupados_- Debe haber alguna forma de derrotarlo.

---Takeshi...podrías hacer algo por mí? _-Kagome se acerca al guardián buscando ayuda. El chico asiente y se prepara para crear el pedido. - _Inuyasha...-_ la chica se acerca al peli plateado quien se encontraba algo tenso por no haber acertado un golpe- _...intentémoslo juntos_.- dice mostrando el arco y la flecha que Takeshi le formó_

---Estás segura_?...-le pregunta algo preocupado por su estado de salud y su anterior pérdida de poderes. A lo que la miko asiente. _

_---_Un hanyou y una sacerdotisa sin poderes? Jajaja -_reía incesantemente la bestia_

_Kagome toma posición buscando el mejor ángulo para lanzar su Hama no Ya. Inuyasha solo espera la señal para lanzar su ataque. Juntos como siempre. Inuyasha y Kagome acabarían de una muy buena vez con Kuro._

_---_Ve!!!- _grita Kagome lanzando su flecha unida a su poder espiritual._

---Bakuryuha!!! _-Inuyasha clama el poder de su Colmillo de Acero. Unido su ataque al de Kagome, forma el gran ataque combo de estos dos, Hama no Bakuryuha._

_Este ataque se entrelaza en dirección hacia Kuro. Todos observan pasmados la poderosa energía que se despliega para acabar con esta terrible bestia. Todos auguran un rotundo éxito al objetivo de esos dos valientes. Al fin lograrían recuperar el equilibrio, por completo._

_Kuro alza frente a sí una fuerte barrera para evitar que ese golpe lo alcanzara. Es muy tarde e imposible. El Hama no Bakuryuha logra penetrar el campo de fuerza y se dirige sin ninguna intención de regreso hacia su destino. Kuro solo observa atónito como es inevitable que ese ataque lo alcance. _

_Lo lograron. Kuro quedó hecho pedazos frente a la mirada de asombro de todos los allí presentes. Kagome e Inuyasha permanecen quietos para observar cualquier tipo de reaparición de su enemigo. Después de un par de minutos, respiran aliviados. Habían vencido a Kuro, juntos. _

_Kagome observa a Inuyasha contento por su victoria. Eso solo lograría acrecentar su ego. Bueno, eso nunca cambiaría. Era algo tan normal en él fanfarronear por una batalla ganada. A pesar de todo...así lo conoció y así se enamoró. A pesar de todo....disfrutaba el compartir las victorias con él._

_Inuyasha voltea hacia Kagome al darse cuenta que desde hacía instantes lo observaba. Le dedica una sonrisa. Había logrado destruir a Kuro gracias a la ayuda de la chica. Juntos podían hacer cosas sorprendentes. Y así quería permanecer, junto a ella. Pues al estar a su lado, se sentía el ser más poderoso._

_---_Lo lograron!!! -_exclaman felices y sorprendidos los guardianes. Kagome e Inuyasha se dirigen hacia ellos para compartir la victoria. Solo una persona no se unía, Ariasu. Aún no podía creer que hubiera sido tan rápido el acabar con Kuro...Pero al parecer, había sucedido y a pesar de sus pensamientos, se alegraba por el suceso._

_---_Qué gran poder...me sorprende que todavía sigas teniendo tus poderes espirituales, Kagome...-_le dice Akako a la joven sacerdotisa de forma muy entusiasta_

_Ahora, solo faltaba una cosa. Las piedras. Debían hallarlas y purificarlas. Kagome, a quien se le había adjudicado desde un principio esa misión, se dirige hacia el altar en busca de las piedras. Al Kuro ser destruido, el cofre que contenía las mismas debería estar allí tirado, puesto que era tal vez de imaginar que él siempre cargaría con ellas._

_No supuso mal. Allí se encontraba. Cubierto de cenizas, tirado en el suelo. No esperando más, se dobla para recogerlas. Lo toma entre una de sus manos y se levanta juntamente con él._

_Cuando se dirige a los demás, el cofre resbala de sus manos. Al intentar levantarlo, éste toma vuelo hacia el altar. Kagome se sorprende. Cómo rayos hizo eso? _

_Kagome se queda por unos instantes perpleja al observar el cofre levitar, pero le resta un poco de importancia y se dirige de nuevo a él para tomarlo. Cuando se estaba acercando...una luz cegadora sobrellena el lugar. Kagome entrecierra sus ojos para intentar ver, pero nada. Los otros compañeros observan algo turbados lo que acontecía, no sin antes levantar la guardia por si algo sucedía._

_---_Creían que se podían librar fácilmente de mi? -_una voz muy conocida resuena por el lugar. De pronto, se produce un profundo silencio que dura apenas unos cuantos segundos; en los cuales, todos observan hacia el altar algo ensimismados....La luz comienza a ceder y así todos a observar con suma atención. -_Les demostraré cuán poderoso soy!!!

_De momento, la tierra comienza a temblar. Los pocos árboles sin vida que lograban permanecer en pie, cayeron retumbantes al suelo. El viento comienza a soplar con mayor intensidad, probando la resistencia de permanecer estables a todos los presentes._

_Kagome cae arrodillada al suelo, intentando mantener el equilibrio. Al instante, siente una presencia que se acerca rápidamente deteniéndose siniestramente de golpe frente a ella. -_Serás la primera.- _de pronto, siente como la toman del cuello y comienzan a asfixiarla. Kagome intenta safarse del fuerte agarre pero pronto siente como las fuerzas la comienzan a abandonar...El agarre comienza a ceder, provocando que la chica comience a abrir su boca desesperadamente en busca del tan preciado aire.- _Cambio de planes....presenciarás la completa destrucción de este mundo, luego...acabaré contigo muy lentamente. - _la lanza contra el suelo. _

_Cuando Kagome logra restablecerse casi por completo, alza su mirada para observar a su atacante. Queda sorprendida al contemplar frente a sí a la bestia que anteriormente estuvieron seguros de haber eliminado. Pero esta vez, se veía muy diferente. Permanecía con su estatura anterior pero de su espalda sobresalían grandes alas. Una, era semejante a la de un águila; la otra en cambio, era parecida a la de un murciélago. Su faz reflejaba grandes orbes rojas y su cabello estaba atado en una coleta alta y su piel se tornaba morada. Era completamente espeluznante. Pero su gran aura era mucho más aterradora. La chica podía sentir el gran poder maligno que emergía de él y esto lograba hacerla permanecer casi paralizada._

_Kuro levanta sus manos y ordena que todos los efectos naturales se detengan._

_Inuyasha y los demás, se restablecen rápidamente con temor de algún otro ataque. Sus miradas son atraídas casi inevitablemente hacia el altar...Sus ojos se ensanchan con gran asombro. _

_---_Me extrañaron? -_dice irónicamente Kuro dirigiéndose a todos sus espectadores.- _Pensaron que podían destruirme tan fácilmente y por sobretodo, robar mis piedras?

---No son tuyas, sucio monstruo!!! -_grita Ariasu al saber que sus presentimientos eran ciertos. El seguía con vida._

---Querida Ariasu...-_dice Kuro mientras se interna en la mente de la chica_- ...el castigo por tu traición no será pasado por alto._ -ésta solo retrocede un tanto asustada_

---Kagome!!!- _Inuyasha detecta a la chica al lado del monstruo en una especie de esfera semitransparente. La chica observa al hanyou un tanto desesperada puesto que casi no podía moverse._ -Viento Cortante!_ -Inuyasha lanza su ataque intentando golpear al monstruo...pero se desvanece antes de poder llegar a Kuro. _

---Tus ataques no sirven de nada, híbrido. Soy invencible!!! _- grandes rayos comienzan a caer del cielo destruyendo todo a su paso. Todos intentan esquivar el ataque recibiendo uno que otro rasguño. Ariasu busca un lugar seguro para continuar curando al sr. Shimazaki, mientras que los guardianes e Inuyasha se protegen a sí mismos de esa tormenta eléctrica._

_Cuando el cielo es despejado, los guardianes comienzan a atacar con sus poderes elementales. No pueden permitir que Kuro continúe destruyendo su mundo. No sin antes darle batalla._

_Enormes torbellinos de fuego se dirigen hacia Kuro rodeándolo en forma de danzas que cada vez se acercaban cercándolo, hasta que la unión de los tornados da paso a una gran espiral de ardiente fuego que envuelve al monstruo. Akako observa un tanto satisfecha cómo su creación consume a su presa....Su victoria, fue una muy acelerada. Entre las candentes llamas se puede divisar cómo la silueta de Kuro permanece intacta. Akako solo se frusta, pero no implica que renuncia._

_Etsuko observa a Takeshi dando la señal de su turno. Takeshi se arrodilla posando sus manos en el suelo ordenando a todas las fuertes raíces que permanecían bajo tierra, a dirigirse directamente a su enemigo. Kuro salta desplegando sus alas para mantenerse alejado del suelo y así no sucumbir ante el ataque. Pero esto solo logra distraerlo de las fuertes ráfagas de viento que Etsuko envía directamente hacia él conduciéndolo cerca del suelo, donde grandes raíces toman posesión de sus pies._

_Kuro se sorprende e intenta zafarse del agarre, a lo que otras gruesas raíces lo toman por las manos y otra rodea fuertemente su cuello. Kuro permanece inmóvil. _

_En un solo movimiento de manos, Takeshi hace aparecer espinas puntiagudas en todas las raíces que traspasan inevitablemente a su contrincante. _

_Etsuko abre sus brazos permitiendo que las fuertes ráfagas de viento comiencen su camino hacia Kuro. Estas grandes corrientes de aire, cortan todo a su paso y ni se diga de lo que hacen con la piel de su objetivo. Este solo exhala un gran alarido de dolor._

_Enishi hace su entrada en la batalla. Abre su mano para que broten de éstas afiladas dagas de hielo que son seguidas por corrientes de agua que las impulsan con mayor fuerza y provocan que se incrusten en las heridas abiertas de Kuro. _

_Akako concluye enviando una cadena incandescente que lo rodea, activando las enormes llamas que comienzan a rodear al enemigo. Todos observan la enorme llamarada que se alza ante ellos y que dejan a un cuerpo calcinado en el suelo. _

_Quedan expectantes. Los guardianes habían dado lo mejor de sí._

_Inuyasha aprovecha la ocasión y se dirige hacia Kagome. Cuando se acerca, la observa tendida en el suelo, puesto que la esfera había desaparecido junto con su creador. Al acercarse se percata de su parálisis. _

_---_Kagome... -_intenta hacerla reaccionar. La chica lo observa desesperada al sentirse estática. -_...te sacaré de aquí. -_la toma en brazos con sumo cuidado_

_Se escucha una gran risa. Una siniestra y espeluznante risa. _

_Una nube gris comienza a rodear el cuerpo calcinado de Kuro. La risa comienza a subir de tono helando los nervios de todos los presentes. _

_Cada espectador comienza a observar de manera asombrada cómo el cuerpo de Kuro se eleva hasta quedar completamente de pie. Las cenizas empiezan a abandonar su cuerpo y su piel se abre poco a poco desde la cabeza hasta los pies._

_Todos presencian cómo la piel calcinada cae impactante al suelo y un cuerpo nuevo hace su aparición ante la mirada de incredulidad de los presentes. _

_---_Fue buena idea quedarme con alguno de los poderes de una sacerdotisa curandera. -_dice sonriente Kuro al referirse obviamente a Ariasu. Interiormente, Ariasu se reprende repetidas veces por haber cometido la estupidez de haber caído en la trampa de Kuro. Todo era por su culpa. _

_Los guardianes no comprenden cómo sus mayores poderes no sirvieron más que para ayudarlo a mudar de piel. Eso los frustraba demasiado. Qué es lo que harían ahora?_

_Indiscutiblemente no iban a darse por vencidos. Mientras preparaban de nuevo sus ataques, Inuyasha posaba a Kagome junto a Ariasu y a un todavía malherido anciano. Aunque Ariasu había logrado controlar la rapidez con la que se propagaba el veneno, no logró desaparecerlo. A raíz de su poca experiencia, necesitaba contar con algunas medicinas para sanarlo por completo._

_---_Puedes hacer algo por ella? -_pregunta presuroso Inuyasha mostrando la condición de Kagome. Ariasu la observa preocupada, pero no alcanza a contestar._

_Una gran explosión se escucha. Los guardianes volvieron a atacar sin algún efecto._

_---_Ahora es mi turno_...-Kuro avanza hacia los guardianes mientras que a la vez les envía fuertes relámpagos que son interceptados por las barreras que cada uno levanta frente a sí. -_...terminó el calentamiento.

_Kuro se detiene mientras de sus manos brotan grandes truenos en forma de águilas que vuelan hacia los chicos. Los guardianes vuelven a levantar las murallas de defensa. Ejercen una gran fuerza para resistir el ataque._

_Comienzan a retroceder. La fuerza de esos truenos es demasiado fuerte._

_---_Enishi!!!!- _grita horrorizada Ariasu al observar como las barreras se rompen y los guardianes son impactados inevitablemente por esa gran fuerza eléctrica. La sacerdotisa corre hacia Enishi, quien al igual que sus compañeros, se encuentra extremadamente mal herido. -_Enishi...Enishi_- Ariasu lo llama incesantemente sin obtener respuesta. - _Qué has hecho? -_cuestiona herida la chica, a lo que Kuro solo suelta una carcajada. Ariasu pone sus manos sobre el cuerpo del joven para intentar sanarlo._

_Kuro lanza un rayo de energía que golpea a la chica. Ariasu cae semiconsciente a pocos pasos de su amado guardián. – _El ver morir a tu adorado guardián ha sido tu peor castigo, jajaja.

---Viento Cortante!- _Inuyasha envía su ataque que es fácilmente desvanecido por Kuro. _

_---_Ese débil ataque no te servirá de nada, hanyou.

---Ese ataque no es lo único que tengo. -_Inuyasha comienza a atacar con su espada pero Kuro lo esquiva con facilidad. En un rápido movimiento, el monstruo golpea a Inuyasha en la cara que lo hace así sangrar y lo desconcierta por un instante. _

_Tiempo que Kuro aprovecha muy bien. Con gran rapidez logra sacar a Kagome de su escondite._

_Inuyasha observa a Kuro con Kagome en su posesión. -_Suéltala desgraciado!!! -_se dirige a atacarlo_

_---_No te lo recomiendo..-_ Kuro toma vuelo - _Esta chiquilla está a punto de morir y si me atacas...adelantaré su muerte.

---Qué?!

--- Gracias a que absorbí muchos de sus poderes...su cuerpo se ha vuelto más sensible, por lo que mi gran aura maligna a comenzado a paralizar su cuerpo.- _hace una pequeña pausa para crear tensión- _Esto significa...poco a poco el aire le faltará, la conciencia perderá e inevitablemente morirá.

---Eres un bastardo! -_grita eufórico y sumamente preocupado. Kuro solo ríe descontroladamente. _

_Una daga de hielo ataca a Kuro en el brazo que sostenía a Kagome. Este la suelta por instinto permitiendo que Inuyasha la alcanzara. Kuro se voltea enojado para observar al causante del ataque. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, Shimazaki logra darle a la bestia y provoca la libertad de la chica. Pero también logra su propia inconsciencia. _

_Inuyasha intenta hacer reaccionar a Kagome. Pero al parecer, Kuro tenía razón. Kagome respiraba con dificultad. Su piel comenzaba a tornarse morada, mostrando los signos de falta de aire. - _Kagome, resiste. Te salvaré._ - Inuyasha la posa junto al altar, dejándole la funda de su espada como protección_. _Se dirige a la malvada criatura, mientras Kagome con sus ojos entreabiertos lo observa alejarse sumamente preocupada_. _Se sentía sin fuerzas, sin poder respirar. Necesitaba reaccionar y ayudar a Inuyasha. Pero no lo conseguía. _

---No lograrás salvarla, Inuyasha. -_Kuro ataca a Inuyasha con una bola de energía que Inuyasha esquiva con su espada.- _Al parecer, esa chica te da fuerzas....pero no te servirán.- _vuelve a atacarlo pero con una lluvia de dagas envenenadas. Inuyasha las esquiva y otras las destruye con su espada. _

_Lanza su Viento Cortante, a lo que Kuro lo desvanece. Inuyasha aprovecha la distracción y lo ataca con su espada, forzando a que Kuro ejerza fuerza. Es una demostración de resistencia. El fuerte brazo de Kuro toma el filo del Colmillo de Acero sin que éste le provoque el más mínimo daño. Inuyasha retrocede y vuelve a impulsarse hacia su contrincante, quien le lanza un rayo de energía que le quita la espada de sus manos y la lanza a escasos pies de él._

_Inuyasha no se deja amedrentar y utiliza sus Garras de Acero, pero es inútil. No le provocan ningún daño. Kuro vuelve a lanzarle un rayo de energía que lo impacta hasta dejarlo cerca de su espada. Inuyasha la toma con mucho cuidado, utilizándola como soporte. El ataque de Kuro lo logró herir. _

_Kuro abre sus brazos en una posición que Inuyasha logró presenciar antes. Así que prepara su contraataque. Kuro lanza sus águilas de trueno, lo cual Inuyasha aprovecha para recibirlo con su Bakuryuha. _

_Los dos ataques se interceptan. Ninguno da muestras de retroceder. Cada contrincante ejerce la fuerza suficiente para vencer a su adversario. Pero no todos los contrincantes pelean justamente, sino que utilizan sucias estrategias para salir victoriosos. Kuro, no es la excepción. Con un audaz ataque, envía grandes corrientes eléctricas que atacan a Inuyasha por la espalda y provoca que su presión en el enfrentamiento disminuya y el ataque de Kuro junto a su Bakuryuha sea recibido por su cuerpo. Inuyasha arremete contra el suelo muy mal herido._

_Kagome observa descontrolada lo que acontece. De sus ojos comienzan a brotar lágrimas de impotencia. Sufría al no poder hacer nada para salvar a Inuyasha. Estaba siendo cruelmente destruido por Kuro y ella por más que lo intentaba, no lograba moverse. _

_Kuro se acerca poco a poco a Inuyasha hasta posar su pie sobre su pecho. -_Creo que ha llegado tu hora, hanyou...Deseas decirle unas últimas palabras a tu querida sacerdotisa? _- dice mientras con un movimiento de su dedo hace que Kagome se levite hasta ellos. La toma por el brazo y la lanza sobre Inuyasha. Kagome intenta hablar pero solo logra balbucear el nombre de Inuyasha._

_---_Ka...Kagome...-_Inuyasha abre los ojos y observa a Kagome sobre él, mientras las lágrimas de la chica le inundan la cara_. -Perdóname...por todo lo que te hice sufrir. -_levanta sus brazos y la rodea._

---Ya se terminó el tiempo. -_Kuro la aparta de Inuyasha y comienza a crear una gran bola de energía en su mano. Inuyasha comienza a levantarse y con las fuerzas que logra reunir lo ataca con sus Garras de Acero. Pero no sirve de mucho. Inuyasha es impactado por la concentración de energía cayendo semiinconsciente al suelo._

_---_Inuyasha!!! _-un grito desgarrador se escucha. Kagome ante lo que ve, inexplicablemente logra salir de la parálisis en que se encontraba, y se dirige rápidamente a Inuyasha. _-Inuyasha, reacciona. Inuyasha!_ -llora preocupada_

---No sé como lo hiciste...pero ya es muy tarde. Tu hanyou se encuentra muy débil. Pronto dejará de existir. jajaja

---Eres un monstruo!! -_grita mientras toma la espada de Inuyasha y se insta a atacar a Kuro._

---Eres una tonta. -_dice mientras golpea la espada, quitándosela de las manos. Se acerca a ella y la toma por el cuello. _-Te dije que ibas a presenciar la destrucción de este mundo....- _la suelta y se dirige al altar en busca de las piedras._

_Kagome llora en el suelo. Se sentía deprimente. No era capaz ni tan siquiera de defenderse. Los esfuerzos de todos fueron en vano. Kosure sería destruido y también la Tierra. Ella no hizo nada para impedirlo._

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Ya en el altar, Kuro abre el cofre y posiciona todas las piedras en orden. Levanta su brazo y lo dirige al firmamento. De su mano, un rayo de luz grisáceo se eleva hacia el gran agujero negro que se encargaba de absorber toda la energía de Kosure, y gracias a esto comienza a ensancharse y a absorber con mayor rapidez la energía del lugar._

_Continuará................_

_

* * *

_

**mercuryakane**: Perdón!!! Lo siento, no queria tardarme tanto....pero estuve muuuuyyyy ocupada....Pero nada...ya estoy mas relajada y libre hasta q vuelvan a empezar las clases (inner: Nooooo!!! por favor!!!) Aquí les dejo el penúltimo capi, espero q lo disfruten y me dejen comments al respecto.

Quiero desearles muchas **Felicidades** adelantadas por este nuevo año que esta pronto a comenzar, que les traiga cosas mejores q este año 2008....(inner:jeje esperemos) y pos nada....ESTEN PENDIENTES AL **ULTIMO CAPI** QUE TENDRA UN FINAL **NO ESPERADO Y DIFERENTE **Y QUE ESPERO LES AGRADE......

GRACIAS por leer.............hasta la próxima. ^_^


End file.
